


(L)inked souls

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lena is a rebel, Lena's soulmate mark says Zor-El instead of Danvers, Secrets, Sorority Houses, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, freshman!Kara, freshman!Maggie, junior!Alex, oopsie, senior!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 54,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Odds aren't in Kara's favor when Lena's soulmate tattoo reads Kara Zor-El. Lena doesn't understand why the new girl is interested in her and wants to push her away. Alex is happy to meet her soulmate, but issues occur and Maggie is keeping a secret. Lucy has known who her soulmate is for a year, though she hasn't even said hello yet.College soulmate AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take the names I gave the sororities too seriously, it's fiction after all.

Kara fidgets with her sleeves while she ogles the building in front of her. Today is a big step because she is eighteen and she’s new to National City College. Being a freshman is unnerving, though at least she will be close to her sister again, whom she had to miss a lot over the past two years. Alex is a junior, two years ahead of her and maybe she can be accepted into the sorority house her sister is at, although she doubts it.

It’s not only the sorority division which is making her nervous. No, the other thing making her nervous is her soulmate. On her right wrist, her soulmate tattoo reads _Lena Luthor_ , which is a very good reason to be nervous. Alex has told her all about Lena because her sister already met her back when she was a freshman, though Lena is in a higher grade. She’s an awkward freshman while her soulmate is a senior this year.

There are six sorority houses and each one has their own shirt to know who belongs to which sorority. There are Average Apples, Red Rebels, National Nerds, Galaxy Geeks, Sportive Sports and Cheeky Cheerleaders. The Average Apples have green shirts and they accept everyone who doesn’t get into one of the other five sorority houses. The Red Rebels are the students lots of other students look up to. They have red shirts and Lena is their leader.

The National Nerds are basically the smart students. They use black shirts and Alex is one of them. She’s not going to assume she will be accepted as one of them, even though she’s smart enough. It’s partially her fault because she has her eye on a different sorority house. The Sportive Sports to be exact because that house has the sportive and athletic students in it. They wear blue shirts and she’d like to be a part of them. The Galaxy Geeks have grey shirts and they’re sort of like the nerds, only that they’re geeks.

Lastly, the Cheeky Cheerleaders wear pink shirts. They pretty much collect students who are cheerleaders or who used to be cheerleaders in high school. From what Alex told her, they care a lot about their looks and are very vain. If the Sportive Sports don’t want her, she will set her mind on National Nerds.

With a positive smile she walks into the sorority house of the Sportive Sports, hoping she can convince them she will fit right in. What amazes her is that at this college, they don’t keep girls and guys separated. Every sorority house is mixed, though girls and guys don’t share rooms, so there is still a boundary left.

She walks up to a table where cups of orange juice are placed, grabbing one to drink. That’s when she spots a pixie of a girl with a pretty smile and a nice tan. “Hi, I’m Kara,” she says, stretching her hand out towards the girl.

“Maggie,” Maggie answers, shaking Kara’s hand. “Are you a freshman, too?”

“Yeah, I am,” Kara confirms, nodding nervously. “I’m from Midvale, but my older sister already goes to college here.”

“That’s cool,” Maggie replies, leaning against the table. “Is she in this house?”

“No,” Kara answers, because Alex isn’t here. “She’s a part of the National Nerds,” she says, planning to go see her sister soon, once she makes a decent impression.

“Oh okay,” Maggie replies. “I’m new here, in National City I mean,” she says, grabbing a cup to drink. “Originally I’m from Blue Springs, Nebraska.”

“You want to be a part of the Sportive Sports?” Kara asks, actually surprised because Maggie is so tiny.

“Yeah, is that so hard to believe?” Maggie asks in turn, raising an eyebrow while she crosses her arms over her chest. “I want to be a detective someday, detective Sawyer.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she nearly drops her cup. “Are you Margaret Sawyer?” she asks, wanting to check if she has it right.

Maggie visibly cringes at that. “Just Maggie, but yes,” she answers. A frown forms between her eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“My sister is Alex,” Kara explains, murmuring. “Alexandra Danvers.”

“My soulmate,” Maggie whispers, shocked. She uncrosses her arms to reveal her right wrist. “I was kind of hoping I would meet her, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

“This is so cool!” Kara beams, her shock gone now. “My first friend here at college is my sister’s soulmate.”

“Whoa, calm your tits, little Danvers,” Maggie replies, holding her hands up for Kara to take it down a notch. “We hardly talked for five minutes,” she points out. “Out of curiosity, who’s your soulmate? Maybe I’ll know them.”

“It’s uh… Lena Luthor,” Kara answers shyly.

“Oh snap,” Maggie whispers, grinning. “I may be new here, but I heard all about the Luthors.”

“Kara, you’re here!”

Kara whips her head around and smiles when she spots Lucy, her best friend. “Luce!” she shouts in response. “It’s good to see you.”

Lucy smiles and flings her arms around Kara’s neck. “Good to see you’re here, babe,” she says, kissing Kara’s cheek. “Sportive Sports, huh? Good choice.”

Kara clears her throat and glances at Maggie, then back at Lucy. “Maggie, this is Lucy, my best friend,” she says, minding her manners. “Luce, this is Maggie, a freshman I just met and she’s Alex’s soulmate.”

“Classy, Kar,” Lucy chuckles when she hears Maggie groan at the extended introduction. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Maggie,” she says politely. “I’m a sophomore and I’m a part of this sorority house, I’ll make sure you both get a spot, no worries,” she assures, winking.

“Not that I’d need the good word, but I appreciate it,” Maggie replies with a small smile. “Which grade is your sister in?” she asks Kara out of curiosity.

“She’s a junior,” Kara answers. She wonders how happy Alex will be to learn that her soulmate is here and they’ll at least be able to spend two years at college together, while she’ll only have one year with Lena if she even gets the chance to get to know her personally.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena clicks her watch and her bracelets into place, covering both of her wrists up. She really only needs to cover her right wrist up, but covering both looks more natural. Her soulmate tattoo on her right wrist reads _Kara Zor-El_ , which is an odd name. Well, Kara is not an odd name, but Zor-El is a strange surname. She has suspicions that her soulmate may be an alien and that is unacceptable for a Luthor. It’s not that she dislikes aliens, but her family most certainly does.

She’s a senior now, meaning she only has one year left here at National City College. After this year she can go her own way, though she will be taking over Luthor Corp, her family’s company. Since Lex’s downfall nobody is really running it and it would be a shame to let it all go to waste. Once she has the ropes in hands, it will be different, a new page. She tugs a bit at her red shirt. The Red Rebels symbol which is written underneath a devil has washed away slightly. She has a few spares, though they’re all a bit washed out and she doesn’t always wear her shirt. Today it’s important to seek new pledges.

When she was a freshman, the National Nerds sorority intrigued her as well as Galaxy Geeks did, though as a Luthor she was whisked off into the Red Rebels immediately. Luthors belong to Red Rebels and Red Rebels only, despite her intelligence. It’s something she didn’t bother to argue about because it wouldn’t be worth it. At heart she’ll always be a science geek, regardless of which sorority house she’s in.

“The newbies are arriving,” Leslie says, lingering at the door. “Remind me again why we have to wear red shirts while those geeks get to wear black?” she asks, grumbling.

Lena knows that Leslie wishes to wear black rather than red, but it is what it is. “Hmm, I’m going to guess that it has something to do with our sorority house being Red Rebels,” she answers sarcastically. “Can’t have Red Rebels wearing black shirts now can we? Besides, red is a lovely color.”

“Lovely my ass,” Leslie mutters. “Hurry up, will you,” she says impatiently.

“You’re welcome to try your luck with the National Nerds if you want a black shirt,” Lena suggests. “Oh, and they’re nerds, not geeks, there’s a difference,” she corrects, because right is right and wrong is wrong.

“Potato,” Leslie sighs, “potato.”

“Put on a happy face and go be nice to the newbies,” Lena instructs, trying to shoo Leslie away. “I’ll be down there in a minute,” she promises.

Leslie gives Lena a wide fake smile while flipping her off. “Happy now?” she asks with a snarky tone.

“Ecstatic, can’t you see?” Lena replies dryly. She’s long used to Leslie’s attitude, which is no bother to her.

“I don’t even know why I’m friends with you, Luthor,” Leslie huffs, turning around to walk away.

“Oh come on, don’t pout now,” Lena says, smiling as she walks towards the door. She’s ready to go size the newbies up, though she won’t be accepting many. Rejects often become Apples anyway, so it’s not like they’d be out on the streets.

“If you hug me I’ll gag,” Leslie warns. “Don’t be gross, Lee.”

“As if,” Lena replies, brushing past Leslie. “Emotions are icky, you know that,” she says, having no intention to hug.

“Brr, cold,” Leslie comments teasingly. “No love for your best pal?”

“Nope,” Lena teases right back. “Let’s go scare some newbies.”

“Now you’re speaking my language,” Leslie smirks. “I saw a girl with pigtails who kind of looks like she’d fit in with the cheerleaders, but then her baseball bat made me think of the sports, until she swung it around and broke a vase.”

“What an odd mix,” Lena replies, slightly intrigued. “We’ll see if she fits in with us or not.”

“She better,” Ivy speaks up, joining Lena and Leslie. “Harley’s with me, I’ll choke you both if you reject her.”

“Interesting offer, keep that in mind,” Lena says fearlessly. She fumbles with her bracelets once more while she descends the stairs to see who wants to join her sorority house. One of the first people she spots is the girl Leslie and Ivy were talking about.

“Hey, doll,” Harley says, swinging her bat over her shoulder. “Ya must be Lena.”

“Yes, that’s me,” Lena confirms. “I heard you’re with Ivy,” she says as her eyes flit between Ivy and Harley for a moment. “Fine, you’re in,” she decides, having no issue with giving Harley a spot.

“I’ll get you a shirt,” Ivy says to Harley. “You’re going to fit in perfectly.”

Leslie grins when Ivy walks away with Harley. “A rebel after all, huh?” she asks, nudging Lena’s side.

“I could have pegged her for a cheerleader, but she strikes me more as a rebel,” Lena answers affirmatively.

“You’re wearing all that crap around your wrists again,” Leslie comments while tapping her index finger against Lena’s bracelets. “Always hiding stuff,” she adds.

“None of your damn business,” Lena mutters, pulling her wrists away.

“Did the universe screw you over and set you up with a dude?”

“It already screwed me over when you showed up in our freshman year,” Lena quips.

“Someone’s being sensitive,” Leslie replies, amused. “Relax, Lee, it doesn’t matter who it is.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t matter,” Lena agrees, which is why she doesn’t need to tell anyone. It’s her secret and not something she publicly wants to share. Luckily, plenty of people choose to hide their right wrist, to keep it to themselves. She’s not getting her hopes up that she will meet Kara Zor-El anytime soon, if at all. Even if Kara isn’t an alien, rarely anyone wants to be seen close to her.

“See anyone you like?” Maxwell asks, holding a cup in his hand.

Lena loathes Maxwell because he’s a piece of slime, but he’s also a Red Rebel. The leadership had mostly been a coin flip between them, which she won. “I don’t plan to accept many new pledges,” she answers disinterested. “You should go mingle. Your presence is boring me to no end.”

“Charming as usual,” Maxwell replies, though he does walk away.

Lena spots a girl who looks new, but who also looks like she doesn’t fit in, especially not because the girl is wearing a blue shirt that states she’s with the sports. She raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow when the girl walks up to her.

“Hey, I’m Kara,” Kara says with a sheepish smile. She holds her hand out to Lena, glad to officially meet her soulmate, but when Lena merely looks at her hand she drops it. “Kara Danvers,” she tries, hoping that will ring a bell, though it looks like it doesn’t.

“Lena Luthor,” Lena replies coldly. When she heard the girl say Kara she felt a small spark of hope, which vanished when the girl added Danvers. “And you’re in the wrong house. Get a map if you’re lost.”

“Oh,” Kara whispers sadly. “I’m terribly sorry that I bothered you,” she apologizes quietly, keeping her head down as she walks away. Lena doesn’t look like she has her name on her wrist, so it probably says Zor-El instead.

Lena is confused why Kara appears distraught, making her regret having been so crass.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex feels bored. She’s sitting on a chair while playing chess with a freshman who she assumes will have no trouble getting pledged. “It’s your move, Winn,” she says, hardly concentrating on the game.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara says, happy that she found her sister.

“Kara, there you are,” Alex replies, smiling when she sees her sister. “Ah, a blue shirt,” she says, glancing at it. “You joined the sports then?”

“I did,” Kara answers, nodding. “I hope that’s okay,” she says, unsure as she fixes her glasses.

“It is fine,” Alex assures, having no issues with that. “I’m glad you found your place.”

“Yeah, it’s nice I guess,” Kara says quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks, worried. She can see that Kara is sad, so something must have happened.

“I uh…,” Kara answers hesitantly. When she sees they’re not alone she decides not to explain. “It’s kind of private.”

“Winn, run along,” Alex says, gently shooing the new guy away.

“Yes, okay,” Winn splutters, hurrying away. “We can play another time.”

“Sit,” Alex says softly to her sister.

Kara sighs and sits down on the empty chair. “I went to the sorority house of the Red Rebels,” she explains, disappointed. “Lena told me I was in the wrong house and to get a map if I was lost.”

“That Luthor girl is so mean sometimes,” Alex mutters, angered that Lena hurt Kara’s feelings. “I’m sorry she wasn’t nice to you,” she says, feeling for her sister. Lena Luthor has quite the reputation around here and if that mean girl keeps hurting her cinnamon roll of a sister she’s going to go put her in her place.

“I don’t think she has my name,” Kara whispers, unnerved. “Not Danvers at least,” she clarifies.

“You can’t be sure of that,” Alex replies, not wanting to draw conclusions. “For all you know she’s just pretending,” she reasons, though that doesn’t exactly sound comforting. She could imagine Lena Luthor, the senior, not wanting to be with a freshman and frankly, that mean girl doesn’t even deserve her sweet sister.

“In other news,” Kara says, managing a small smile. “I met your soulmate,” she announces cheerfully. “She’s a freshman and she got accepted with the sports like I did. You’re going to like her. She’s this tiny pixie who wants to become a detective.”

“It’s not fair that you already met her while I haven’t,” Alex pouts. “I want to go meet her right now,” she insists, getting up.

“I’ll take you to her,” Kara promises. “I hope I didn’t interrupt your game of chess.”

“Nah, I was bored anyway,” Alex replies, which is true. “You sure got pledged fast.”

“Mhmm, I did,” Kara agrees, relieved that it went easy. “Luce put in a good word for me so it was no issue,” she says as they leave the house to go see Maggie. “I think your sorority house would have been interesting, too and the geeks probably as well. I’m not that picky, but I think the sports are my favorite.”

“I’m not really surprised you chose the sports,” Alex confesses, having expected it. Blue has always been Kara’s color and she assumes her sister fits in there, with Lucy and apparently with her soulmate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you always wear wristbands?” Maggie asks Lucy, out of curiosity. During sports those can come in handy, but they’re not sporting now, so she thinks Lucy is hiding her wrists.

“Yeah, I do,” Lucy answers, glancing down at her wristbands. “I like them and I’m used to wear them,” she explains, though it’s mostly to cover her wrists. Nobody knows about her soulmate and she likes to keep it that way.

“How did your freshman year go?” Maggie asks to keep the conversation going.

“It wasn’t easy, but I found my way,” Lucy answers, because she managed. “Some people think sports are all about muscles and sleeping around with other students, though that’s not true. This house has good people in it.”

“There are always going to be people who judge,” Maggie replies, not surprised. “I’m used to that stuff because back in Blue Springs lots of people judged too much too soon,” she says, sighing while she grabs a new cup of orange juice. “Being a non-white lesbian wasn’t easy.”

“You should be slightly better off here,” Lucy says reassuringly. “Nobody bats an eye when you’re not straight, aside from maybe a handful of assholes. We have an advantage you know, because you’re allowed to have a girl in your room. The straights whine about that sometimes, but it’s not like they follow the rules much anyway.”

“Not straight then,” Maggie says, sipping from her cup. “Noted.”

“I play for both teams,” Lucy replies with a wink. “Ah, it looks like Kara is hauling Alex’s ass here,” she says when she spots the Danvers sisters.

Maggie forgets how to breathe when she spots the girl next to Kara, who quite literally takes her breath away. “Beautiful,” she says when Alex is standing in front of her and okay she didn’t mean for that to be the first thing she’d say to her soulmate, but Alex is blushing which makes it worth it.

Alex wants to say something, but no words are forming. She’s meeting her soulmate for the first time and she’s already flustered because Maggie called her beautiful. “Hi,” she says, finally while she awkwardly holds her hand out.

“You’re cute,” Maggie replies, smiling. The second she slips her hand in Alex’s, she finds that she’s not going to want to let go.

“I can see why Kara called you a tiny pixie,” Alex says, thoroughly amused when Maggie glares at Kara who is spluttering. “The pixie who wants to become a detective,” she continues, seeing her soulmate smile at her now. “I could have called you detective pixie, but detective dimples would suit you far better.”

“My, my, Danvers,” Maggie says, intrigued. “At first I thought you could hardly speak with your cheeks all red, but it sounds like you’ve got a mouth on you anyway.”

“You have no idea,” Alex replies and now she’s sure they’re both blushing. “I’ll give you my number,” she offers. “I wish I was your coronary artery so I could be wrapped around your heart,” she blurts out quickly.

Maggie chuckles at that and shakes her head. “Nerd,” she says, liking her soulmate already. She beckons Alex closer with her index finger. “Why be wrapped around my heart if you can be in it?” she whispers in her soulmate’s ear.

Kara feels like she should make herself scarce so her sister and Maggie can have some privacy to talk and get to know each other. She’s happy that Alex met her soulmate now and she has a positive feeling that they will be getting along just fine. Now she needs to figure out what she will do with Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena tries not to yawn as she sits around the table for the conversation with the leaders of each sorority house. Basically, she has to reveal a list of new pledges she accepted while the other sororities do the same. Then in the end, the Average Apples accept whoever of the freshmen are left, which is also why the apples have the biggest sorority house.

She looks around, spotting James, leader of the Sportive Sports. He must have been working out during the summer judging from his broad shoulders. Then there is Eve, leader of the Cheeky Cheerleaders and she always seems cheerful. Adam is leader of the Average Apples, Paulina of the National Nerds and lastly there is Astra, leader of the Galaxy Geeks. Quite a beautiful girl really, or young woman rather given they’re all twenty-one.

“Here is my list,” Lena says icily as she slides her list over the table. From the roughly two-hundred freshmen or so, she only accepted about ten. Not that it’s a bad thing and Astra’s list hardly has a handful of names on it, though the geeks always accept the least amount of pledges and not many freshmen ever seem interested to join the geeks.

Astra barely bothers to look at the others. Unlike them, she already became the leader of the geeks as a freshman. Five years ago, when she was sixteen, she landed on earth, alone. Well, not all that alone because she was in Fort Rozz. Her parents had been merciless when she was sentenced to Fort Rozz at the age of sixteen, purely because she discovered Krypton would perish. Fearing the truth from leaking out and causing panic, her parents sent her there. Her dear sister visited her a few times throughout the years, looking older with each visit while she remained sixteen. Alura told her she had a daughter, Kara Zor-El, though she never met her niece.

Her body is marred with scars from the fights she endured at Fort Rozz because the security was low and they didn’t care who was beating who. Other prisoners thought she was an easy target, just a sixteen year old girl. They thought wrong though. When she arrived on earth, M’gann found her, a kind woman who calls herself the last daughter of Mars and chose to be a green Martian even though she’s actually a white Martian.

“If we can speed this along I would appreciate it,” Lena says coolly, annoyed by the others who are slouching, aside from Astra who is mostly mirroring her annoyance. “Unlike most of you, I actually have a life to get back to.”

“There is no need to get snappy,” James replies with a small bite in his tone.

“Everyone has shown their list,” Lena points out, tired of this formality. “We all know Adam is going to take whoever is left with his Apples, right, Adam?”

“Yes,” Adam answers, sliding all the papers towards himself. “You guys,” he whines as he glances at the lists. “The five of you didn’t even accept half of the freshmen. My sorority house is going to bulge out.”

“I am sure your mother can help you out with that issue,” Lena replies, knowing well enough that Cat Grant wouldn’t mind expanding it. “I’ve made my selection and that’s final, the rest are rejects and if it’s too much for you, Adam, you can always send them packing.”

“Are you all quite done?” Astra asks impatiently. She pushes her chair back, standing up. “Pardon me, I, too, have a life which requires my attention,” she says before walking out.

“Wait up,” Lena says, walking a bit faster to catch up with Astra. “Now that we’re seniors, I have to ask, why you didn’t choose the rebels?” she asks, because she remembers in her freshman year that Astra immediately chose the geeks when she has so much potential as a rebel.

Astra never saw much appeal when it came down to the rebels, the students who think they rule the school, who are so very wrong. “Rebels think they are tough while all they really are is students who act out. What good are snarky attitudes when in my house students know how to build advanced tech?”

“Oh so you think I wouldn’t be able to build advanced tech because I’m a Red Rebel?” Lena asks in turn, feeling rather attacked by Astra’s words.

“What is it they say,” Astra says as she tries to think of the right words humans use. “If the shoe fits, wear it.”

“You know what, you don’t fit in with the rebels after all,” Lena replies, dropping her hands to her sides. “You’re so mean even we wouldn’t want you.”

Astra takes a step closer and notices that Lena doesn’t cower. “You should work on your anger issues,” she says, her voice void of emotions. “I recommend yoga, it is quite relaxing.” She turns around and walks away, hearing Lena whisper behind her back.

“Dammit she’s cool,” Lena whispers when she walks the other way. Astra is mostly a mystery to her, a young woman who kind of looks like a Greek goddess whose wrists are always covered up. Not that the latter is that unusual when tons of students hide their wrists. She’s close to her sorority house when she spots a familiar blonde several feet away. “Kara,” she whispers quietly and when the girl actually turns to look at her she wonders if she spoke aloud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with a different background story for Astra.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara is surprised to have heard her name tumbling from Lena’s lips, even though it was only a whisper because it means that her soulmate noticed her. Maybe she shouldn’t read too much into it, but Lena wouldn’t randomly say her name for no reason at all. She can see her soulmate hasn’t moved yet so she decides to walk up to her, seeing no harm in it.

Lena clears her throat when Kara approaches her and this is awkward because they’re in different houses and that girl shouldn’t go anywhere near her. Not due to the fact that Kara is only a freshman, but due to the fact that she’s a Luthor and unless the new girl wants to commit social suicide she can go right ahead. If Kara is seen too much near her, the girl might end up getting herself excluded from the sports who would probably avoid having classes with her if they could. Then again, the sports don’t really share many classes with her due to different interests and most of her classes are shared with students from the nerds and the geeks.

“Hi, Lena,” Kara says, offering a friendly smile. She didn’t quite think this through because it’s not like she can tell Lena that she heard her whisper her name.

“Hello,” Lena replies coldly. “I can’t remember your name,” she lies, to try and make it clear that she’s not interested to get to know Kara, well, not this Kara at least. Honestly, she would be doing this girl a favor by avoiding her.

Kara frowns, knowing that Lena is lying, but she’ll let it slide. “Kara,” she suffices, giving her soulmate the benefit of the doubt. Lena must have a reason for her cold demeanor. “We uh kind of met once when you thought I was lost,” she says, though it doesn’t sound positive to remind her soulmate of that. “Maybe you can get me a map when I get lost in your eyes.”

Lena actually loses her composure for a second at that, her jaw dropping before she closes it again. “Brazen, for a freshman,” she appraises, feeling shocked that the girl flirted with her. Does Kara not know who she is? Why on earth would that sunshine of a girl flirt with her? She hasn’t even been kind!

“I uh…I err,” Kara stammers, blushing furiously. She hadn’t meant to flirt like that, but Rao, Lena’s eyes are mesmerizing and she’d be happy staring into them for hours without even touching her soulmate. “I was adopted five years ago, my last name wasn’t always Danvers,” she blurts out, feeling nervous. No, this is not good, not good at all. She can’t tell Lena that she is Kara Zor-El because which human even has that sort of last name? No, if she goes down that road she might as well tattoo ‘alien’ on her forehead. She’s been warned before that a soulmate doesn’t always equal someone you can trust with your life.

Lena narrows her eyes suspiciously. Is this girl trying to bring up things they have in common? Does Kara know she was adopted when she was four? “Yes, and?” she asks, prodding to speed this along.

“Um nothing,” Kara answers, deciding not to be that stupid. She needs to get to know Lena first rather than blurt out secrets. “I actually wanted to ask uh… well, I’m new here and maybe you could show me around?” she tries, hoping her soulmate will say yes. She needs excuses to spend time with Lena. In reality she doesn’t need her soulmate to show her around because her sister could do that and so could Lucy, plus she can always use her x-ray vision as a last resort.

Lena sighs because a freshman following her around isn’t what she needs, especially not one who isn’t even in her house. “You should ask James,” she suggests. “He runs your house. Surely he’ll be happy to help. Or you could try Eve, she runs the cheerleaders and she always has some pep in her step.”

“But I asked you,” Kara half-insists. She didn’t hear Lena say no yet, so there’s no reason to back away so far.

“Fine,” Lena answers, huffing. “I don’t lock arms though,” she warns, aware that some students lock arms when they walk. “That’s code for touch me and you’ll regret it,” she clarifies, to make herself crystal clear. To her surprise, Kara is smiling. Who gets threatened and smiles? This new girl really is something else.

“No touching, got it,” Kara replies with a nod. She has to try not to skip around rather than walking, feeling happy that she got Lena to guide her around.

“This is my house, which I hope you know by now,” Lena says, pointing at it. Hopefully, Kara won’t wander around in it anymore because it’s not her place. She continues walking to show the girl the other houses and all the other places.

Kara winks at Alex when she casually passes her sister and Maggie with Lena. She then turns her attention back to her soulmate, who is still explaining things to her.

“Unbelievable,” Alex whispers to Maggie. “I swear my sister can get pretty much anything done with her smile alone.”

“I’m impressed,” Maggie replies quietly. “Your sister must have mad convincing skills to get Lena to show her around, unless she told Lena they’re soulmates.”

“Yeah, who knows,” Alex says softly, hoping that maybe Lena’s wrist reads _Kara Danvers_ after all.

“This is the house of the Average Apples,” Lena says when she reaches it with Kara. “It’s the biggest one around here because they’ve got the most students.”

“It’s definitely much bigger,” Kara replies, seeing that it’s at least twice as big, if not three times, as every other house. “That one over there looks kind of small,” she says, pointing at one further away, which must be the smallest one.

“Ah yes, the Galaxy Geeks,” Lena says while she walks towards it. “They don’t have that many students, they’re the smallest sorority and that’s their leader over there,” she continues, nodding her head towards Astra who whips her head around. Seriously, what is it with people looking at her recently when she talks about them? Is her volume louder than she thinks? “Her name is Astra, rather suitable actually, for Galaxy Geeks,” she says, but then she remembers that Kara is just a freshman. “Astra is Latin for-”

“Star,” Kara interrupts. She can’t move when she looks at Astra, who looks so much like a younger version of her mother. “Alura,” she whispers quietly and she doesn’t miss how Astra’s eyes widen.

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena asks concerned, seeing that the girl looks a bit shaken up. Wait, why would she care?

“Yeah,” Kara answers, snapping out of it. “Astra just looks uh…,” she says, not knowing which word to use. Familiar? Like an exact copy of her mother only younger? Sure, that wouldn’t sound weird at all.

“Mhmm, yes, she’s beautiful,” Lena says quietly, not blaming Kara for staring. “Tons of students fawn over her, you wouldn’t be the first.”

“What? No, I’m not,” Kara replies, shocked. That would be weird and wrong and she’s fairly sure Astra might be her aunt, the one her mother told her stories about. “Do you?” she asks, finding herself jealous. “Do you fawn over her?”

“She is pleasant to look at, but no,” Lena answers, shaking her head. “I’m only interested in… nobody,” she says, because it’s not anyone’s business.

Kara clears her throat and turns around, deciding to have a word with Astra later when they can speak privately. When Lena has her back turned to continue their walk, she holds two fingers up to Astra and whispers, “woluo,” to indicate she will be back in two hours. She’s not sure if she has it right that Astra could be her aunt, who thus would be Kryptonian and speak Kryptonese, and hear her whisper.

“Zhi,” Astra whispers in response, which is Kryptonese for yes. Kara must be her niece, who is alive, so perhaps her twin sister is still alive as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex smiles while Maggie talks and she’s so lost looking at her lips that she almost forgets to register what her soulmate is saying.

“I can tell you’re distracted, Danvers,” Maggie says, though she’s not irritated. She has seen Alex glance at her lips several times, which makes her smile.

“It feels like we’re magnets,” Alex replies, amazed by the invisible force that pulls her towards Maggie. “Like I have to be near you,” she explains, feeling as if not being able to touch her soulmate is torture.

“The soulmate bond is stronger than any other bond,” Maggie says, understanding why Alex feels that way because she feels the same. “They say that soulmates never die. When they pass away, they reincarnate and find each other again.”

“I can’t remember any past lives,” Alex says sadly. “But…it feels like I’ve known you for a very long time,” she explains, having an odd feeling that wouldn’t happen with someone she just met. “Would you mind if I hold your hand?” she asks shyly.

“Not at all,” Maggie answers. She relaxes when Alex’s hand touches hers, reveling at that pleasant sensation she felt when they shook hands.

“I didn’t think you would be…,” Alex whispers, shaking her head while she smiles.

“…A freshman?” Maggie tries, taking a guess.

“So beautiful,” Alex answers. She uses her free hand to brush through Maggie’s hair. “Would you like to hang out together sometime, grab some sodas or something?” she asks, since they’re both not old enough yet to drink alcohol.

“You and me?” Maggie asks, smiling even brighter. “Yeah, I’d like that,” she answers. “Now tell me more about you. I want to know which colors you like, what kind of music you like, what you like to eat, all that jazz.”

“Well I don’t like jazz, for starters,” Alex says, smiling when Maggie shoves her lightly. “I sort of had a punk phase as a teenager and I don’t know why I’m telling you this because it’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Pictures or it didn’t happen,” Maggie teases, curious to see what Alex looked like as a teenager.

“Keep dreaming, Sawyer,” Alex replies whilst shaking her head. “Those pictures will never see the light of day.”

“I’ll ask little Danvers about them,” Maggie says to tease Alex further. “Your sister called me her first friend around here.”

“She also called you a tiny pixie,” Alex points out, chuckling. “I can’t say she was wrong.”

“Watch it, Danvers,” Maggie replies softly. “I might have to revoke our date.”

“If you want to see me crying ugly tears you can do that,” Alex says and though it’s a light comment, she probably would cry if Maggie would bail on her.

“Aw shucks, there goes my idea,” Maggie whispers. She wouldn’t want to make Alex cry, unless it’s happy tears. “Have you ever been in a relationship?” she asks curiously. “I won’t mind if you have because I’ve been in a few,” she confesses. “You never know when and if you’ll meet your soulmate.”

“I had a few dates in the past and one time I had a serious relationship,” Alex answers, remembering it well. “Her name was Vicky, we were best friends in high school and then we became more than friends. I knew she wasn’t my soulmate, but I had feelings for her.”

“There’s always a first for everyone,” Maggie says, not surprised that Alex used to be with someone who wasn’t her soulmate because she’s been there as well. “My first was Kate.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lena walks into her room, just catching Leslie taking her red shirt off to put a casual black shirt on. Each room always has two or more students in it because this house would need to be much bigger if they’d all want a private bedroom. She’s been sharing this room with Leslie since their freshman year, though if she wanted to she could switch it up and share with someone else considering she calls the shots anyway. For example, she agreed to let Ivy share her room with Harley this year.

Leslie turns around, pulling her black shirt in place. “I saw you strolling around campus with that new girl,” she says, smirking.

“She asked me if I could show her around,” Lena replies, not bothered by the fact that Leslie saw. It’s not her reputation she’d be killing by walking around with someone, though she doesn’t care much about her status anyway.

“What are you going to do if she asks you to jump off a cliff next?” Leslie asks teasingly. She sits down on her bed, staring at Lena expectantly.

“Hmm, I’d probably shout geronimo,” Lena answers with a serious tone.

“Typical,” Leslie scoffs. “Little blondie with the blue eyes has got you whipped, huh?”

“You know, I feel this sudden desire to put you on dinner duty with Maxwell for the rest of our senior year,” Lena replies to torment Leslie who dislikes Maxwell as much as she does.

“If you set me up with that weasel I’m going to toss all your clothes out of the window,” Leslie warns, not kidding around. “Want to hear something funny? I heard he has the hots for that nerdy girl, Alex.”

Lena laughs, feeling humored by Maxwell’s stupidity. “Please, that girl has lesbian written all over her,” she says, sure of it. “My gaydar is never wrong.”

“I think you’re right,” Leslie agrees. “And Maxwell is as straight as the stick up his ass.”

“He would have been with the nerds himself if they hadn’t rejected him,” Lena recalls. “The meeting with the other leaders was boring as always,” she sighs, glad that’s over with.

“I’ll miss college next year. It’s been quite the ride.”

“I won’t miss it much,” Lena says, feeling like she’ll be happy to be on her own feet. “This year can’t go by fast enough if you ask me.”

“We throw the best parties,” Leslie points out. “That’s what I’ll miss and the fact that we own this school.”

Lena shakes her head because they don’t own the school, even though they’re rebels. Sometimes being the leader is a burden, but she is a Luthor and she has to uphold that reputation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara follows Astra into a room, surprised to see that it only has one big bed because she thought nobody has their own room, though the Galaxy Geeks have fewer pledges so they might have the space for it. She hasn’t told Alex about Astra yet considering she wants to speak with her first before sharing everything with her sister.

Astra motions for Kara to sit down on her large bed. “You have questions and so do I,” she says calmly, aware that this is confusing for them both. “Your name is Kara Zor-El, yes?” she asks, to be certain.

“Yes,” Kara answers, not surprised that Astra must have heard about her. “Here on earth I go by Kara Danvers, thanks to the family which took me in,” she explains briefly. “You’re my mother’s twin sister.”

“Alura is my sister,” Astra confirms. “I did not know you were alive,” she says with a hint of sadness. “Where is Alura?”

Kara looks up at Astra and all she can do is shake her head. “Krypton is gone,” she whispers, feeling the pain of the loss again. “I never met you before, but my mother spoke of you often, told me stories about you. I’m surprised that you’re so young, you’re hardly a few years older than I am.”

“I was sixteen when my own parents sentenced me to Fort Rozz,” Astra says bitterly. “After I found out Krypton would perish within two decades, they sent me away to stop me from spreading the word. I wanted to give our people the truth and a chance to survive. My parents disagreed with my cause.”

Kara finds it rather chilling that her aunt was sent to Fort Rozz by her own parents. It doesn’t sound right and it’s not fair that Astra was sent there when she was sixteen. “I’m so happy you’re alive,” she whispers, relieved that she has her aunt. “Can I hug you?” she asks, wanting to fling her arms around Astra.

“You cannot tell anyone we are related,” Astra warns, because it would tamper with their secret identities.

Kara breathes out in relief when Astra hugs her and it feels good to be able to hug someone tightly without having to worry about breaking them. With her aunt she doesn’t have to hold back. “If you were only sixteen when you…,” she says, putting the pieces together. “Where have you been staying?”

“A woman named M’gann found me,” Astra answers, having had a lot of support from M’gann. “She took me in, helped me adapt and she is an alien, too, a Martian to be exact.”

“I’m glad you weren’t alone,” Kara replies, relieved that Astra had someone to look after her. “I know we’re in different sorority houses and in different grades, but maybe we can hang out together every once in a while,” she suggests.

“We can,” Astra promises.

Kara glances down at Astra’s wrists, which are covered by special bracelets that sort of look like shackles and it must be lead because she can’t see through them. It’s a smart move of her aunt to wear those to hide her soulmate tattoo, very thought through. She sighs as she traces her fingertips over her soulmate tattoo.

“Lena Luthor,” Astra whispers, surprised when she reads Kara’s soulmate tattoo.

“Yeah, she’s my soulmate,” Kara replies, though that’s obvious already. “Lena doesn’t know,” she says, wishing it would be easier. “Who is your soulmate?”

“You should leave,” Astra says calmly, rising up from her bed. “I need to sort my books, this year will be busy.”

Kara pouts, but it’s clear that Astra isn’t giving in. “Okay,” she says, getting up to leave. “I’ll see you later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy is squeezing a stress ball in her hand, trying to ease some of the tension she feels. This is her second year here at National City College and she’s quite sure that she’s seen her soulmate around already, but it’s complicated. During her first year she didn’t find the courage to even go say hello or anything.

“I hope you don’t snore in your sleep,” Maggie says while she unpacks her suitcase.

“Not that I know of,” Lucy replies, because her roommates from last year never said anything about that to her. “I hope you don’t either.”

“Nah, I don’t snore,” Maggie assures. “I hope Kara isn’t a snorer either,” she adds.

“She’s not a snorer, but she’s a cuddler,” Lucy says, from her knowledge. “Since we don’t share a bed, you’re good to go.”

Maggie hums and continues unpacking. This year she’ll be sharing a room with Kara and Lucy, which is the way she has been divided. Her first day of college has yet to begin and she already has a date planned with her soulmate. “What kind of job are you into?” she asks, now that they’re sharing a room.

“I’m interested in the army, actually,” Lucy answers, which might not be what Maggie expected. “My dad’s in the military and I would like to follow into his footsteps, but there are just a few details I don’t like,” she explains, sighing.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maggie offers, walking over to Lucy’s bed to sit next to her.

“He’s involved with some projects that are shady,” Lucy explains, not being a fan of it. “My dad’s kind of anti-alien and I think that’s discrimination.”

“That does sound a lot like discrimination,” Maggie agrees. “I met a few aliens when I was younger. Plenty of them seek refugee here, having fled their homes for one reason or another.”

Lucy smiles bitterly because she has a strong suspicion that her soulmate might be an alien, which she doesn’t mind, but it’s something she hides. “If you have any questions about campus, let me know,” she says with a friendly smile. “By the way, can I call you Mags?”

“Go ahead,” Maggie answers, not minding it.

“Cool, Mags it is,” Lucy replies, leaning back to lie down. “You can call me Luce it’s what all my friends do.”

“Do you happen to have any pictures of Alex’s punk phase?” Maggie asks, interested to see those pictures, even though her soulmate said they wouldn’t see the light of day.

“You bet,” Lucy answers, grinning conspiringly as she gets up from her bed. “I’ve got an old album with pictures in it, plenty to show you.”

Maggie smirks when Lucy reveals picture after picture of Alex during her teenage punk phase. “She looked hot, damn,” she says, letting out an impressed whistle. “There’s no reason for Alex to keep those pictures from me. The music, sure, but the pictures, nope,” she says, thinking of how she wouldn’t mind seeing every picture there is of her soulmate.

“Make sure she never hears you say that,” Lucy says, skimming through more pictures. “Alex might not admit it, but she still listens to punk music from time to time. Sort of a old habits die hard type of thing.”

“Hmm, that’s understandable,” Maggie replies, honestly not feeling surprised that Alex would still listen to punk music. “She’s a nerd, but she’s also a badass. I can tell that there’s some spice inside of her.”

“There is,” Lucy agrees, nodding. “She’s a tough cookie and as her soulmate, you’ll find out all about that. Since she’s my friend, I must say if you hurt her I know places where the cops won’t find you.”

“You’re taking that shovel talk quite literally,” Maggie says, not worried in the slightest. “Planning to bury me six feet under if Alex would get hurt?”

“Pretty much,” Lucy confirms teasingly. “It’s a good thing you befriended Kara already. The Danvers sisters are like this,” she says while she crosses her middle finger over her index finger.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny treat, two chapters in one day.

Lena is walking outside, books tucked under her arms when she bumps directly into someone. She’s not sure if it was her fault or theirs, or maybe both. “Ugh,” she sighs, bending down to pick her books up without looking at the other person.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara apologizes, bending down as well to pick books up from the ground. “I should have watched where I was going,” she says, though she kind of totally bumped into her soulmate on purpose to have another excuse to talk or anything really.

“It is fine,” Lena replies, wanting to brush the new girl off. She wasn’t quite watching where she was going either, but usually she doesn’t need to think about avoiding people when they are used to avoid her. No joke, she’s seen students walking at least in a seven feet radius around her so they don’t even come close to brushing past her.

Kara smiles when Lena meets her eyes. Oh Rao, if only her soulmate would hold her gaze for a while rather than glancing away. “Here is your last book,” she says, holding it out to Lena.

Lena takes her book from Kara and in that small movement, their fingers brush. She feels an odd jolt, which nearly has her stumbling back. “Thanks,” she mutters quickly.

“Your eyes are gorgeous,” Kara comments. She felt the need to compliment Lena on them.

“Okay, you know what, this isn’t funny anymore,” Lena sighs, having had enough of it. “Did someone pay you to say all that stuff to me?” she asks, narrowing her eyes. It could be some lame prank from Maxwell who must think it’s hilarious to pay a freshman to do this sort of stuff.

“No,” Kara answers with a frown. “I know you already compliment yourself with your exquisite beauty, but I wanted you to know how much I like your eyes,” she says and that earns her a quiet gasp from Lena. “I’m sure you get compliments all the time, probably every day.”

Lena scoffs because that’s rich. “Please, people either think I’m a disease and avoid me or try to be near me to be seen as a rebel,” she says, unable to help her honesty since she has to let this silly girl know how wrong she is. “I’m a Luthor, get a reality check. You should run along, sweetie, before I eat you alive.”

Kara is a bit taken aback to hear Lena say that people avoid her as if she is a disease because that’s sad and wrong. People can be so cruel and her soulmate deserves better. “What if I don’t want to run along?” she asks, not intimidated to back away. Really, she only wants to be closer to Lena because their soulmate connection draws them together. The second their fingers had brushed she wanted to lean in and claim Lena’s lips. “I guess I’ll take my odds with you eating me alive.”

“You’re playing with fire, Kara,” Lena warns coldly and dammit, why does it feel so good to say her name? Maybe it’s because this girl shares her first name with her soulmate, but this Kara isn’t her soulmate.

“I don’t mind getting burned,” Kara whispers, though fire doesn’t affect her. She tips her glasses to use her x-ray vision to see through Lena’s bracelets and yes, there it is. Her name, inked on her soulmate’s right wrist, but it reads _Kara Zor-El_. “Would you like to hang out together sometime?” she asks, hoping that they can grow closer, despite the fact that Lena thinks they’re not soulmates.

“No, I wouldn’t like that,” Lena answers, wanting to push Kara away. “I have to go, I’m busy.”

“One date,” Kara tries, unwilling to give up. “If you go out with me on one date and you hate it, I promise I won’t bother you again,” she vows, aware of the risk she’s taking.

Lena stills and thinks about Kara’s suggestion. She’s not interested to go out on a date, but on the plus side once the date is over, the new girl will leave her alone. “Okay, I accept,” she gives in. “I will go on one date with you and when you realize I hate it, you will never bother me again. You won’t even say hello to me again after that, is that clear?”

“Yes,” Kara answers, tensing up. She has to make sure that Lena isn’t going to hate their date because it would break her if everything would fall apart and she’s putting it all on the line. “Meet me near the parking lot this weekend around noon. I’ll wait for you there.”

Lena nods and walks away, wondering why Kara even bothers asking her out. There are plenty of girls the new girl could be asking out and she assumes there are at least a handful of students who would be interested in Kara Danvers because she is a sweet sunshine. The new girl is far too innocent to be swallowed whole by the shadow that looms around her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie sighs softly when Alex rests her hands on her waist. “It’s a good thing you only have one roommate,” she says, relieved that they get to be alone.

“Mhmm, it is,” Alex agrees. “And it helps that she’s out a lot to spend time with her boyfriend from the geeks,” she says, which means that she has her bedroom to herself a lot.

“It’s hot that you’re two years older than I am,” Maggie whispers, digging it. She loops her fingers through the loops of Alex’s jeans, gently tugging her closer. “You’re irresistible,” she says, unsure how much longer she can last before her self-control crumbles.

Alex wanted to take things slow, to go one step at a time and not rush anything. They have two years together on this college before she’ll graduate and surely after that they won’t be parting ways, so there’s time. “The hell with this,” she mutters, unable to take it any longer when Maggie’s eyes are filled with lust.

Maggie moans when her back hits the door and then Alex’s lips are on hers, kissing her hungrily before her soulmate slows down, finding a rhythm. “Easy, Danvers,” she whispers when Alex takes a step back to breathe.

“You’re right,” Alex says, running a hand through her hair. “I got carried away.”

“I could tell,” Maggie replies, having felt that clear enough when her back met the door. “My turn,” she husks.

Alex doesn’t have time to process Maggie’s words much because then her soulmate’s lips are pressing against hers and she’s being moved through her bedroom. She whimpers into their kiss when the back of her knees meet the edge of her bed. “What happened to easy?” she asks when Maggie pushes her down.

“This isn’t what you think it is,” Maggie answers, feeling amused that Alex would seek more behind it. “Your bed just looks like a comfortable place to kiss.”

“Hmm, let’s find out shall we?” Alex asks, smiling as she pulls Maggie down with her.

Maggie nods and makes herself comfortable on top of Alex before cupping her cheeks and capturing her lips again. Her soulmate’s lips are soft, warm and supple.

Alex slowly tangles her hands in Maggie’s hair and damn, her soulmate is a good kisser. She would take all of this slow, but her body language is disagreeing with her and when Maggie’s knee shifts between her legs, she assumes her body language is disagreeing with her, too.

Maggie doesn’t move her knee further than she already did, doesn’t add pressure. She simply continues to kiss Alex, tilting her head a bit so they both get a few seconds to breathe before she brushes her nose against her soulmate’s, kissing her again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Astra is walking through the library of the campus when she sees a girl helplessly trying to grab a book which isn’t within her reach. The girl is slightly younger than her, either a freshman or a sophomore if she had to guess, and is wearing a blue shirt from the sports. Other than that she notices wristbands, which is rather typical for students from the Sportive Sports. She can hear the girl huffing in annoyance at not being able to reach the book she wants.

Lucy tries to stand more on her tippy toes to grab the book she needs for one of her classes, to no avail. She’s about to give up and go look for someone who is taller than her when an arm reaches up, taking the book for her. “Thanks,” she says politely and when she turns around she half-knocks into the shelf. “A-Astra, hi,” she stutters nervously.

Astra’s expression changes for a second before she composes herself. She’s not surprised that this girl knows her, given she is the leader of the Galaxy Geeks, has been for three years and is now going to be the leader for the fourth year, but what surprises her is how nervous the girl is. “Hello,” she says, deciding to speak as well. “What is your name?”

“My na-name,” Lucy answers, unable to think coherently. “I uh yes, I have a name,” she says, trying to get a grip. She takes a deep breath and slowly removes her right wristband to show her soulmate tattoo to Astra. “I think you’re Astra In-Ze,” she whispers, to keep this conversation between them. “And I’m-”

“Lucy Lane,” Astra interrupts, her eyes widening as she grasps Lucy’s wrist.

“Ouch,” Lucy hisses because dammit Astra’s grip is like iron. Her soulmate drops her wrist right after that. “The fact that you know my full name confirms that I’m right, it’s you,” she says, nursing her right wrist by rubbing her left hand around it.

“My apologies, dear one,” Astra apologizes, feeling bad for having hurt Lucy. She takes her soulmate’s wrist, gently this time, and presses a kiss to it. When she looks at Lucy, she sees that the tips of her ears are red and her heart is elevated.

“I’m sorry I didn’t approach you last year,” Lucy sighs, because she should have. “I was nervous to meet you,” she confesses. It makes her blush like crazy that Astra called her dear one and that tender kiss to her wrist made her melt. “Can I see?” she asks, glancing down at her soulmate’s strange bracelets.

Astra clicks her right bracelet open so Lucy can see that her name is written there. She hadn’t known that her soulmate goes to school here, but they’re in different sorority houses and different grades. A shiver rolls down her spine when Lucy traces her fingertips across the ink on her wrist. She feels jocund for having found her mate, her special human.

Lucy slips her hands into the pockets of her jeans so she won’t be fidgeting with her shirt. “Do you want to chillax together sometime?” she asks, hoping to sound casual and relaxed.

“Chillax?” Astra asks, wondering what that means.

“Relax, together,” Lucy clarifies, about to lose the small bit of courage she has. “Like um, watch a movie together and eat pizza, you know, Netflix and chill?”

“You are welcome to visit me this weekend,” Astra offers. “Once you are in my sorority house, I shall find you and guide you to my room.”

“Okay, that’s a decent plan,” Lucy replies, smiling. “Do you think your roommate will mind?”

“I do not have a roommate,” Astra answers. She has had her own room since her freshman year, so Lucy needn’t worry about that.

“That’s convenient,” Lucy says, feeling kind of glad that Astra has her own room. Not that she expects they would be doing things that would require a lot of privacy, but it’s a nice touch. “It was nice of you to hand me my book and I’m happy I got to meet you officially.”

“I shall see you later,” Astra promises. She leans in to kiss Lucy’s cheek. “Until next time, dear one,” she says softly, turning around to walk away.

Lucy blushes and touches a hand to her cheek. “I’ll see you around, Star,” she replies, because if Astra has a sweet nickname for her then she might as well do the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams in gay* And so, it begins. 
> 
> Since you all got two chapters today, you get none tomorrow. (jk)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, you get three chapters today.

“I don’t know what to wear,” Kara groans. “Alex, you have to help me,” she pleads.

Alex already got that picture when her sister dragged her out of her bedroom to bring her here, rambling on and on about a date which she has to make perfect. “Kara, relax,” she says, placing her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “If Lena wouldn’t appreciate you then she doesn’t deserve you.”

“But she doesn’t know,” Kara whispers, nervously shifting around to see what she should wear. “I was thinking I could wear a dress, but maybe that’s not good enough. Alex, I’m begging you,” she pouts.

“Okay, I’ll help,” Alex assures. She moves around Kara to skim trough her clothes. “This black dress looks good on you,” she says, handing her sister a black dress. “Lena wears black often, it’s a decent color to go with and it can make you look a bit mysterious.”

Kara nods and rushes into the bathroom to put the dress on, reappearing two seconds later. It’s okay that she’s rushing now that Lucy and Maggie aren’t in the room. “How do I look?” she asks, patting her hands over her stomach to rid her dress from crinkles.

“Ready to go out on a date,” Alex answers approvingly. “Just one more thing,” she says while she gently pulls Kara’s hair tie out. “Shake it.”

Kara makes a dance move, shaking her hips loose.

“You are such a dork,” Alex comments, chuckling. “I meant your hair, Kara. Shake your hair.”

“That’s not fair,” Kara replies, pouting while Alex chuckles. “You used to tell me shake it and shake it real good, and you said that meant swaying my hips to dance.”

Alex sighs while Kara finally shakes her hair a bit. “Okay, that’s better,” she says, pleased. “Don’t be back too late tonight, if it’s going to be night that is and whatever you do, do not tell Lena your secret.”

“I’m not stupid, Alex,” Kara says, crossing her arms over her chest. “I won’t tell Lena my secret.”

“Text me if there is anything,” Alex says, wanting her sister to know she’s here if something happens or if Kara wants to talk. “Have fun on your date,” she whispers, pulling her sister into a hug.

“Same to you, Alex,” Kara whispers, smiling because her sister has a date as well. “Go get your girl.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy takes a deep breath when Astra opens the door of her bedroom and when she is ushered inside, she’s amazed. Her soulmate’s bedroom is dark and there is a projector which is projecting stars all over the ceiling. It really suits Astra, as leader of the Galaxy Geeks and it looks beautiful. She thought they would relax with a movie and maybe some popcorn, but this is better.

Astra closes her door with a click, locking it to make sure nobody would interrupt them. It’s unlikely anyone would be so rude, though she wants to be certain. “You look alluring,” she whispers, taking one of Lucy’s hands. “I have a selection of movies, though you may choose.”

Lucy doesn’t resist Astra’s light pull and follows her towards her bed. Her soulmate’s bed is round like a circle. “I really like your room,” she says, wishing her room would be this cool. “That projector is neat.”

“I built it myself,” Astra replies, pleased that Lucy appreciates it.

“Can I ask you something personal without you getting angry?” Lucy asks, not wanting to overstep or upset Astra.

“Yes,” Astra answers, though she cannot imagine ever being angry at Lucy.

Lucy exhales slowly while Astra caresses her cheek with the back of her index finger. She really should have said hello last year so they could have met sooner and she had been so wrong to think that her soulmate wouldn’t even want to get to know her. “I think you’re an alien,” she whispers, hoping not to sound crazy or something.

“I am waiting for your question,” Astra says quietly, because that didn’t sound like a question.

“Oh come on,” Lucy whispers and she has a feeling Astra is teasing her. “Are you an alien?”

“Yes,” Astra answers, having no shame or worries to admit that she is indeed an alien. “I am a Kryptonian to be precise. Sadly, my home, Krypton, has perished.”

“I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose everything you have,” Lucy replies, not knowing just how painful that might be.

“I did not lose everything,” Astra points out. She laces her fingers together with Lucy’s. It feels comforting to be touching her soulmate, to have this closeness. Her niece is not her secret to share, though she is willing to share anything else Lucy desires to know. “I have not lost you.”

“You’re really amazing, Star,” Lucy whispers affectionately. She nuzzles closer towards Astra, wrapping her arms around her. “Maybe we could look at the ceiling for a while and watch a movie later,” she suggests.

“As you wish, dear one,” Astra replies, moving to lie down with Lucy.

“Aliens often look different or have certain powers,” Lucy says, intrigued as to what Astra can do. “Which powers do you have? Oh and in case you were wondering, your secret is safe with me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this,” Alex says, shocked. “You’re seriously a vegan?”

“Yes,” Maggie answers. “I’m seriously a vegan, have been for a long time,” she says, seeing no issue with that. “I know some yummy vegan ice cream you should try.”

“Vegan ice cream isn’t going anywhere near my mouth,” Alex replies, scrunching her nose up at the idea. “It must taste bad.”

“Did you try it?” Maggie asks, looking at Alex who is judging vegan ice cream way too fast and is writing it off so soon.

“Well… no,” Alex answers, a bit ashamed. “I feel like it’s going to taste bad though.”

“You feel it,” Maggie snorts, finding that excuse ridiculous. “If you try vegan ice cream you can choose a movie,” she offers. “You can’t knock it off until you at least try it. If you really don’t like it after that, then fine, but you need to have a taste first.”

“If it tastes bad I’m going to select the sappiest romcom I can find for us to watch,” Alex warns. Maggie’s loud groan makes her smile and a part of her hopes it tastes bad so she can tease her soulmate with a sappy romantic comedy movie.

“I should have known you’d be a sap,” Maggie comments, which is an odd comment because they don’t know each other that well yet. “I’m willing to bet you’re all into flowers for Valentine and prom dances and such.”

“Flowers are kind of nice,” Alex replies, shifting from one foot onto the other. “I’ve never you know,” she says, waving her hand around in the air, but Maggie only looks at her with her head tilted. “Been to prom,” she clarifies.

Maggie had not expected that, considering she thought Alex would have been to prom in high school with a pretty dress or something. “Do you feel like it was a missed opportunity?” she asks, wondering if her soulmate had wanted to go.

“Yeah, I do,” Alex answers, because she would have loved to go. “I mean, I don’t regret that I didn’t go because back then I was dating Vicky and she was sick, so I went to her place to look after her instead. It’s not like I would have wanted to go to prom with anyone else at the time anyway.”

“I think it’s sweet that you took care of her,” Maggie compliments. It’s interesting to learn where Alex's priorities are and she can feel that her soulmate genuinely cares about other people, even puts them first. “Maybe you can get a chance to go to a formal here at college, which is close to a prom. It may not be the same, but it’s something.”

“Hmm possibly,” Alex whispers, not wanting to get any hopes up. “Do you think you would go with me?”

“If you try more vegan food, sure,” Maggie answers teasingly.

“Ugh, Sawyer,” Alex whines. “Where is your sympathy?”

“Vegan food is not poison, Danvers,” Maggie replies while shaking her head. “If you want to go to some sort of prom, I’ll go with you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is wearing a white dress and a smidge of cherry red lipstick for her date with Kara Danvers. Leslie had asked her where the hell she was going, to which she had said it isn’t her business. Her black heels complete her outfit and perhaps this is too formal, though that doesn’t matter.

“Hey,” Kara says with a chipper tone. “You look beautiful,” she says, looking Lena up and down.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena replies to be polite. “As do you,” she says, which is merely the truth and flattery won’t get anywhere with her.

“Can I take your arm?” Kara asks sweetly, holding her arm out for Lena.

“No, you can’t,” Lena answers, not wanting that kind of closeness. She will humor Kara for an hour or so on whatever date the girl has planned and then they can both go on with their lives.

“I made reservations for us to eat somewhere,” Kara announces while they walk. “So I hope you’re hungry.”

“I suppose I could eat,” Lena replies, given she hasn’t eaten lunch yet which was apparently a good call. “You can ask me three questions, anything goes and I get to ask you three questions where anything goes,” she suggests, wanting to test Kara a bit.

“Um sure,” Kara replies. She has no idea what Lena will ask her, though she hopes it won’t be anything bad.

“You can go first,” Lena insists. She shivers slightly when there’s a cold brush from the wind.

Kara takes her cardigan off, glad that she decided to take it with her because now she can offer it to Lena. “Is that better?” she asks as she tosses her cardigan over her soulmate’s shoulders.

“It is,” Lena has to admit. “Though you’re going to be cold now,” she points out. She doesn’t understand why Kara would be this kind to her, especially when she hasn’t been all that kind in return.

“I’m a warm-blooded person,” Kara replies quickly, practiced with the excuse. She could walk naked through snow and not feel cold, and her body wouldn’t feel cold either. Okay, questions, she’s supposed to ask one first. “What’s your fondest memory?”

Lena quirks an eyebrow up, surprised at that question. “When I was nine years old, my brother took me with him to go to some new amusement park which had just opened,” she answers, smiling at the memory. “He helped me to throw cups down so I could win the biggest teddy bear they had. We went into everything and ate so much candy that we had a stomach ache. It was a good day and I didn’t want it to end. When things get dark, I go back to that memory.”

Kara smiles to hear Lena’s answer, hearing it in her voice just how fond she is of that memory. She’s glad she asked because her soulmate sounds close to happy. It must be sad for Lena that Lex derailed as much as he did.

Lena clears her throat, mentally cursing at how sentimental she was getting when emotions are supposed to be icky. “What’s your deepest darkest secret?” she asks, deciding to go big.

Kara gulps because that’s a heavy question. Her real identity is a secret, though she wouldn’t call it a dark one. She can’t let Lena know that she’s an alien because she’s not supposed to share that. “If I told you that I would have to kill you,” she jokes, hoping that will suffice.

“Ah, so the ray of sunshine has some darkness inside of her after all,” Lena replies, intrigued. “I will let it slide because I don’t care to know anyway,” she says, slipping back into her cold demeanor. “If you could have one person you lost in your life again, who would you bring back?”

“My mother,” Kara answers, wishing her mother would have left Krypton with her. If only her mother would have gotten in that pod with her, but she understands that her parents must have felt like staying behind was the best choice, the right thing. Even so, it doesn’t entirely feel right that they sent her to a place she didn’t know all by herself when she was thirteen. “I lost her when I was thirteen and then I was taken in by the Danvers family,” she explains, the loss still painful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Kara it's all like "don't tell" and with Astra it's like "yes, I'm an alien, here have my secrets." I love toying with the contrast between them. 
> 
> The date between Kara and Lena will be continued in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy is propped onto her elbow on Astra’s bed, facing her while her hand lightly moves up and down her soulmate’s arm. She can feel every scar Astra has and she’s afraid her soulmate has so many more scars hidden underneath her clothes. “Who gave you all those scars?” she asks, saddened to imagine how much pain Astra must have endured.

“Prisoners of Fort Rozz,” Astra answers grimly. “Fort Rozz was located in the phantom zone where time did not pass. I was sent there when I was sixteen by my own parents who feared I would spread panic among our people, after I found out Krypton would perish within two decades. The other prisoners presumed I was weak, nothing but a sixteen year old girl. For each scar they have given me I gave them four. They wanted to break me, mentally and physically, though they never succeeded,” she explains, remembering it all too well. “I was right about what I had said, Krypton did perish. If they had listened I could have helped save Krypton.”

“It sounds really cold and harsh that your own parents sent you to prison,” Lucy replies, shivering at the thought. She fights the urge to ask if they didn’t have a heart because who would do that to their own daughter. “How come you’re being so honest with me?” she asks curiously because they barely know each other and Astra has been answering all of her questions. “It’s not that I mind, but it just puzzles me.”

“Each individual has morals,” Astra answers, resting her hand on Lucy’s waist. “One of my morals is to be honest towards my soulmate at all times. You may not always find the truth pleasant, though I shall not lie to you.”

“Morals sound good,” Lucy whispers, liking the sound of that. “You’re honorable, I like it.”

Astra gets up from her bed for a moment to collect something from her drawer. “This is for you,” she says as she hands Lucy the spy beacon. “If you are ever in trouble, press this and I shall find you.”

Lucy takes the small thing from Astra, staring at it. “What kind of thing is this?”

“A spy beacon,” Astra answers. “I have the other one. When you press it, you will see it glow and so will I.”

“It’s sweet that you’re giving me this,” Lucy replies, touched that Astra would want to look after her like that.

Astra lies down again, caressing Lucy’s arm. She will not let anyone hurt her soulmate, not ever. “My dear one,” she whispers before slipping into her Kryptonese tongue to whisper sweet words.

“Teach me,” Lucy whispers, intrigued to hear Astra speaking Kryptonese. They’re soulmates so she wants to learn, wants to be able to communicate with Astra that way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena tries to smile politely when Kara pushes her chair under the table for her once she’s sitting down. She can tell that the girl is trying to be chivalrous, which is kind of cute. “If you could be anywhere right now, where would you want to be?” she asks, because Kara still owes her two questions.

Kara walks around the table, taking the seat across from Lena. Anywhere is a broad perspective and Krypton would have been a good choice if it hadn’t perished, though that’s something she wouldn’t be able to say. “Space,” she answers, which is vague and doesn’t give her away. There are plenty of humans who are interested in space as well.

“Interesting choice for a Sportive Sport,” Lena comments, feeling like Kara sounds more like a Galaxy Geek now.

“My turn,” Kara says, trying to think of two more questions to ask. “What scares you the most?” she asks, because with questions like that she can really get to know Lena better.

Lena rests her hands on her knees, digging her nails lightly in her flesh because that’s a mean question. A Luthor does not show fear and yet she does have certain fears, even though she wishes she wouldn’t. Luthors do have fears, but they don’t talk about them, they don’t admit they do. “I suppose what scares me the most is to be alone, completely. To be left without any family or friends, so I would grow old alone and die alone,” she answers grimly. She only has one question left to ask and so does Kara, though she might ask more questions as their date goes on. The girl is digging and is underestimating her.

“You’ll never be alone,” Kara replies and she almost says that Lena will always have her. She clears her throat and decides to look at the menu. “Which food would you like?”

“I will have a salad,” Lena answers, not wanting to eat too much. “And a glass of red wine,” she says to the waiter who just showed up at their table. She is old enough to drink while Kara isn’t. Lovely perks of being twenty-one and as a Luthor, she has a refined taste for a decent glass of wine.

Kara puts the menu down and looks at the waiter, hoping he can write fast enough. “I want a glass of water, two servings of potstickers, sweet potatoes, a serving of fries, an omelet, the special double burger and uh… chocolate mousse for afterwards,” she rambles. When the waiter is done scribbling, she smiles politely. “That will be all.”

“I’ll say,” Lena whispers quietly. “Order more and they’d have nothing left,” she mumbles. How much is the new girl starving to order that much? Jesus, when is the last time Kara ate?

Kara tries not to look at Lena because she hears every whisper and every mumble. Maybe she should have ordered a salad like her soulmate did and then eat more after their date or something. Having a fast metabolism isn’t always a blessing when people look at her weird due to how much she eats. She usually ignores it all, but now that it comes from Lena it stings.

Lena nods at the waiter when their drinks are brought to them. It pleases her that they don’t ask for her ID, clearly seeing that she’s old enough without having to check. “How do you feel about not being old enough to drink yet?” she inquires.

“I don’t mind because I don’t drink alcohol anyway,” Kara answers, since alcohol doesn’t affect her. “My favorite drink is club soda.”

“Hmm so you don’t drink, interesting,” Lena replies, a tad surprised. It’s rare for a college student not to drink, even when they’re not old enough because tons of college students drink anyway. “Do you smoke?”

“No, that would be gross,” Kara answers while scrunching her nose up. She doesn’t understand why some people smoke, on purpose.

Lena smiles because Kara sounds quite innocent. “Do you have any tattoos or piercings?” she asks, digging a bit more.

“No,” Kara answers. She wonders why Lena is asking such strange things. If she were to get a piercing or a tattoo, the needle would break on her skin, so even if she wanted those things she wouldn’t be able to get them. Okay focus, she has to make sure her soulmate doesn’t dislike their date because it would be painful if she wouldn’t be allowed to have contact with Lena anymore.

An hour later Lena is done with her salad while Kara is eating the last few potstickers.

“You have to try one of these,” Kara says, holding a potsticker out for Lena. “I usually never share my food, but you’re pretty special and I want to share with you.”

“Well then I guess I can’t say no,” Lena replies, sighing. She really has no idea why Kara is putting so much effort into her. It doesn’t make any sense, unless the girl would be her soulmate, but her name doesn’t match with her soulmate tattoo. There are people sometimes who are drawn to someone who isn’t their soulmate so it’s not exclusive, though she’s a Luthor, so Kara would be making a mistake.

Kara smiles while Lena eats the potsticker. “Do you like it? Is it good? It tastes great, right?” she asks excitedly.

Lena holds her hand up, still chewing. Kara may be practically inhaling the food, but she needs time to chew slowly and to swallow. “It tastes alright,” she concludes, though she wouldn’t go out of her way to eat potstickers.

“This date isn’t over yet,” Kara says while she takes her wallet to pay. She has more planned and hopefully Lena won’t mind, but this whole day counts as one date, to which her soulmate agreed to.

Lena frowns when Kara holds a hand out to her. “I don’t hold hands,” she says, rejecting to take the girl’s hand.

“Follow me,” Kara insists, dropping her hand. It’s difficult not to be allowed to touch Lena at all when her fingers are aching for it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie chuckles while Alex keeps making a face and vegan ice cream isn’t bad at all, though her soulmate eats it as if she’s making her eat dirt. “You can’t even keep a straight face for five seconds,” she comments.

“I’m glad you noticed how gay I am, Sawyer,” Alex replies, scooping her spoon into the ice cream again. “Hey, curious question, which movie was the worst you ever saw?”

“You’re not going to like my answer,” Maggie answers, having a feeling Alex is going to disagree. “The worst I ever saw was when someone organized a marathon to watch the Harry Potter movies. I don’t get why so many people like them.”

“Oh my god, how dare you,” Alex gasps. “It’s a crime not to like those because hello magic.”

“It looks quite boring behind the scenes, waving sticks around and mumbling nonsense,” Maggie replies, definitely not liking it. “There are people out there, aliens to be exact, who can do things such as shape shift, fly and so on. Now that’s much cooler if you ask me.”

“Um yeah, that sounds cool,” Alex agrees, feeling a bit nervous. Her mind flashes to Kara and damn, she really hopes her sister is doing okay on her date with Lena without giving her secret away. “Since you’ve made me eat vegan ice cream we’re going to watch the Harry Potter movies.”

“That doesn’t sound like a romcom, Danvers,” Maggie points out, not looking forward to sit through hours of those movies.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Alex says to convince Maggie. “We probably won’t see much of it anyway, not when I’m going to be busy kissing you.”

“You’re going to need more chap stick,” Maggie warns, thinking how dry their lips could get if they keep kissing. “We won’t be able to watch them all today, there are too many.”

“Mhmm, that makes it even better,” Alex whispers, putting the vegan ice cream aside so she can pull Maggie onto her lap. “It means we’ll be doing this again soon.”

“Awe, you’re going to eat vegan ice cream again soon,” Maggie teases.

“You’re so mean,” Alex replies softly. “Why exactly are we dating?”

“Because you’re my soulmate so you’re stuck with me and you would cry ugly tears if I’d revoke our dates.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finished, too. With that knowledge, I'll let you all wait until tomorrow. I'm just that nice. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kara slowly moves her hands away from Lena’s eyes and it had been quite a debate to be allowed to even cover her eyes, but she didn’t want her soulmate to see where she was taking her. It’s obvious to her that Lena is very cautious when it comes to trust because at first she thought her soulmate would walk away and give up on the rest of their date.

Lena blinks her eyes a few times to adjust to the sudden light after having had her eyes covered for a while. “The beach,” she whispers, surprised. “You brought me to the beach.”

“The sound of the waves is nice,” Kara says, enjoying the sound of the waves rolling over the water. She can feel a gentle breeze from the wind and the sun is warm. “Do you… dislike it?” she asks when Lena is frowning.

“I should take my shoes off,” Lena answers, not wanting to get sand in them, though she feels she already did.

“Allow me,” Kara offers, crouching down in front of Lena. “May I?” she asks, gesturing at her feet.

Lena sighs, but nods anyway. She rests a hand on Kara’s shoulder for balance as she lifts her left foot up so the girl can take her shoes off. It’s sweet that Kara is being so helpful and she has to admit that there is a certain charm about the girl, but it would be wrong to develop any kind of feelings whatsoever for someone who isn’t her soulmate. A Luthor doesn’t love, though she knows she can love people, does love people and she will love her soulmate.

Kara’s fingers are quick and deft as she takes Lena’s shoes off. “Is the sand okay?” she asks, thinking of how sometimes the sand is too warm for human’s bare feet. One time she took Alex to a beach somewhere and her sister had scolded at how hot the sand was due to the sun.

“The sand is fine,” Lena answers, feeling confused by Kara’s question. It is afternoon now and she assumes her odds at getting back to her sorority house before dark are slim. She can’t say she dislikes their date so far, though she wouldn’t say it’s been fun either. Watching the girl stuff her face with food back at that restaurant was slightly comical and also concerning.

Kara takes her own shoes off and walks up to the water, letting it cover her feet until it touches her ankles. “Lena, come here,” she says cheerfully, waving at her soulmate to come closer. “This feels good.”

Lena gives in and walks up to the water, which isn’t too cold. “I have never been here before,” she says, unfamiliar with this beach.

“We can come here again sometime,” Kara offers, hopeful that she will be hanging out with Lena more.

Lena closes her eyes for a moment to relax, to listen to the sound of the waves and the few birds she can hear. This feels peaceful, different. When she opens her eyes, Kara is standing right in front of her with her head tilted to the side, indicating that the girl was staring at her.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes, ashamed when Lena takes a step back. “You looked so peaceful, I just couldn’t help myself,” she explains, having heard how her soulmate’s heart had slowed down.

“You can stop apologizing,” Lena says, not needing Kara to say sorry for everything all the time.

Kara bites her bottom lip, hesitating to speak. “Lena… I know you’re a rebel, but…,” she says, pausing until Lena nods at her. “You can be yourself because I really want to get to know _you_ and we’re alone here so you can just be… you,” she continues, wishing her soulmate wouldn’t hold back or put a mask on. “I pinkie promise I won’t tell anyone,” she promises, holding her pinky up.

Lena snorts to see Kara holding her pinky out. Okay, this girl is adorable. She shakes her head and locks her pinkie with Kara’s, feeling a jolt of electricity at the touch. Why does she get affected so much when they touch? “I’m secretly a science geek,” she confesses. “I would have joined the National Nerds or the Galaxy Geeks, but a Luthor has to be a Red Rebel. Sometimes those other two sororities spite me when they seem to think I wouldn’t be capable to be good at science. Astra is smart, I’ll hand her that, but there’s nothing she can build that I can’t.”

Kara has to bite her tongue because it’s possible her aunt _can_ build things Lena can’t. Some humans are incredibly smart, but Kryptonians were far more advanced. It’s better not to say anything because she wouldn’t be able to explain to Lena why she thinks Astra can build more and altogether it would be bad to speak up about that.

“I don’t want you to get any ideas, Kara,” Lena warns, wanting to be mindful. “This date isn’t horrid, but I don’t do dates and such and I would appreciate it if you don’t follow me around on campus. Whatever you think we can have, we can’t and we won’t.” Perhaps she’s bursting Kara’s bubble now, but she needs to bring the girl down to earth and make sure Kara doesn’t hold on to false hope.

Kara has to turn around for a moment so Lena can’t see the tears that are forming in her eyes. Hearing her soulmate say those things is painful, but Lena doesn’t know they’re soulmates.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Alex,” Maxwell says, leaning against the wall outside the National Nerds sorority house.

“Maxwell,” Alex replies, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re at the wrong house,” she says, annoyed because he’s been following her around a lot.

“I’m here for you,” Maxwell says, taking a step closer towards Alex. “I was thinking we could go out sometime.”

“I’d rather stab my eyes than going out with you,” Alex says icily. It makes her stomach twist in a sickening way that Maxwell would want to go out with her. She can’t stand him and she’s a lesbian, which should be very obvious.

Maxwell reaches into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a card. “When you change your mind, you can call me,” he says, holding the card out to Alex.

“Which part of no don’t you understand?” Alex grumbles, refusing to accept the card from him. “I have a newsflash for you, I’m a lesbian.”

Maxwell smiles and continues to hold the card out. “We will see how much of a lesbian you are once you go out with me,” he says, now nearly pushing the card in Alex’s hand.

James clears his throat, lingering at the door. “Alex said no,” he says sternly to Maxwell. “Leave or I will forcibly remove you.”

Alex sighs when Maxwell walks away, hoping that he’ll finally leave her alone. It’s not her fault that his wrists are bare, which doesn’t mean he should get a free ticket to bother whoever he wants. People with bare wrists hardly exist, but they’re out there and Maxwell is one of them.

“Are you okay, Alex?” James asks, his head tilted down to look at her.

“I’m fine, I just wish he’d take a hint,” Alex answers. “Even if I’d write it on my forehead he still wouldn’t stop.”

James steps aside so Alex can enter the house. “If he continues to harass you, you can file a complaint against him,” he suggests.

“It doesn’t have to get that far,” Alex replies, kind of wanting the issue to go away by itself. “If it gets out of hand, I’ll go have a word with the dean. For now, I can handle it,” she says, sighing. “Why are you here anyway?” she asks, since James belongs with the Sportive Sports, leads them even.

“Winn was trying to teach me how to play chess,” James answers. “My family knows his family, so we sort of grew up together. He’s a good kid.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie walks into her room and hears Lucy mumbling words in a language she doesn’t recognize. “Hey, Luce,” she says, smiling when Lucy jumps up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh hey, Mags,” Lucy replies, surprised that Maggie is back so soon. “I thought you’d have another class,” she says, since she knows Kara is still tied up in a class.

“No, I’m done for today,” Maggie replies, shaking her head. “You’ve got me confused with Kara’s schedule.”

Lucy closes her notebook and puts it away in her backpack. “Not going to hang out with Alex?” she asks, because she knows they’ve been spending time together frequently.

“Too much homework,” Maggie answers, which is true for her and Alex. “What language were you speaking?”

“Hmm what?” Lucy asks, not following what Maggie is talking about. “I’m speaking English.”

“When I walked in I thought I heard you speak in a different language,” Maggie explains. “I was curious which language that was.”

“Oh that,” Lucy answers casually. She was practicing Kryptonese from the few words Astra has been teaching her, but that’s a secret she won’t share with anyone. “It was Spanish, but I’m a bit rusty so it probably sounded weird.”

Maggie has heard Spanish before and what Lucy was mumbling didn’t sound anything like Spanish at all. “You’re extra rusty then,” she comments.

Lucy grabs her backpack and slings it over her shoulder. “I’ll be back later,” she says, excusing herself. “There’s a project I need to work on and they teamed me up with someone from the geeks,” she lies. There’s no project at all, but since she’s a sophomore, her friends can’t tell if she’s lying or not.

“Okay,” Maggie replies, walking over to her bed to get started on her homework. She’s not sure what Lucy is hiding, but she’ll find out eventually because she detects. Her guess is that Lucy has been seeing someone to whom she always runs off to with one excuse or another.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Lee,” Leslie calls out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Lena looks up at Leslie, who is holding flowers in her hand. Now that’s a sight she hasn’t quite seen before. “Hmm?” she asks, wondering what her friend wants.

“These flowers were dropped off for you,” Leslie says, holding them out to Lena. “You’ve got a secret admirer.”

Lena sighs and accepts the flowers, looking at them. Red roses. What a romantic cliché. “I hate flowers,” she grumbles. No she doesn’t.

“No you don’t,” Leslie replies, grinning. “You like flowers.”

Lena reads the small card that’s attached to the roses. Of course, it’s from Kara, that’s no surprise at all. “Red roses are overrated,” she says coldly as she tosses them into the trash.

“Damn, Lee,” Leslie says, staring down at the roses which are now in the trash. “That’s actually really cold, even for you.”

“I don’t want flowers or anything else,” Lena mutters. “She’s a freshman and I’m not interested to have some girl scout fawning over me.”

Leslie smirks and plops down on her bed. “Sit your ass down, I need to have a word with you,” she says with a serious tone in her voice.

Lena sits down next to Leslie, raising an eyebrow at her while she waits. She can see that her friend isn’t smirking anymore now.

“I know you went out with that girl recently,” Leslie begins, facing Lena. “If you like her, then that’s cool. Who the fuck cares that she’s a freshman? Who cares that you’re a Luthor? Stop being an idiot and allow yourself something nice for a change. Listen, binch, I’ve known you for three years and in those three years you haven’t smiled as much as you did that day you got back from your date with that girl. So whatever it is she does that makes you smile like that, you need more of it so go fucking get it and let yourself be happy for once.”

“Very lovely speech,” Lena replies dryly. “You’re wrong about some things though,” she corrects Leslie. “It does matter that I’m a Luthor because that girl is the walking, breathing definition of a ray of sunshine and if she gets too close with me she’ll just get her heart broken. I’m not interested to let her be a fling because she’s genuinely a good girl.”

“Who said anything about a fling?” Leslie asks, frowning. “You’re dense as fuck, I hope you know that.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Hi, I’m Kara,” Kara says, holding her hand out with a friendly smile plastered on her face. “It’s a pleasure to meet you… M’gann was it, right?”

“Hello, Kara,” M’gann replies, shaking Kara’s hand. “Yes, you’re right,” she confirms.

Kara decides that she likes M’gann already because her handshake is soft and her smile is nice. “I appreciate that you found my aunt when she landed here on earth,” she says, grateful that Astra has had M’gann.

“It was the least I could do,” M’gann says, holding her hands up lightly.

“Thank you for the invite,” Astra says to M’gann, briefly hugging her. “My niece has been curious about you.”

“True, I have been,” Kara admits. “I wanted to see for myself who took my aunt in.”

“I have made extra food,” M’gann announces as she guides them towards her kitchen. “Astra always had a rather generous appetite and I assume you do, too,” she says to Kara.

“Yeah, I really do,” Kara replies with a small chuckle. “I’m surprised my family never went bankrupt purely from feeding me,” she jokes, but it falls kind of flat when she realizes that it may sound kind of wrong. “I mean my adoptive family,” she corrects herself.

“You are allowed to introduce them as your family,” Astra says, not minding it. “After five years, you seem to have grown close to them. It is understandable. I personally developed a bond with M’gann and I do not fault you for having developed a bond with the family who took you in.”

Kara has a tight-lipped smile as she replies with a small nod. Maybe if she had known sooner about her aunt being here on earth she could have been there for her, but the past is gone and all she can do is be here now. “The Danvers had their hands full when they took me in,” she says when they sit down at the kitchen table. “I struggled with my powers at first and would burn holes in their walls and such. How did that go with Astra?”

“She had a few issues at first, though she adapted fairly quickly,” M’gann answers. “Having her around felt like having an adult around, she’s always been mature for her age, wise beyond her years.”

“I’m sure that’s true,” Kara replies, able to imagine it due to the small bits of time she spent with her aunt. “How did you find her?” she asks curiously, because she didn’t get any details about that yet.

“There had been a crash and there were several aliens,” M’gann answers, glancing briefly at Astra who nods. “I found Astra in the middle of a fight. There was an army of sorts present to take the aliens down and abduct them. I took Astra with me because despite how mature she appeared, I saw the child hidden underneath her injuries.”

“I owe M’gann a lot of gratitude,” Astra says, pleased that M’gann has been there for her. “Without her I would have been lost in this world.”

Kara nods slowly, taking the information in. “My aunt told me you’re a white Martian who is choosing to be a green Martian,” she says to M’gann, curious about that.

“Yes, and I have reasons for that,” M’gann replies, nodding. “White Martians slaughtered green Martians. They were cruel and heartless, always bringing destruction everywhere they went. I refused to kill a child, killed a few white Martians instead and fled to earth. It is a very long time ago, but I will never forget.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie smiles when Alex kisses her softly and then she feels a hand slipping underneath her shirt. She wriggles herself free when her soulmate’s hand moves higher up. “I should go,” she says apologetically. “There’s still a bunch of stuff I need to study.”

“Can’t you stay for one more hour?” Alex tries, now that she has her room to herself. “My roommate won’t be back for a few more hours for sure,” she says, happy that they get to have privacy.

“I’d love to, but I can’t,” Maggie answers. She pecks Alex’s lips lightly and at the same time she feels arms wrapping around her waist.

Alex pulls Maggie down on top of her and kisses her, parting her lips to deepen their kiss. She whines when her soulmate backs away, missing the contact instantly. “Half an hour?” she tries, as a compromise.

“You’re cute,” Maggie whispers, tapping Alex’s nose with her index finger. “I have to go.”

“Okay,” Alex sighs, relenting. “My roommate is going to some place this weekend and I was wondering if maybe you want to come over then?” she asks, her eyes sparkling at the thought of spending her weekend with Maggie, probably sleeping together in her bed.

“I’ll think about it,” Maggie answers. A pasted smile forms on her face while her eyes keep shifting towards the door. “I have to go now. I’ll see how much stuff I have to do this weekend.”

Alex feels confused because everything has been going great between them and it’s been a month, but something feels off. The last few days Maggie is suddenly always busy, always needs to leave to go do homework or to study or such. It makes her wonder if her soulmate is trying to avoid her, but that doesn’t make sense. “If you have a lot of work this weekend I can try to help,” she offers, willing to do almost anything to spend time with Maggie.

“That won’t be necessary,” Maggie replies, shaking her head quickly. “I can get it done and you’d only distract me anyway.”

“Not fair,” Alex says, disagreeing, although she might be too much of a distraction. “You’re not trying to avoid me are you?” she asks jokingly, though she genuinely worries.

Maggie sighs deeply and walks up to Alex, placing her finger under her chin to tilt her head up. “I’ll stay for ten more minutes, but then I really have to go,” she says, partially giving in. She leans her head down to capture her soulmate’s lips with her own.

Alex has an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that she’s somehow bothering Maggie and that she should have let her leave rather than trying to get her to stay longer. Is she being too clingy? What if she’s suffocating her soulmate without fully realizing it?

Maggie smirks when Alex yanks her down on the bed and then her soulmate is on top of her with her hands roaming freely. She takes Alex’s hands, lacing her fingers with hers. “Slow down, Danvers,” she whispers, squeezing her hands. “I won’t disappear.” She has a feeling her soulmate is trying to rush everything too much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is sitting in a bar, drinking one drink after the other. She’s always been okay with holding her liquor, though if she drinks enough she can take the edge off. Today was a rather unsettling day because she had been to prison to visit her brother, who didn’t seem pleased to see her. After that she had gone to the graveyard to place flowers on Lionel’s grave. Lionel was never much of a warm father, but he did love her more than anyone else in her family did.

Her father had passed away when she was a young teenager. She misses how he would try to give her good fatherly advice or how he took her side when her mother wouldn’t allow her to stay up an extra hour for example to finish a movie. It wasn’t a good idea to go visit Lex and Lionel on the same day and it’s her own fault that she overwhelmed herself.

Another thing that upsets her is that lately she’s been throwing everything Kara sent her away. When she gets flowers, she throws them in the trash, as well as chocolates she’s been receiving. She did something awful this morning, something she shouldn’t have done. The new girl had written a poem for her and handed it to her with the brightest smile someone could possibly muster. The poem was sweet and she assumes Kara spent quite some time on it. After she read it, she tore it up right in front of her and basically spat that she’s not interested.

The real reason she is upset is the fact that she made the new girl cry. When she tore that poem, god, that beautiful smile fell, those lips trembled and tears streamed down Kara’s cheeks. It made her feel like a monster that ripped the girl’s heart out of her chest and stomped on it. A few other students who happened to be nearby had gasped and there were various whispers. She’s a Luthor, she’s mean and now Kara knows that, too.

“Please stop.”

Lena looks to her right where the small voice came from, finding herself staring at Kara. “You’re not old enough to be here and you said you don’t drink,” she says coldly, not caring that she’s revealing that she remembers that.

“I’m not here to drink,” Kara replies, taking Lena’s glass out of her hand. “I’m here for you because you’re hurting and if you don’t see me as your friend or anything then that’s okay, but I see you as… a friend, so I’m here.”

“You’re foolish,” Lena says, not understanding why Kara is here when she was beyond mean today. Why would the new girl even want to be her friend? Enemies would make more sense. “Your lip is trembling again. I already made you cry today, don’t make me make you cry again.”

“This isn’t you,” Kara whispers, because it isn’t. The Lena she’s been seeing today is not how her soulmate is. She knows that Lena can be soft and that she’s hiding it.

Lena signals the bartender for more drinks and keeps drinking, despite Kara’s attempts to stop her. It’s getting late and after a while the alcohol catches up to her, making her dizzy until she passes out.

Kara scoops Lena into her arms, gently carrying her to her sorority house while she tries to make a face as if carrying her soulmate would be difficult.

“Well shit,” Leslie mutters when Kara walks in with Lena. “I’ll show you her room,” she says, walking up the stairs. “You good?”

“Yeah, I can hold her for a bit longer,” Kara answers. “It’s a good thing I always eat a bunch of spinach.”

“Whatever you say, sport,” Leslie replies, taking the steps two at a time. She opens the door of the bedroom she shares with Lena. “This is it,” she says, letting the girl in.

Kara doesn’t ask any questions when Leslie shuts the door behind her without entering as well. She carries Lena towards the closest bed and gently puts her down before lying down next to her.

Lena stirs awake and cries in a way she hasn’t cried in years, feeling broken and hurt.

Kara adjusts Lena a bit so her soulmate’s head is on her chest. “Shh, it’s okay,” she whispers soothingly, stroking Lena’s hair. “Listen to the words my heart says with each beat,” she whispers, hoping to comfort her soulmate. “Each beat says I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Lena exhales slowly, listening to the steady rhythm of Kara’s heart while she speaks. With each beat the girl says _I love you_ and those words go right through her own heart. Tears are falling when she shifts and presses a kiss to Kara’s lips. She feels guilty because this girl isn’t her soulmate and yet she _feels_ things.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Alex is happy that Maggie is in her room and even happier that her roommate won’t be here tonight so they have privacy. She takes her soulmate’s hand in hers and tugs gently to get Maggie on her bed with her. “How are you feeling?” she asks, massaging her soulmate’s shoulders.

“I feel good,” Maggie answers, sighing softly as Alex’s deft fingers massage her. “What about you, Danvers?”

“I feel excellent now that you’re here,” Alex answers, kneading a bit harder. “You must have been stressed, I can feel it in your shoulders,” she notes, feeling the knots.

“Yeah, college isn’t easy,” Maggie replies, having had a lot of work already. “I must say I’m a bit concerned because this is only my freshman year, so I think they’ll really grill me the other three years after this one.”

“It’s not as bad as it seems once you get the hang of it,” Alex assures. “In the beginning it feels like a lot and it’s more work than high school was, but it pays off.”

“Mhmm,” Maggie hums when Alex kisses her shoulders. “That feels nice,” she says, encouraging her soulmate not to stop. “You’re good with your hands.”

“I’ll massage your back as well,” Alex whispers, wanting Maggie to feel even better. “I like making you feel good.”

Maggie isn’t surprised to hear that. She gives in when Alex pushes her down onto her stomach to let her massage her back. Her body shivers slightly when hands slip under her shirt.

“This will be easier with your shirt off,” Alex comments, tugging at the hem of Maggie’s shirt.

Maggie sits up for a few seconds so Alex can take her shirt off. Once her shirt is discarded onto the floor, she lies down on her stomach again.

Alex traces her fingers over the clasp of Maggie’s bra before she unclasps it. “Better access,” she says, pushing it to the side so she can touch her soulmate’s bare back.

Maggie rests her head on the pillow, tilting it to the side so she can breathe properly while Alex massages her back. “It feels like I should come here more often,” she says, relaxing with every touch. Her body has needed this more than she knew.

“You definitely should,” Alex agrees. She leans down, littering Maggie’s back with kisses while she continues to massage her. When she’s done, she makes her soulmate turn around so she can kiss her.

“Alex,” Maggie whispers, feeling her soulmate touch her breasts through the fabric of her bra, which isn’t quite in place anymore. “You’re leaving me at a disadvantage here.”

Alex smiles and kisses Maggie’s collarbones, slowly kissing lower. “You can sleep over tonight,” she offers, reminding her soulmate that she said she’d think about it. “I’ll make it worth your while,” she promises, lowering a hand between Maggie’s legs.

Maggie sighs and brings her hands behind her back to clasp her bra and shift it back into place. “I can’t,” she replies, getting up from Alex’s bed to pick her shirt up from the floor.

Alex frowns, confused. “Why not?” she asks, wanting to understand why Maggie is saying she can’t.

“Schoolwork, studies and such,” Maggie answers, shrugging. She pulls her shirt over her head and kisses Alex’s cheek.

“But it’s late,” Alex replies, still confused. “You could sleep here tonight and go back to your room in the morning,” she suggests.

“Some other time, Danvers,” Maggie says, rejecting Alex’s suggestion.

Alex lets out an exasperated sigh and drops down on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. “I don’t know why you’re avoiding me,” she says, aggravated.

“I’m not avoiding you,” Maggie disagrees. “I’m sorry if it looks that way,” she apologizes, taking a step closer to Alex. “It’s just each time we kiss things-”

“Just go,” Alex grumbles, cutting Maggie off. “Keep your excuses, I’m tired and I’m going to sleep.”

Maggie takes a deep breath. “Sleep well,” she whispers. She exits Alex’s room and clicks the door shut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy pins Astra’s wrists above her head and bends down to whisper Kryptonese in her ear, hoping to impress her soulmate. When she’s done whispering, she kisses the shell of Astra’s ear and nips at her earlobe.

“You are improving, dear one,” Astra appraises, having heard that Lucy practiced.

“Mhmm, I try my best,” Lucy whispers. She curls the white streak in Astra’s hair around her finger. “I like our relationship, a lot,” she says, enjoying how much time they spent together and how slow they are taking things. Her soulmate is very gentle and loving.

“As do I,” Astra whispers, caressing Lucy’s back.

“I told Maggie I’d be going for an early jog,” Lucy says, grinning. “She’s one of my roommates. I don’t know where my other roommate was, but Kara could be with her sister for all I know.”

Astra is relieved that she has her own room so she doesn’t need to go to Lucy’s room. It would be awkward considering her soulmate has two roommates with one of them being her niece.

“I really want to kiss you,” Lucy whispers, running her thumb along Astra’s bottom lip. “This slow pace we’re going at is great, but yeah.”

Astra surges up to kiss Lucy, melting their lips together while one hand settles on her soulmate’s lower back and her other hand cups the back of Lucy’s neck.

Lucy sighs into their kiss, happy to feel Astra’s soft lips against her own. Her soulmate is smooth and soft, tender. “We could eat breakfast together,” she whispers, not wanting to leave yet. “I could always say I went to get breakfast somewhere after jogging.”

“Breakfast would be delightful,” Astra replies, feeling rather hungry. “If you wish to run sometime, I would feel fortunate to join you.”

“Hmm, I might keep you up on that,” Lucy says, wanting to stay in shape. “Is it okay if I rest my hand on your stomach?”

“Yes,” Astra answers. A smile tugs at her lips when Lucy lies down next to her and places a hand on her stomach. “You are gentle with me,” she whispers, appreciating how loving and tender her soulmate is.

“You deserve gentle touches,” Lucy whispers, shifting a bit closer to kiss Astra’s cheek. “My Star,” she says, smiling when her soulmate turns to face her.

“Yours,” Astra confirms, shifting closer as well so they are chest to chest. “I am going to kiss you now.”

“Yes, please,” Lucy replies, smiling as Astra inches closer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena cracks her eyes open and her head hurts. Her memories from last night slowly come back to her. She was at a bar somewhere, getting drunk and then Kara was there, trying to get her to stop drinking, but she hadn’t listened.

“Good morning,” Kara whispers, in case Lena has a headache.

“Morning,” Lena mumbles while rubbing her eyes. “You slept here?”

“I did,” Kara answers, hoping that’s okay. “Nothing happened though,” she quickly assures Lena.

“I kissed you,” Lena points out, remembering the moment she had cried and kissed Kara.

“Okay, that happened,” Kara replies, holding a finger up. “But other than that nothing happened,” she assures, wanting to avoid making this look wrong.

“Why are we in Leslie’s bed and where the hell is she?” Lena asks as she slowly sits up.

“I don’t know,” Kara answers, because she’s not sure where Leslie slept. “Leslie let me in during the night, but that was it.”

“Hmm, she probably slept with Ivy and Harley or something,” Lena whispers, assuming Leslie went to go bug them or someone else. “Last night was a mistake,” she says, regretting what she did.

Kara’s mouth forms an o-shape. “I understand,” she says softly and she does. Lena drank too much last night so it wasn’t like her soulmate could think clearly about what she did when Lena kissed her.

“I shouldn’t have been drinking so much,” Lena sighs, planning to never do that again. “The pain I caused you yesterday morning hurt. You were so distraught, so upset.”

Kara looks down at the sheets, but then she feels Lena’s hands on her cheeks, which makes her gaze into her soulmate’s eyes.

“Last night was a mistake,” Lena repeats, her eyes flitting down to Kara’s lips. “Because I want to do this right,” she finishes, closing the gap between them to kiss the girl.

Kara relaxes, happy that Lena is kissing her. She kisses her soulmate back when the door opens, making them both jump.

“Breakfast!” Harley says loudly. “Oh hey, doll,” she says to Kara, walking over to the bed to sit down. “Ya got a pretty face.”

“Harley, get out,” Lena grumbles, pointing her finger at the door. “You should learn how to knock.”

“Just complimenting yer girl,” Harley replies, taking one of Kara’s hands. “Soft hands, have ya ever been in a fight?”

“Kara is not my…,” Lena says, but then she hesitates. “Whatever, just get out, Harley.”

Harley grins and hurries out of the room, giving Lena and Kara finger guns before she closes the door.

“Lena,” Kara whispers. She wishes she could tell her soulmate that they’re soulmates, but that would mean revealing her secret which she can’t. It doesn’t seem necessary either because she can be with Lena without having her knowing. “Does this mean you like me?” she asks shyly.

“You’re a likeable girl,” Lena answers cautiously. “This means that we can see each other sometimes,” she says, picking her words carefully so she doesn’t make Kara cry. She’d be lying if she would say she doesn’t feel something for the girl, though she assumes she would feel much more for her soulmate, even if that feels quasi impossible.

“Okay, I’d like that,” Kara replies, relieved that Lena isn’t brushing her off this time. Seeing her soulmate sometimes is better than nothing and she’ll take it.

“You brought me here last night when I was at one of the lowest points I’ve ever been,” Lena says, which she will never forget. “When I cried, you comforted me, which was very kind and caring of you. I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone though. A Luthor isn’t supposed to show weakness like that.”

“It’s not weakness to feel something, Lena,” Kara says softly, placing a finger under Lena’s chin. “You’re allowed to cry, to admit when something hurts. I won’t tell anyone, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“A Luthor isn’t supposed to cry,” Lena sighs. At least nobody else was around to hear or see her cry.

“Lena,” Kara whispers, taking both of her soulmate’s hands in her own. “Picture your six year old self sitting in front of you, crying. Would you tell her not to cry?”

Her parents would have and they did when she was six, more than once. “No,” Lena answers, because she wouldn’t tell someone not to cry. “I… would tell her it’s okay to cry and that there is no shame in it.”

“Exactly, it’s okay to cry,” Kara agrees. “You’re allowed to cry. You don’t have to wait for the dam to break.”

“I suppose that sums up what happened last night,” Lena whispers, having had that dam break more than once in the past, though she’s usually alone when it does. “A Luthor…,” she says, seeing Kara tilt her head and raise an eyebrow. “A Luthor is allowed to cry, too.”

“I’m so proud of you, Lena,” Kara says, her face lighting up as she pulls her soulmate into a hug. “There is always a difference between nature and nurture. You’ve been conditioned to think that you wouldn’t be allowed to cry, but deep down you know there’s nothing wrong with crying, with feeling.”

Lena smiles sadly as she gets up from the bed. “I don’t deserve her,” she whispers quietly to herself while disappearing into the bathroom.

Kara stares at the bathroom door and thinks how wrong Lena is because her soulmate does deserve her and it hurts to know how much Lena puts herself down. “You’re worthy of love,” she whispers, though her soulmate can’t hear her. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whispers, holding a hand to her chest where her heart is beating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the show the way Lena looked at Kara really gave me a strong vibe that she has feelings for her. Maybe the show will try to set up Kara with Mon-El and they'll have Lena hopelessly pining after her or something before they finally make supercorp canon. It's gross how much they've been forcing Kara/Mon-El.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara is walking outside when she runs into Alex, who is flailing her arms around, huffing and brushing her hands quickly through her hair. “What’s wrong?” she asks, sensing that her sister is upset.

“I don’t understand,” Alex answers, fidgeting with her shirt. “Everything seemed fine, but recently she’s always making up excuses. We have a good time and then she suddenly has to leave and it’s always schoolwork and studies, whether it’s day or night and I’m so confused.”

“Alex, wait, take a deep breath,” Kara says softly, taking her sister’s hands in hers. “We will go sit on a bench over there and we’ll talk about this,” she promises, walking over to a nearby bench.

Alex takes a deep breath in through her nose and exhales slowly through her mouth. She’s relieved that she walked into Kara because she needs to talk and her sister is her best friend. “It’s about Maggie,” she says when they sit down on the bench. “Lately I feel like she has been avoiding me.”

“What makes you feel like she’s avoiding you?” Kara asks, turning to face Alex.

“Okay so, we spend time together and it’s nice, but then all of the sudden she says she has to go,” Alex explains, feeling frustrated. “Last night I told her she could sleep over because my roommate wasn’t around. I thought she was going to stay. Everything went well when I was massaging her, but after that she suddenly said she couldn’t stay.”

“Hmm,” Kara says, nodding slowly. “Did you tell her you feel like she’s avoiding you?”

“I told her I didn’t know why she is avoiding me,” Alex answers. “So I didn’t really… ask,” she says, a tad ashamed. “She told me she’s not avoiding me and that she’s sorry. After that she was going to say something, but I kind of rudely cut her off and told her to go.”

“It sounds like you two are experiencing a lack of communication,” Kara concludes. “What happened right before she said she had to go?” she asks, wanting to understand better what could be the issue at hand.

Alex sighs because it’s going to be a bit awkward to talk about this with Kara, but they’re sisters and they always talk about anything. “She was in my room and her shoulders felt tense. I took her shirt off to massage her and I unclasped her bra,” she answers, watching Kara’s eyes widen. “Hey, you asked.”

“I know, I know,” Kara replies, holding her hands up. “Continue, I’m listening,” she says, keeping an open mind.

“After I massaged her I uh… cupped her breasts, over her bra, which was still loose at the time,” Alex explains, blushing at the memory. “She said something about me leaving her at a disadvantage and I told her she could stay over for the night and that I would make it worth her while.”

“I see,” Kara whispers, tapping her index finger against her cheek. “The other times where Maggie suddenly said she had to go, were things headed in a sexual direction?”

Alex frowns at Kara’s question, but it also makes her think. “Um… sometimes I was pressing my knee between her legs and okay this is kind of too much information to be sharing with my little sister,” she answers, cringing. “Things always get a bit heated when we’re alone and kissing, so yes, I suppose the answer is yes.”

“Did you ever ask Maggie if she was okay with… speeding things along?” Kara asks carefully. “Like, was she comfortable with you taking her shirt off and touching her like that? I’m not an expert, but from what you told me it’s possible that things are going too fast, so she runs away to avoid… going there. Maybe Maggie isn’t ready to be touched like that and to have sex.”

“Oh god,” Alex whispers, slapping her hand against her forehead. “I’m such an idiot,” she says, realizing where she went wrong. “I thought she was avoiding me because she wasn’t interested anymore or something and I didn’t stop to think that I was moving too fast. She even said easy or slow down on a few occasions and I just… argh. I fucked up.”

“Here is what you need to do,” Kara says, patting Alex’s knee. “Go talk with Maggie, tell her how you feel, why you feel that way and most importantly, hear her out. You didn’t mess up. You both need to learn how to communicate better to make it work.”

“This is awful,” Alex whispers, feeling so bad. “Last night… god, I must have sounded like I was planning to have sex with her and the worst part is that I think I kind of was. I should have considered that my girlfriend doesn’t want to have sex with me. Do you think I really was moving too fast or does she just not want to go there with me?”

“Save that question for Maggie, please,” Kara answers, really not wanting to answer that. “Again, Alex, communication,” she repeats. “Go communicate with Maggie. Ask her what she feels, needs and wants. I can’t speak for her and neither can someone else.”

Alex sighs deeply and tilts her head back, resting it on the bench. “When did you become the smart one?” she asks, feeling like Kara is so much better at this.

“I grew up with the best big sister ever,” Kara answers, giving Alex’s arm a squeeze. “Talk with her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop plucking my flowers,” Lena says, snatching the flower out of Leslie’s hand.

Leslie smirks and grabs another flower. “She loves you,” she says, plucking a petal from the flower. “She doesn’t love you,” she continues, plucking another petal. “She wants to fuck you,” she says, plucking a third petal. “She doesn’t want to fuck you,” she says as another petal hits the floor. “She’s in lesbians with you, she’s not-”

“You’re going to cook dinner with Maxwell tonight,” Lena says to torment Leslie for tormenting her.

“Argh fuck,” Leslie mutters. She throws the flower at Lena. “I thought being in love would make you softer.”

“I’m not in love,” Lena huffs because she wouldn’t call it that. “Kara is okay to be around, but I wouldn’t call it love. I don’t know her long enough for that yet.”

“Hey, Lee, Africa called,” Leslie says, grinning.

“Hmm, and what did they say?” Lena asks, wondering if she even wants to know.

“They want denial back,” Leslie answers, grinning even more when Lena throws a pillow at her.

“I’m surprised you know The Nile is in Africa,” Lena comments, not having expected Leslie to know that much. “And I’m not in denial because I’m not in love, plus, you’re still on dinner duty with Maxwell.”

“I heard he’s been trying his chances with that nerdy chick,” Leslie says, amused. “Dude can’t take a hint.”

“If he’s harassing that girl I’m going to kick him out of the house,” Lena replies, not pleased that Maxwell would be bothering someone who is obviously a lesbian and not interested.

“He’s kind of been stalking her,” Leslie says, shivering at the idea. “Does wanting to kick him out have anything to do with that nerdy girl being the sister of your girl?”

“Kara is not my girl,” Lena answers, groaning. “Wanting to kick Maxwell out is because he’s an asshole and if he’s going to bother other students then I don’t want him in this house anymore.”

“If you do ever kick him out, let me know when so I can get some popcorn and a chair.”

“Hey, dolls,” Harley says, walking in with Ivy. “What d’ya think?” she asks, showing off her red rebel shirt which is cut off around her stomach.

“You changed your shirt into a top,” Lena says, raising an eyebrow at Harley.

“It suits you,” Leslie answers, nodding in approval.

“I can cut yer shirt for ya,” Harley offers Leslie. “I’ll make it look like mine.”

“Nah, I’d rather not show my stomach off,” Leslie replies whilst shaking her head. “It’s not my style.”

“Tell me you didn’t cut all your shirts like that,” Lena says to Harley. “I’m not sure if the rules even allow tops that reveal so much of your stomach,” she points out, because it only seems to be covering Harley’s breasts.

“Relax,” Ivy says to Lena. “We’re rebels, breaking the rules is what we do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy walks into her room, finding Maggie sitting there with her hands in her lap and a sad look on her face. “Is something wrong, Mags?” she asks, crouching down in front of her friend.

“I have some issues with Alex,” Maggie answers, wringing her hands together. “I’ve been trying to run from it rather than talk about it, which was wrong. Last night she told me I was avoiding her and I wanted to tell her the truth, but it was too late. She cut me off and told me to go.”

“Do you want to talk about those issues you’re having?” Lucy asks and despite having known Alex longer, she’s not going to be biased.

“Everything has been moving too fast,” Maggie sighs, dropping her hands to her sides. “I’ve been trying to get her to slow down because I don’t want to rush things and have her regret it afterwards,” she explains, wishing she would have handled it differently. “It’s not that I’m not interested to go further with Alex because I definitely am and I also feel the need to touch her as much as she feels it to touch me. She’s my soulmate and I’d like to take things slow and make sure they go right.”

“Hmm, I see,” Lucy hums, nodding. “You both need to communicate clearly and set up boundaries and such. Consent should always be asked. Alex can get a bit moody sometimes and when she feels annoyed, she’s not always good at letting someone explain, but she’s a good person.”

“I really don’t want to mess it all up with her,” Maggie says, wanting to have a long relationship with Alex. “My relationships in the past were never well oiled and I’d hate to lose Alex.”

“Relationships are kind of like houses,” Lucy replies, moving one of her hands over her other hand. “You build them brick by brick until you’ve got something strong and steady. You and Alex are putting those bricks together, you just forgot the cement.”

“She kind of showed me the door last night,” Maggie jokes.

“Talk with her, Mags,” Lucy says softly, not going to joke about this stuff. “I believe you when you say that you don’t want to mess things up with Alex, but it’s not me you need to convince. They often say words need to be backed up with actions, though in this case you’re both missing out on the words part. Communication is key, the key you need to enter the house you build in a relationship.”

“You’re using a lot of metaphors, but I get what you mean,” Maggie replies, feeling like Lucy is right. “I should have communicated more with Alex rather than run off to avoid talking about it. A part of me thought she’d get it, but she’s not a mind reader and I should have said things.”

“Go talk with Alex,” Lucy gently insists. “I’m willing to bet my favorite Nike shoes she’s waiting to speak with you.”

“Hmm,” Maggie says, glancing down at Lucy’s feet. “What size do you have?”

“Shoo or I’ll throw my shoes at you,” Lucy answers, giving Maggie a light push. “My gay babies need to communicate.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing Alex does when she sees Maggie is hug her so tightly they both struggle to breathe. “I’m so sorry,” she apologizes. “I should have listened to you.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Maggie apologizes. “I shouldn’t have left each time.”

“This time I’m going to listen,” Alex promises, “because I really want us to work.”

“I really want us to work, too,” Maggie agrees, relieved that they’re on the same page about that. “Each time I hurried to leave, I felt like we were going too fast and I wanted to slow things down. It’s not my way to reject you or anything, it’s just that it began to feel like a rush, as if we had to race for it.”

“You told me a few times to slow down and to take it easy, and I didn’t take that into consideration very much,” Alex admits. “I must have sounded like I wanted to jump your bones, which I kind of wanted to do I guess, if I’m being honest.”

“I could tell,” Maggie replies, smiling. “You made your desires quite clear and I have similar desires, but maybe we could slow down,” she says, taking a step back to add to her point. “It’s not that it would never happen, it just seems too soon to let it all happen right now.”

“You’re right,” Alex sighs, having been too eager recently to undress Maggie.

“Our relationship is very important to me,” Maggie says, reaching her hand out to touch Alex’s elbow. “I like it when we kiss and sure, I get tempted, too, at times, but it’s been quite the rollercoaster.”

“I’ll slow down,” Alex promises. “Do you think we could try again?” she asks, biting her bottom lip. “This time I’ll communicate better and I’ll ask more before I do something. I hope you can tell me when you don’t like or want something so I can keep that into consideration.”

“Yeah, we can try again,” Maggie answers while taking a step closer towards Alex. “From now on I’ll say something rather than try to leave. This whole communication thing… I need to work on it.”

“We both do,” Alex whispers, running her fingertips across Maggie’s cheekbones. “Maybe you would like to sleep over some time, to literally sleep and maybe cuddle if you don’t mind,” she suggests, planning not to go further until it is okay with her soulmate.

“I would like that,” Maggie whispers in turn. “Do you think your roommate will be gone again anytime soon?” she asks, because her room would be tougher considering she shares it with Kara and Lucy and she can’t exactly ask them to leave for a night or so.

“Hmm, she’s gone a lot,” Alex answers. “Though we won’t really need privacy all that much,” she points out, since they’ll just sleep and cuddle.

“I don’t know how much your sister would enjoy hearing us kiss,” Maggie comments teasingly.

“My room it is,” Alex replies, considering it would be kind of awkward with Kara’s super hearing, which Maggie doesn’t know about. “You could be my little spoon.”

“Fat chance, Danvers,” Maggie says, shaking her head. “I’m not a little spoon, not ever.”

“We’ll see about that, Sawyer,” Alex whispers, her eyes twinkling as she pictures spooning Maggie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena takes her seat next to Leslie and Ivy in the back row. She spots Maxwell and a few other rebels, scattered across the classroom. Astra is sitting at the front row from what she can see, near Paulina from the nerds and Eve from the cheerleaders.

“This is going to be boring again,” Leslie mutters, disinterested.

“Perhaps,” Lena whispers, not minding it much.

“We have a lot to plan for the Halloween party we’ll throw this year,” Leslie whispers. “It’s going to be epic.”

“I wonder what you will dress up as this year,” Lena replies, remembering how last year Leslie was dressed up as a ghost. Personally, she dressed up as a vampire three years in a row and she’ll probably choose that again.

“Silence!” Miss Smith demands. She puts her book down on her desk and immediately her eyes widen dangerously. “Who put glue all over my desk!?” she questions angrily.

Leslie snickers quietly. “I love it when they prank her,” she whispers to Lena and Ivy, amused.

Lena can see that Miss Smith is very angry and it’s quite petty that someone placed glue all over her desk. They’re seniors and they are supposed to be adults because they’re twenty-one after all. She sighs and covers her eyes with her hand, tired of such silly acts.

“Lena Luthor,” Miss Smith calls out. “Leslie Willis and Maxwell Lord,” she adds, beckoning them to the front of the class.

“What the fuck,” Leslie hisses quietly.

Lena frowns while she goes to the front of the class. She didn’t do it and neither did Leslie and she’s not sure if Maxwell did or didn’t do it. Her family name gets her in trouble sometimes, whether she is innocent or not.

“I know the rebels are the culprits,” Miss Smith says, glaring coldly at them.

“With all due respect, that is highly unfair, Miss Smith,” Lena replies, feeling like it’s not right of Miss Smith to accuse them based upon which sorority house they’re in. “A narrow mind does not count as evidence,” she adds and she shouldn’t have said that.

“Oh snap,” Leslie says, laughing at Lena’s comment. She holds her hand up to high five Lena, but her friend doesn’t respond to that.

“You will get in trouble for this, Luthor,” Miss Smith glowers. “Mark my words.”

Lena is tired of her surname getting her in trouble and making people hate her, professors included. “You cannot prove any student from my house is responsible for this unfortunate incident,” she points out. She will not let Miss Smith drag any student from her house through the dirt if they didn’t do it.

“You are rotten just like your brother,” Miss Smith sneers.

“You bitch,” Leslie says and she’s about to slap Miss Smith in the face, but Lena catches her wrist. “You know nothing about Lena. How dare you say stuff like that to her!?” she seethes through gritted teeth. She would use her other hand to slap Miss Smith, but Lena is shaking her head.

Lena is used to hear people sneer at her and involve her brother into it. It’s low that it’s coming from a professor, though not unusual. She halted Leslie from slapping their professor because she doesn’t want her friend to get in trouble for her, not more than Leslie might already have for getting so angry.

“Out,” Miss Smith demands as she is pointing at the door.

“Miss Smith, you are out of line,” Astra says, speaking up from the front row. “I believe a word with the dean is necessary.”

“I know these three have something to do with it,” Miss Smith says, pointing at Lena, Leslie and Maxwell. “I’ve had it up to here with these rebels, the trinity of trouble,” she says, holding her hand above her head. “Stay out of this, Astra. Unlike these three, you are a good student.”

“You are creating a scene in front of the whole class,” Astra replies calmly. “Thus you are making it everyone’s business,” she says while she walks up to Miss Smith’s desk. “This glue contains glitters. Rebels do not use glitters.”

Lena would say Harley kind of does, but Harley is a freshman and therefore isn’t in their class. Glitters are more of a cheerleader’s trademark. She almost didn’t notice the glitters, until Astra specifically pointed them out. Damn, Astra must have a good pair of eyes. Wait a minute, why is Astra stepping up for them? Does anything make sense this year?

“Everyone out,” Miss Smith instructs. “Class dismissed.”

“That went well,” Leslie mutters as she exits with Lena. “I liked how she called us the trinity of trouble, but I didn’t like we were called that with Maxwell, yikes.”

“I’ll see you later,” Lena says to Leslie, deciding to catch up with Astra. “Wait,” she says, walking faster to tap Astra’s shoulder. “Why did you speak up like that?”

“Miss Smith was out of line,” Astra answers. She knows Lena is her niece’s soulmate, which helped aid her actions. “She targeted you specifically and that was not professional of her to do.”

“Okay, but still,” Lena replies, still not understanding why Astra spoke up. “Why would you care?”

“You are not your surname, Lena,” Astra answers, moving to walk away.

Lena throws her hands up because even though Astra said she’s not her surname, it still doesn’t make much sense why Astra spoke up for her. Why would someone who isn’t even her friend put her neck on the line for her? Now that the class got dismissed they’ll all have to catch up by themselves through self-study. She won’t be surprised if Miss Smith quits after today. Her brother wasn’t always ‘rotten’.

“You okay, Lee?” Leslie asks, ducking her head slightly as she studies Lena’s face.

“I’m used to it, so I’m fine,” Lena answers with a deep sigh. “Miss Smith wasn’t the first to make a comment like that and she won’t be the last.”

“She’s a bitch,” Leslie grumbles, fishing in her pocket for her blade. “I’ll be right back,” she says, clicking her blade open.

Lena’s eyes widen at the sight of the blade. “What are you going to do?” she asks, hoping Leslie doesn’t plan to go stab Miss Smith.

“I need to slash someone’s tires,” Leslie answers, a scowl on her face. “You say you’re fine, but guess what, Lee? It’s not fucking fine,” she says, aggravated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie raises a curious eyebrow when one of the rebels moves to sit on Kara’s other side for their class.

“Hey, dolls,” Harley says quietly, turning her backpack upside down to make her notebook and her glitter pens fall out.

“Hey, Harley,” Kara replies, keeping her voice low. “You’re late,” she whispers, because their class already begun.

“I call this being early,” Harley whispers gleefully. She opens her notebook and grabs her pink glitter pen to scribble notes. “On Halloween the rebels are gonna throw a party. Ya should both come.”

“I’ll be there,” Kara promises, because she knows Lena will be there. Her sister used to tell her that Halloween parties are a huge thing for the Red Rebels, how they always throw one every year and how they often deny access to students from other sororities. She’ll have no trouble getting in since Lena is probably going to invite her, too.

“There’s gonna be drinks,” Harley whispers to Maggie, leaning over Kara. “Are ya gonna be there, babydoll?”

“Babydoll?” Maggie asks, frowning at being called that.

Harley grins and nods enthusiastically. “Cuz u’r tiny,” she replies.

“I’ll be there if you never call me babydoll again,” Maggie says, hating that nickname. “And I want Alex to be invited, too.”

“Ya have to ask Lee,” Harley whispers, grabbing her orange glitter pen. “Rebels don’t hang out with nerds and geeks.”

“That’s just dumb,” Maggie mutters, not able to get behind that. She doesn’t care who hangs out with whom, regardless of the fact that Alex is a nerd.

“Lena won’t mind,” Kara assures Maggie, feeling sure that Lena won’t care who is invited and her soulmate did tell her once she is a science geek at heart. She knows Lena isn’t as mean as she pretends to be sometimes and if she asks nicely, it’ll all be okay.

Harley chuckles when Winn drops his notes on the floor. “What a nerd,” she comments, popping a piece of bubblegum in her mouth. “Hey, Winnepooh, need a hand?” she asks, crouching down to grab his notes.

“I – my… notes,” Winn stammers, nearly dropping the few notes he just picked up. “I’m f-fine.”

“Poor kid,” Maggie whispers, wondering if Winn is going to faint or something.

Kara is confused how Harley shifts between being somewhat mean and then nice again. “Is something wrong?” she quietly asks Winn.

“It is stress,” Winn answers, gathering all his notes. “College is… there are a lot of people here.”

“You can sit with us if you want,” Kara offers with a friendly smile.

“Th-thanks,” Winn replies shyly. “You’re really kind, like your sister.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy can’t stop smiling as she runs outside with Astra, relieved that it’s dark. She didn’t even need to tell an excuse to Maggie and Kara because they weren’t in her room. Apparently her friends both have a busy night as well, so that’s good.

Astra leads Lucy behind the building of the school, out of sight. “Hold on to me,” she whispers.

Lucy wraps her arms lightly around Astra’s neck and feels her soulmate encircling her waist before flying up. She lets out a tiny squeal of excitement. “This is amazing, Star,” she says when they’re gaining height. “It’s so cool that you can fly like this.”

“Do you trust me, dear one?” Astra asks, happy to share this with Lucy.

“With my life,” Lucy answers, trusting Astra with all she has. Her soulmate would never do anything to cause her harm in any way. She can feel that in her heart.

Astra smiles warmly, pleased to hear that her soulmate trusts her so deeply. “I shall turn you now,” she says, to warn Lucy about what she’s going to do.

Lucy drops her arms from around Astra’s waist so she can be turned in her arms. Her back is now pressed to her soulmate’s stomach and when she opens her eyes, she has a pretty view of the city underneath them. Astra is flying horizontally, but she knows her soulmate won’t drop her so she spreads her arms open, enjoying this moment which feels like freedom.

“Which place would you enjoy seeing?” Astra asks, flying slowly so Lucy can feel the gentle brush of the wind flowing through her hair.

“Hmm, a place,” Lucy answers, thinking about it. “I’ve always wanted to go to the Eiffel tower, but that’s in Paris,” she says, to answer Astra’s hypothetical question.

“Paris it is,” Astra replies while picking up some speed, though she makes sure not to fly too fast.

“Wow, really?” Lucy asks, shocked. “You’re going to take me to Paris?”

“Yes, dear one,” Astra answers. “Anywhere you want to travel, I shall take you,” she promises.

“You’re really special, Star,” Lucy whispers, smiling as she speaks. “Do you think you could turn me again so I can see you?” she asks, feeling Astra turn her around immediately. “Would it be too distracting for you if I kiss you while you fly?”

“Indubitably,” Astra answers, though she smiles before bringing her lips closer to Lucy. If she listens to her surroundings she shouldn’t be accidentally colliding with a bird or a tall building.

Lucy moves her lips over Astra’s, reveling at the fact that they’re kissing while flying, at night, on their way to Paris.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie laughs at the sheer amount of pillows in Alex’s bedroom. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much, Danvers?” she asks, amused to see that there are at least twenty pillows if not more.

“You can never have enough pillows to build a pillow fort,” Alex answers, piling them all together. “A little help, please?” she asks sweetly.

“Just a heads up, I’m a pro at building forts,” Maggie says as she grabs two pillows. “Though usually I build tree houses and such, not fluffy pillow forts.”

“I’m a super pro at building pillow forts,” Alex replies competitively. “I built lots of them a few years ago, with my sister,” she says, smiling at the memory.

“You must have done a lot together with Kara,” Maggie says, having heard Alex talk about her sister frequently.

“Yeah, I did,” Alex confirms, putting pillows on her bed for their pillow fort. “Kara is my best friend. I’d be lost without her.”

“That’s really sweet,” Maggie replies, her cheeks dimpling as she smiles. “I know what it’s like to have someone who means the world to you,” she says with a sad sigh.

Alex drops the pillows she was holding, noticing how Maggie’s eyes glaze over. “What’s wrong?” she asks, concerned to see her soulmate so sad all of the sudden.

“It’s nothing,” Maggie answers, brushing it off. She’s not ready yet to share her secret and she’s not sure when she will be ready to share it. She grabs a pillow and says “catch” before throwing it at Alex.

“Now you’re going to get it, Sawyer,” Alex says, taking two pillows for a counter attack. “I shall unleash the wrath of the feathers upon you.”

“Wrath of the feathers?” Maggie asks with a light chuckle.

Alex rips a pillow open to cover Maggie with feathers. “I told you,” she sing-songs.

“It looks like you’ll feel the wrath of the mummies,” Maggie says, taking a blanket.

“Is that so?” Alex asks, her eyes lighting up. “Bring it on, Sawyer,” she challenges.

“Hold this for me will you,” Maggie says, pushing one of the corners from the blanket in Alex’s hand before spinning her soulmate in it. “Such a good listener,” she adds teasingly when Alex is all wrapped up.

Alex tries to move and trips over her own feet, falling down with a soft thud on top of all the pillows. “I’ll get you for this,” she says while she tries to wriggle herself loose.

“I think we’re officially the worst pillow fort builders ever,” Maggie says, grinning at how they’re ruining the pillows. “Where did you get so many pillows anyway?”

“Kara always keeps a stash of spare pillows,” Alex answers, cringing lightly at how they’ve been ruining her sister’s pillows. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“I know nothing about any pillows,” Maggie replies, making a zipper movement in front of her lips. She throws the fake key away behind her shoulder.

“That better not have been our communication key,” Alex warns, teasing Maggie as she pulls her down.

“It would be a pity if I’d toss that one away,” Maggie whispers, making herself comfortable on the pillows to kiss Alex. “I need to tell you how much I like you.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Alex teases, trying to roll away when Maggie attacks her with a pillow. “I prefer an assault on my lips,” she says and when her soulmate’s eyes look away for a second, she’s worried again. “Maggie?” she asks softly, reaching out to put her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, hearing her exhale slowly.

“I’m a bit distracted,” Maggie answers with a tight-lipped smile. “Do you still want to give it a go to build a pillow fort?”

Alex takes one of Maggie’s hands, massaging her fingers. “You can talk to me if there’s something on your chest,” she offers, feeling like her soulmate is hiding something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara takes her shoes off and her socks so she can step into the water just enough to cover her feet. This time it had been Lena’s idea to come to the beach and since it is night, they’re here alone. She assumes the water must be on the cold side, though that won’t bother her.

“Being here at night reminds me of the lake I used to go to,” Lena says, having lots of memories about the time she used to spend at a lake where she would often go for a nightly swim. She grasps Kara’s chin, brushes her thumb over her lips and kisses her. There’s a warm feeling swooping through her stomach, which happens each time she kisses the girl.

Kara blushes when a moan escapes her and when Lena moans into their kiss as well, she feels her knees going weak.

Lena takes a step back and grasps the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it above her head before tossing it aside. “Have you ever gone skinny dipping?” she asks curiously with a hint of mischief.

Kara swallows hard when Lena unbuttons her pants and oh Rao, she’s staring. “You want to go… you’re going to skinny dip?” she asks nervously.

“Yes,” Lena answers, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. “I’m not ashamed of my body,” she says, not shy to be seen naked. “Are you shy, Kara?”

“N-no,” Kara answers, although she’s a bit shy. She hurries to take her own shirt off so she doesn’t just stand there staring at Lena. Oh Rao, her soulmate’s breasts look… wow.

Lena undresses herself further until she’s naked. When she’s done, she winks at Kara and steps into the cold water. She knows she’s kind of pushing it because maybe the girl will faint, but she’s also enjoying this. The water makes her shiver and she just got in it when Kara joins her.

Kara gasps when Lena traces her index finger down her chest. She didn’t think her soulmate would suddenly touch her, though it looks like her gasp halted Lena, who now dropped her hand.

“Your skin feels smooth and warm,” Lena husks, surprised that Kara doesn’t seem cold.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Kara says, thinking back about the Halloween party and the things Harley said. “Can my sister come to the Halloween party your house is throwing?”

“No,” Lena answers. She sees a crinkle form between Kara’s eyes. “Your sister is in a different sorority.”

“Harley said rebels don’t hang out with geeks and nerds and I thought you wouldn’t mind inviting people from those houses,” Kara says, struggling to hear that she thought wrong. “You’re the leader so I thought… never mind.” She juts her bottom lip out and looks away.

Lena cups Kara’s cheek to coax the girl to look at her, but it feels as if Kara is an unmoving wall. “There will be a lot to drink at the party and I don’t want Maxwell to have an opportunity to bug your sister,” she explains. “I would invite the geeks and nerds, though it’ll likely get crowded if I do.”

“Alex is tough, she can deal with him,” Kara says, knowing her sister. Even if Maxwell would be too much, she’d put him in his place fast, though she knows Alex doesn’t need her protection. “Don’t make up excuses if you’re just out to exclude geeks and nerds.”

“Fine, each and every student who is interested is welcome,” Lena huffs, feeling a bit annoyed.

“I don’t want to argue with you,” Kara whispers, softening a bit. She brings her hand up to Lena’s wrist and freezes when her soulmate wraps her fingers around her wrist. No, no, no, she left her wrists uncovered to get in the water.

Lena squints her eyes in an attempt to read Kara’s soulmate tattoo, but before she can even make out what it says, the girl is pulling away from her as if she burned her. It can’t be because Kara’s wrist would be bare considering she noticed something was on it. She’s brought back to reality, wondering why the girl would date her if her soulmate – both of their soulmates – are out there somewhere.

Kara sighs when Lena walks out of the water. “Where are you going?” she asks, hurrying after her soulmate.

“I was wrong before,” Lena answers, clenching her fists. This isn’t easy because she has feelings for Kara, but they’re not soulmates so this isn’t right. She doesn’t want to hold the girl back from meeting her soulmate. “We can’t be together, Kara. You and I aren’t meant to be,” she says, her voice stern and strong while she picks her clothes up. “I was stringing you along because you’re nothing more than a girl I’d sleep with and ditch afterwards. I don’t have feelings for you,” she lies, keeping a stoic expression on her face.

“Lena,” Kara whispers, tears clouding her vision. She clutches one hand to her chest and uses the other to reach out to Lena. “I don’t want to believe that what we have would be nothing,” she says, because even though it was brief, she felt like the feelings were mutual.

“All I did was use you and now you know,” Lena replies, willing her hands not to shake as she puts her shirt on. “I’m a Luthor.” She walks away and refuses to look back, not wanting to see how much she hurt Kara, but she had to end this.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Alex had fallen asleep in Maggie’s arms already when she hears someone stumbling into her room and it only takes her seconds to recognize that it’s Kara who is crying. That has her bolting up to wrap her sister into a hug.

“Lena said things and she… she,” Kara cries, hiccupping through her tears. “She said we aren’t meant to be, but she doesn’t know that we are and she said she was stringing me along because all she wanted was to sleep with me and ditch me afterwards. We didn’t get that far though. She said she doesn’t have feelings for me and it hurts and we were at the beach, but then she said all those things and left.”

Maggie stirs awake, sleepily rubbing her eyes. “Little Danvers?” she asks, confused to see Kara in Alex’s bedroom at night.

Alex hugs Kara tighter and guides her to her bed. She knows they’ll have to squeeze in, but her sister needs her right now and she’s not going to send Kara away.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Maggie asks softly, wrapping her arms around Kara as well.

“Lena broke up with me,” Kara answers, crying more. “I love her and she said she doesn’t have feelings for me.”

Maggie and Alex listen while Kara tells the whole story and cries more.

“I’m confused,” Maggie admits, not understanding the part about Kara and Lena being soulmates without Lena knowing.

“My name is Kara Zor-El,” Kara reveals, squeezing Alex’s hand to let her know she doesn’t mind if Maggie knows. “I’m from Krypton and I arrived here on earth five years ago. Lena doesn’t have Kara Danvers on her wrist but Kara Zor-El,” she explains sadly. “I know that she doesn’t know we’re soulmates, but I really thought… I thought she was in love with me. I’m sorry, I should go and leave you two be.”

“You don’t have to go,” Maggie replies quickly and she can see the look of gratitude on Alex’s face. She knows Kara is a big part of her soulmate’s life, meaning Kara will be a big part of hers as well. “You can stay here with us. It’s not a good idea to be alone when you’re all shaken up like that.”

Kara cries and curls up between Maggie and Alex, crying until she’s so exhausted that she falls asleep.

Alex struggles to sleep as she brushes Kara’s hair. She’s angry at Lena for having hurt her sister so deeply, which was a very low move to make. That Luthor girl just wait until she gets her hands on her. Nobody hurts her sweet little sister and makes her cry like that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie’s eyes widen when Lena walks into their bedroom late at night, shivering. “Fuck, Lee, what happened?” she asks, eyeing her friend warily.

Lena collapses onto the floor and cries. “I broke her heart, again,” she answers, feeling her heart clench.

Leslie reaches under Lena’s arms to pull her up. “I’ve never heard you cry like that,” she says, her face serious.

Lena feels Leslie’s arms wrapping around her waist. “What are you doing?” she asks, confused. She tries to pull away, but her friend only tightens her grip.

“I’m hugging you,” Leslie answers.

“You hate hugs,” Lena points out, knowing how much Leslie despises such sentimental things. “You always told me hugging is gross and I’ve seen you threatening people when they mentioned hugging you.”

“Irrelevant,” Leslie replies, not letting go. “You’re my friend and you’re hurt.”

Lena sighs because she really needs a hug and she wouldn’t have voiced it, she never does. Her body feels cold and she shouldn’t have stayed outside so long.

“Let’s get you something warm to wear,” Leslie says, breaking their hug then. “If you keep shivering like that you’re going to get sick.”

“Leslie,” Lena whispers, halting her friend. “I…thank you for… caring.”

“Always dense and too blind to see what’s right in front of you,” Leslie mutters quietly. She rummages through Lena’s closet, pulling out a large sweater. “Here, this is going to be better,” she says, tossing it at her friend. “Get rid of your wet clothes.”

Lena takes her wet clothes off and puts the warm sweater on, which feels better, but on the inside she feels miserable. When she broke Kara’s heart it felt like she was breaking hers, too, but she did what had to be done. In the end it would have been inevitable and it was better to end it now rather than later.

“I’m going to get you something warm to drink,” Leslie says, walking out the door.

Lena turns her back to the door to go to her bed and then she hears the door slam shut loudly. Why would Leslie slam their door like that? And she thought her friend had just left to go get a warm drink. Turning around, it’s not Leslie she’s facing. It’s Alex, a very angry Alex.

Alex’s nostrils are flaring while she glares at Lena. She strides up to her in a few big steps and presses her index finger hardly against Lena’s chest. “You made my little sister cry!” she fumes.

“Your sister is not my soulmate,” Lena replies, keeping her voice quiet. “I did what I had to do because Kara deserves better,” she says and she hates how her voice cracks just the slightest bit.

Alex’s anger reduces somewhat when she takes in the state Lena is in. She can see her eyes are red and puffy like she’s just been crying, her hair is wet and messy and her voice broke. Lena did this for Kara because she thinks… oh god, fuck that makes sense. Her poor sister, having to hide her secret. “My sister is into you. If you have feelings for her then… don’t do this,” she says, almost pleading. Dammit, she came in here to rip Lena a new one and she didn’t expect this twist.

“I don’t have feelings for your sister,” Lena lies, having to keep her act up.

Alex feels her anger bubbling up again and she’s about to slap Lena when the door opens.

“Get the fuck away from her,” Leslie warns, blade in hand.

Alex turns around, frowning at the sight of Leslie with a blade. “Or what?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ll cut me?”

Leslie clicks her blade open, her eyes dark and dangerous. “Try me,” she answers.

“Nobody is going to cut anyone,” Lena interrupts, shaking her head at Leslie. “Alex, you should leave, we are done talking.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara isn’t going to give up on Lena, of course not, they’re soulmates. She has to keep her secret, which she will, so this means she has to change her plan. If she can’t get close to Lena as Kara Danvers than she has to get close to her as Kara Zor-El by using a disguise or rather not use one, sort of. Her cousin is known as Clark Kent, but with his suit he is Superman, so if she gets herself a suit then she could use it to get close to her soulmate. Surely, it’s a risk to show up as her alien self to get closer to Lena, but it’s worth the shot.

She remembers how last night, her soulmate had tried to read her soulmate mark and it was after that moment that Lena suddenly broke their short-lived relationship off. So her guess is that her soulmate ditched her under the thought that they’re not soulmates rather than a lack of feelings, regardless of how convincing Lena had sounded. The only way to know for sure if her soulmate is waiting for her is by approaching her as herself.

This morning she had gotten up early to go back to her own room while Maggie is still with Alex and Lucy is Rao knows where. It’s kind of messy that Maggie knows her secret while Lena doesn’t, though she needs to get to know her soulmate better and test the waters. Now probably wouldn’t be a good time to confess her secret anyway, especially not if she can’t know for sure if Lena dumped her because she’s waiting for her. It’s better to find out first and to not tell her sister about her plans.

It’s not she likes keeping secrets from Alex, but it’s doubtful that her sister would approve of her plan. She needs to do this because she needs to know, needs to know if her soulmate wants her when she’s herself, when Lena knows she is hanging out with Kara Zor-El. This is going to be her little secret experiment. She knows what she wants her suit to look like because she thought of it before, having assumed that one day she will be doing what her cousin does.

“Good morning,” Lucy says as she walks into the room. She bites from her baguette with the French cheese on it which tastes good.

“Good morning, Luce,” Kara replies, a bit surprised to see Lucy eating a baguette.

“I won’t be staying long,” Lucy says, holding her baguette in one hand while she selects clothes with her other hand. “There’s a project I need to work on with someone from the geeks,” she lies, in case Kara would ask questions. She mumbles a few Kryptonese words, keeping her voice down.

Kara freezes to hear Lucy speak Kryptonese and she knows her friend is human, but how did Lucy learn Kryptonese? “Who is the project with and what’s it about?” she asks curiously.

“It’s with A-Atom,” Lucy answers. She didn’t expect to get those questions. “It is stuff about the solar system and such and Astra offered to help,” she says, careful with her words. It’s not like Kara would suddenly know that Astra is an alien if she would say that Astra is her soulmate, but for now she would rather keep it on the down low.

“Rrip shovuh Astra,” Kara says, taking a risk by speaking Kryptonese. She can’t think of anyone else who could have been teaching Lucy Kryptonese, so it must have been Astra and glaring through her friend’s wristbands with her x-ray vision confirms that her aunt’s name is on Lucy’s right wrist.

Lucy is shocked to hear Kara say _you love Astra_ , but she snaps out of it fast. “Zhi,” she replies, because yes, she loves Astra. “Ta?” she questions, asking her friend how she knows how to speak Kryptonese.

“Khap nahn kryptahnium,” Kara says, letting Lucy know that she is Kryptonian. It feels surreal to be speaking Kryptonese with her friend. “Astra is my aunt,” she suffices, switching back to English.

“She didn’t tell me,” Lucy replies, confused why Astra didn’t tell her that. “You’re an alien, too, then,” she concludes.

“It wouldn’t have been her secret to share,” Kara says, shrugging. She’s a bit shocked that her aunt has been so honest with Lucy about being an alien and that Astra has been teaching her Kryptonese. If only she could have had that freedom with Lena, but she’ll have to use the plan she came up with and make a suit.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Lucy promises, planning to keep Kara’s secret. “Your aunt being my soulmate pretty much makes us family.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't it make you want to scream that Lucy and Maggie know about Kara yet Lena doesn't? :)  
> Maybe I'll post the next chapter today as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie smiles while she listens to her mother talk on the phone. Alex is in the bathroom, so she decided she could make a quick call to her parents to hear how everything is going over there. “I met my soulmate, she’s really beautiful and sweet, and she’s such a nerd,” she gushes into her phone. “You’re going to love her, I’m sure of it.”

Alex opens the door from the bathroom and she can see Maggie is standing near the window with her back towards her, apparently on the phone, so she decides not to interrupt.

“How is Jamie doing?” Maggie asks, clutching her phone as she listens to her mother talking about Jamie. She breathes in relief when she hears that everything is going well. “I’m happy to hear that, give her a hug and a kiss for me,” she says, turning around. She’s startled when she spots Alex, who apparently isn’t in the bathroom anymore. “I have to go I’ll call you again later. I love you, mama.”

“You didn’t have to hung up on your mother,” Alex says when Maggie pockets her phone. “I could have left the room for a while or something so you could call.”

“No, it is okay,” Maggie replies, smiling at Alex. “It was a brief call and I’ll call her again later.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Alex says hesitantly, not wanting to make it seem like Maggie would have to hang up to spend time with her. “Who is Jamie?” she asks curiously, having heard her soulmate say to give Jamie a hug and a kiss.

Maggie tenses a bit and takes a deep breath. “Eavesdropper,” she whispers with a hint of affection. “Jamie is my little sister,” she answers.

Alex is surprised to hear that because she thought Maggie didn’t have a sister, thought that her soulmate was an only child. Maybe she misunderstood. “How old is your sister?” she asks, happy that they both have in common that they have a little sister.

“She just turned one this summer,” Maggie answers, smiling as she thinks of Jamie. “I have a few pictures of her on my phone.”

“Oh wow, your sister really is a little sister then,” Alex notes. “More like a baby sister even,” she says thoughtfully. “Can I see her pictures?”

“Sure,” Maggie answers, fishing her phone from her pocket to show Alex all the pictures she has. “I have one where she has glazing from a cake all over her face, look,” she says, smiling while she shows that picture to her soulmate.

“Awww, she’s such a little cutiepie,” Alex says, awed by the sight of Jamie who is so tiny. “Her eyes look exactly like yours.”

“Well, we’re related, Danvers,” Maggie points out. “What did you expect?”

“She’s adorable,” Alex coos when Maggie shows her even more pictures. “You should have hid her in your suitcase and taken her with you to college.”

“Who are you and what did you do to my nerdy girlfriend?” Maggie asks, amused to hear Alex cooing over Jamie.

“But she’s soooo cute,” Alex answers. “She looks like a tiny version of you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s a pretty necklace you’re wearing,” Lucy compliments, looking at the blue pendant around Astra’s neck. “What’s this?” she asks, pointing at the green rock type of thing that’s on the table in front of her soulmate.

“Kryptonite,” Astra answers while she studies it. “As a Kryptonian, kryptonite is my weakness,” she explains, not worried to reveal that to Lucy. “It can weaken me severely, wound me and even kill me when enough is used.”

“Star,” Lucy gasps, reaching out to take it away. She frowns when Astra halts her. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“It cannot hurt me,” Astra replies calmly, tapping the pendant around her neck. “This keeps me safe from kryptonite. I have been studying and destroying kryptonite for a while because there shall always be enemies out there, waiting to use kryptonite as a weapon. My attempts to make myself immune without my blue pendant have been fruitless. Several times I have exposed myself to a small amount of kryptonite, similar as to how humans would expose themselves to a small dose of a virus to gain immunity.”

“Kryptonite must be pretty bad then,” Lucy realizes, if it affects Astra so much that she can’t be immune to it without that pendant. “Oh and I found out that Kara is your niece,” she mentions casually. “I was whispering Kryptonese and then she began to ask questions. Before I knew it, she spoke Kryptonese to me, so yeah, I know.”

“Her secret was not mine to share,” Astra says, otherwise she would have told Lucy.

“I know and I’m not mad or anything,” Lucy replies, moving to sit on Astra’s lap. “I’m surprised though because I’ve been her friend for a few years and I didn’t know. I should have known something wasn’t right about her insane appetite.”

“You knew I am an alien,” Astra points out, because Lucy knew before she would have even had the chance to tell her.

“Your name had me guessing and I sort of observed you a lot last year,” Lucy confesses. “It was mostly a strong suspicion and I wasn’t sure until you confirmed it for me.”

“You are distracting me, dear one,” Astra whispers when Lucy kisses her neck.

“Rrip nahn zrhueiao,” Lucy whispers, wanting Astra to know that she’s beautiful.

“Khuhtiv zrhemin,” Astra murmurs, cupping Lucy’s cheeks to kiss her. She knows her soulmate isn’t her wife yet, but she will be.

Lucy frowns at the unfamiliar word and decides to ask Kara about it later. She doesn’t know what zrhemin means and Astra is merely giving her a coy smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara might not have though this through all that much because now that she’s wearing a suit she can’t exactly blend in and pretend to be human, unless she looks like someone who is into cosplay. She is on the parking lot of the campus, hidden behind a car while she is concentrating on Lena’s voice. Lucky for her, she heard her soulmate say something to Leslie about going for a walk. Now Lena is approaching the parking lot and she’s not so sure what to do exactly.

Lena is walking through the streets of National City and she knows it’s getting dark, but she really needed to be alone for a while to clear her mind. She has a strange feeling that someone is shadowing her, though when she turns around she doesn’t see anyone.

Kara feels ridiculous, ducked behind a dumpster because she’s following Lena. Oh Rao, now she’s kind of like a stalker or something, all because she hasn’t figured out yet how she will handle this. It’s not as if she can jump out and say ‘hello, I’m Kara Zor-El, your soulmate’. No, she needs to handle it in a more subtle natural way, a way where it doesn’t look as if she already knows who Lena is. She’s been practicing on making her voice sound stronger so she doesn’t give herself away.

Lena pauses when she passes a bar, considering stepping inside. Drinking is probably not a good idea right now because she has classes tomorrow and she’d rather not attend those with a headache. She feels guilty for the way she hurt Kara, but the new girl isn’t her Kara. Jutting her bottom lip out, she continues her walk.

Kara quietly tiptoes close behind Lena, making sure her soulmate doesn’t see her and making sure other people don’t see her either. She frowns when two men exit the bar and seem to follow Lena, unless they happen to be headed in the same direction.

Lena walks a bit faster when she hears footsteps behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she sees two men with smirks on their faces that aren’t promising. She takes a sharp right and then another, then a left and she sees too late that she walked into an alley with a dead end. Her heart is beating uncontrollably when the two men enter the alley, too.

“Hiya missy,” the man with the beard says.

“Where are you going?” the other man with the split lip asks.

Lena clears her throat, hoping to maintain a strong composure. “Excuse me, gentlemen,” she says politely, though they don’t look like gentlemen at all. “I believe where I am going is none of your concern.” She tries to walk past them to exit the alley, but they’re blocking her path. “I said excuse me,” she repeats herself, her voice stern and threatening.

“You’re not going anywhere,” the man with the beard says. “You’re staying right here, with us.”

Lena sighs and reaches for her purse. “If this is about money,” she says while she digs through her purse, not caring much about money. She has some in her wallet that she can give them because right now she just wants to leave.

“It’s not about money,” the man with the split lip replies. “We want you to entertain us.”

Lena takes a step back when the men approach her, backing herself up against the wall.

“Touch her and I will break your hand,” Kara says, landing on the pavement. She puts her hands firmly on her hips in what she hopes looks like a powerful stance.

The men turn around, laughing at the sight. “Oh yeah?” the man with the beard asks. “It’s a bit early for Halloween.”

Lena tries not to gasp when the man with the split lip reveals a sharp looking blade. “Watch out!” she shouts at the woman. She jumps the man in an attempt to stop him from hurting the stranger who probably just wanted to help.

Kara is shell-shocked that Lena is protecting her without knowing who she is and okay, now she loves her soulmate even more. It takes her less than a second to react, knocking the blade from the man’s hand.

In the time it takes Lena to blink, she hears sickening crunches and then both men are on the ground, howling in pain while cradling their hands to their chests. “Who are you?” she asks the woman.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena to fly away with her. “My name is Kara Zor-El,” she answers. Her sister would definitely not approve that she revealed herself as an alien, but she needs to know if her soulmate wants her. “What is your name?”

Lena’s jaw drops, feeling shocked that her soulmate came to her rescue. “It’s you,” she whispers, amazed.

“I never heard of anyone named you,” Kara teases, landing atop a building with Lena.

Lena smiles and pushes Kara, _her_ Kara. “I’m Lena Luthor,” she says, sighing as she reveals her soulmate tattoo.

Kara doesn’t hesitate this time to show Lena her soulmate tattoo, to prove that they are indeed soulmates. “I have been looking forward to meet you,” she says, schooling her expressions. It’s not easy to keep a small distance when she already knows what it’s like to kiss Lena. “If you could be so kind not to tell anyone my name, I would appreciate it. Here in National City I am… Supergirl.”

“Of course,” Lena replies respectfully. “My lips are sealed.”

“You were brave,” Kara appraises, having admired how Lena jumped that man because she wanted to protect her from that blade. Her soulmate is human, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a hero hidden inside of her. “May I interest you in a date, Miss Luthor?”

“Please, call me Lena,” Lena insists. “You seem… unfazed that I’m a Luthor,” she says, not having expected this. “I had a feeling you may be an alien, though I didn’t know you would turn out to be a super,” she admits. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Kara’s eyes twinkle because Lena said yes so she was right that her soulmate was waiting for her. It’s not like Lena would say yes purely to sleep with her, would she? No, her soulmate was waiting for her and broke up with her for her. Rao, it’s better if she keeps this to herself, what’s one more secret? The only difference is that she’ll have to keep this secret from her sister.

“I won’t judge you for being a Luthor,” Kara says, saddened that Lena would think so lowly of herself. “You are not Lex. His actions are not yours. You saw a blade being directed at me and you did not hesitate to jump to my protection. I see kindness in you.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey, Kara,” Lucy says quietly when her friend enters their bedroom late at night. “What does zrhemin mean?” she asks curiously, because she didn’t get around asking Astra who probably thinks she’s being smooth and getting away with it.

Kara raises an eyebrow. “It means wife,” she answers and she has a feeling where Lucy picked that word up. “My aunt called you her wife?”

“She’s such a sap,” Lucy whispers, smiling. “Yeah, she called me that,” she answers, happy to hear that Astra sees her that way. “You’re back late by the way, where have you been? Are you feeling okay?” she asks, having caught wind from Alex that Kara was upset.

“I went for a wa- right you know,” Kara answers, remembering that Lucy knows what she can do. “I walked and flew around a bit,” she says quietly, to avoid disturbing Maggie who is sleeping. “Lena was outside so I was keeping an eye on her, but don’t tell anyone.”

“I’m good at keeping secrets,” Lucy replies, which is quite true. “If you want to talk I’m here, babe.”

“You’re a good friend, Luce,” Kara whispers, appreciating how her friend is always around. “For now I’m just tired and going to bed.”

“Okay, goodnight,” Lucy whispers, patting towards her own bed to get some sleep as well.

“Goodnight, Luce,” Kara replies quietly. She had a decent night because she has a date with Lena to look forward to next weekend, which makes her heart swell. Okay yes, she got her heart crushed by her soulmate recently, but that’s all a misunderstanding. She understands now why Lena did it and she can forgive her now that she’ll get to date her soulmate as Supergirl, though she’ll have to be careful. It won’t be a public date, logically.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena walks into her bedroom and jumps up when the door slams shut. It turns out Leslie was standing next to the door, waiting for her.

“Where the hell have you been so late?” Leslie hisses. “Do you have any idea how late it is? I went outside and couldn’t find you.”

Lena frowns, having had no idea that Leslie went to look for her. “Take it easy, mother,” she replies teasingly. “I didn’t know I’d have a curfew and yes, I’m well aware of the time.”

“Sent me a text next time so I don’t have to wake the whole house up, you moron,” Leslie grumbles.

“You woke the whole house?” Lena asks, confused. “Why would you do that?”

“Because it’s late and you weren’t returning,” Leslie answers. “Because I…”

“Awe, you care about me,” Lena replies lightly. To tease Leslie she pinches her cheek.

“Gross,” Leslie says, swatting Lena’s hand away. “I only care a little bit because if you go missing this house would be stuck with Maxwell as the leader, so yeah no.”

“You care about me,” Lena repeats again.

“Shut up and go to bed,” Leslie mutters, slipping her hands into the front part of her hoodie. “Always so blind,” she grumbles quietly.

“What did you say?” Lena asks, straining her ears to understand Leslie.

“I said always so kind,” Leslie answers, plopping down on her bed.

“I notice more than you think, you know,” Lena says, not all that stupid. “You care about me and I know it, because we’ve been friends for three years.”

“Fine,” Leslie huffs. “I care, big whoop.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re connecting the wrong wires, Winn, I’m telling you,” Alex says for the third time. “Your light bulb is going to blow up.”

“I’m trying to get it right,” Winn replies, rolling his eyes when the light doesn’t burn.

“For someone who can build computers you really have no clue what you’re doing,” Alex says, surprised that Winn is being so bad at this. “It’s really easy.”

“For you, yes,” Winn mutters while he tries again. “You’re a junior, I’m only a freshman.”

“Bullying kids again?” Maggie asks, smiling as she walks in.

“I’m not a kid!” Win splutters. “I’m your age, Maggie.”

“I’d never bully,” Alex says, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist. “Don’t you have homework to do?”

“Wow, Danvers,” Maggie whispers, smiling even more. “I come here to spend time with my soulmate and you want me to go do homework?”

“You have a point,” Alex admits. “My roommate is in my room though,” she says, cringing lightly. “Her boyfriend is here, too, so she hung a sock at the door.”

“My room it is then,” Maggie says, taking Alex’s hand. She knows that Kara and Lucy might be there, but all they’ll really do is just kiss a bit and watch a movie or something.

As Alex is walking outside with Maggie, she notices her girlfriend checking her phone multiple times with a frown on her face and she even sees Maggie biting her bottom lip a few times. “Is everything okay?” she asks, concerned again. She tilts her head to the side, waiting for her girlfriend to answer.

“Jamie is a bit sick,” Maggie answers, sighing as she types a quick text back to her mother. “My mother thinks she might be getting a fever,” she says, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Alex hears that Maggie is worried about her baby sister and she can see it at her body language, too. “Is she going to take Jamie to the doctor to have her checked out?” she asks, aware that babies can get sick easily and maybe Jamie is going through a common illness everyone experiences when they’re young, like the chicken pocks.

“Yeah, if Jamie’s symptoms get worse she will,” Maggie replies, hoping it won’t come that far. “She’s just so fragile, always has been. When she was born, she almost didn’t survive because she was born prematurely.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Alex says quietly, trying to empathize. “Jamie is lucky to have you as her big sister. You obviously care a lot about her.”

“You’ll probably meet her someday,” Maggie says, considering they’re soulmates.

“I’d love to, she looks so adorable I could eat her up,” Alex replies, looking forward to meet Maggie’s family eventually.

Maggie gently pushes Alex against the wall of her sorority house and kisses her. “That Halloween party from the rebels is creeping closer,” she whispers, to remind her girlfriend. “We should arrange our outfits soon.”

“You could go as a kiss monster and kiss me all night,” Alex suggests, smiling at Maggie.

“Mhmm and you could dress up as my little spoon,” Maggie replies, enjoying it when she gets to spoon Alex. “Maybe after the Halloween party, we can be alone somewhere and make ourselves comfortable.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting or am I reading this wrong?” Alex asks, not wanting to be on the wrong page. She sighs softly when Maggie simply winks at her. “That’s not really communicating, Sawyer.”

“It means whatever you want it to mean,” Maggie answers, taking Alex’s hand again so they can go to her room. “Do you think you can wait until then?”

“I would have waited even a year or longer if you wanted me to,” Alex answers earnestly. “Like we said, there’s no rush. If you’re ready, then I’m ready, too. Anything you want, as long as you’re comfortable.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is waiting outside the campus, clad in jeans, a black hoodie and a pair of sneakers because her soulmate had said she needed to wear something comfortable and warm. It’s Saturday night and she’s waiting for Kara, her Kara, to meet her here. In the back of her mind she thinks about the new girl, whose heart she broke, though in the week that passed she didn’t see the girl much. She still feels bad about how she handled things with Kara Danvers and she should have never kissed her or anything. It aches that she had, _has_ , feelings for Kara Danvers, which is wrong.

Kara flies towards Lena, stopping about a foot away from her. She’s clad in her super suit, ready for their date. “Hello, Lena,” she says, her voice strong.

“Kara,” Lena replies, smiling with her eyes included. “I see you are wearing your suit again.”

“Wonderful observation,” Kara teases. She would look mundane and human in regular clothes and since she introduced herself as Kara Zor-El in her suit she has to stick to this. Without her suit she would look too quickly like Kara Danvers. She opens her arms, waiting to gather Lena in them.

Kara smiles when Lena comes closer so she can hold her. Her soulmate’s heartbeat sounds better than any song she heard and each beat is steady. It brings back memories of how she held Lena close to her chest and repeated _I love you_ like a mantra. She can’t do that now to avoid giving herself away, though she can say it in Kryptonese instead. “Khap shovuh rrip,” she says as she flies up with her soulmate into the night.

Lena is mesmerized to hear her soulmate speak such a strange tongue and she can’t understand how her family can possibly hate aliens so much when the alien who is holding her is so special. Kara was there for her when those men in that alley a week ago were planning to harass her. She’s not being judged for being a Luthor, but a voice at the back of her head tells her that Kara Danvers also didn’t judge her for being a Luthor. 

Kara wraps her cape around Lena a bit to ensure that she won’t be cold. She considered taking her soulmate to the beach, though that was sort of what she did as Kara Danvers, so she can’t do that now. It’s not that she wouldn’t want to, but she doesn’t want to remind Lena of all of that. Now that she is on a date with her soulmate as Supergirl, as Kara Zor-El, it will be a bit different. She prepared everything she only needs to fly to the right place.

Lena looks at their surroundings as they fly. The city looks beautiful with all the lights everywhere. Each noise is drowned out because they’re quite high up in the sky. This is better than being in a plane and looking out the window. She’s surprised when her soulmate takes her to a sandy area and when they land, she gasps.

Kara isn’t sure what Lena will think of their date. She placed a whole bunch of candles in the shape of a giant heart, which they are now standing in and there are bottles of water with glow sticks in them with a ball placed next to it. “Did you ever bowl?” she asks, gesturing towards the ball and the bottles.

“Kara, this is…,” Lena says, trying to find the words. “Romantic,” she whispers, feeling warmed that her soulmate is making this effort for her. “I happen to be good at bowling, just so you know.”

“Show me your skills then,” Kara replies, waiting for Lena to show her what she can do.

Lena can feel the attraction between them because she feels drawn to her soulmate, but it feels so similar as what she felt – god, _feels_ – for Kara Danvers. Even though she broke things off with the girl and met her soulmate, there’s just a part of her that misses what she gave up. When she closes her eyes, she can almost feel how Kara Danvers used to brush her hair and almost hear her whisper _I love you_ over and over again so it would resonate with her. She should be happy that she’s on a date with her soulmate and not spoil the mood.

“Lena,” Kara says softly, noticing the distraught look on her face.

“God, she sounds so much like her,” Lena whispers, thinking of Kara Danvers again. She sees Kara looking at her with wide eyes. Right, super hearing. “There was a girl I was dating very briefly before I met you,” she confesses because it seems pointless to hide it.

Kara legit forgets to breathe for a whole minute, taken aback by the fact that Lena is talking about her, about Kara Danvers and with each memory her soulmate shares, her heart aches. “You felt something for her,” she says when Lena stops talking.

“I know it wasn’t meant to be with her,” Lena sighs, smiling bitterly while she shakes her head. “She’s a special girl and I just hope… I hope she’ll be happy.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy chuckles while Astra dresses up as a witch. “That broom kind of suits you,” she comments. When her soulmate throws it at her, she covers her head with her arms. “Hey, that could hurt,” she says, pouting.

“I would never cause you harm, dear one,” Astra replies, enveloping Lucy in her arms. “The only reason I am going to that Halloween party is because you asked me to accompany you.”

“Hmm, it was easy to convince you,” Lucy whispers, smiling as she leans closer towards Astra. “Khap sem vo zhaol vot rrip,” she says, her pupils dilated. She may have scarred Kara quite a bit by asking her how to tell Astra in Kryptonese that she wants to have sex with her, but it wasn’t like she could ask someone else.

“As you wish,” Astra says, stroking Lucy’s hair. She will do whatever her soulmate desires.

“Okay, if you’re sure that you also want this, we can see where tonight takes us,” Lucy replies, wanting to make sure Astra is okay with it. “I could sleep over after the party,” she suggests.

“You could,” Astra says, smiling when Lucy slaps her arm, which she hardly feels. “You may.”

“Good, I’m ready to go to the party,” Lucy says, all dressed up. “I’m dressed up like an assassin, do you like it?”

“You are beautiful as always,” Astra answers while drinking Lucy in. It’s impossible to see her soulmate as anything less than beautiful.

“Okay, your opinion doesn’t count anymore,” Lucy replies teasingly. “I could put a garbage bag on and you’d still say I look good.”

“Look, yes,” Astra agrees. “Smell, perhaps not.”

“It wouldn’t be a used bag, silly,” Lucy gasps, pushing Astra more roughly. “Can’t you a least pretend you feel it when I push you?”

“I do feel it,” Astra corrects Lucy, because she feels everything, it just doesn’t make her move. She playfully grips her arm when her soulmate pushes her again. “Ouch, such a push, such pain.”

Lucy chuckles and practically throws herself into Astra’s arms. “I love you, my Star,” she whispers, peppering her soulmate’s face with kisses. She loves how much of a softie Astra can be, even more so with her, in private.

“And I love you, my dear one,” Astra replies, kissing Lucy back even more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re smoking hot,” Leslie comments, licking her lips. “Bow chicka bow wow,” she says, doing a little dance where she sways her hips.

“Oh god,” Lena laughs. “Don’t do that,” she says, because that just looks and sounds weird.

Leslie wiggles her eyebrows and takes one of Lena’s hands. “Immortality becomes you,” she grins.

“And haunting me is becoming you,” Lena quips, not surprised that Leslie is being a ghost again.

“This Halloween party is going to be huge,” Leslie says, waving her arms around in big gestures. “You invited literally everyone who is interested to come, freshmen, geeks, nerds and all.”

“If anyone gets drunk, it will be their own fault,” Lena says, not interested to be babysitting. “Anyone who can’t hold their liquor deserves to be sick.”

“Maybe you’ll be the one throwing up afterwards,” Leslie replies, opening her powder box to apply more onto her cheeks to make them whiter.

Lena sighs as they walk down the stairs together. The music is loud and horrid, but this is a part of their Halloween tradition. There are decorations everywhere, fake spider webs with spiders in them and fake blood splattered here and there. It’s better not to think how much they’ll have to clean up afterwards. The tables have bowls on them with alcoholic punch. Only the seniors are old enough to drink, but she can see that everyone is helping themselves to drinks.

Alex is standing near a table with Maggie, smiling as her girlfriend whispers hotly in her ear. It’s the first time she’s experiencing this Halloween party, not having been invited her first two years.

Lena notices Kara in the crowd, looking rather uncomfortable. She can see the girl keeps trying to cover her ears, which she doesn’t blame her for due to how loud the music is. Another thing she notices is how her chest seems to be heaving, so she’s probably breathing too fast.

Kara twirls around when she hears Lena say her name. “Hi,” she says timidly, brushing through her hair even though it’s tied together.

“Are you feeling okay?” Lena asks, her hand coming up to rest on Kara’s forearm. She tilts her head slightly to the side and studies the girl, who is definitely not breathing well.

“It’s a bit loud in here,” Kara answers, though that’s an understatement. It’s far too loud and her senses are overwhelmed.

“Come,” Lena replies, taking Kara’s hand, guiding her through the house. She opens the door of a walk-in closet and steps inside with the girl, closing the door behind her.

Kara’s eyes widen because she’s in a closet with Lena, a small closet. There are only a few inches between them and she was already struggling to breathe properly. “Lena,” she whispers, her hands resting against the door to avoid grabbing her soulmate and doing things she shouldn’t.

Lena breaks upon hearing her name tumble from Kara’s lips and then she’s pushing against her, kissing her. Her mind is screaming _no_ and _wrong_ , but god this feels so good.

Kara lets out a muffled sound, but then she places her hands on Lena’s hips and kisses her back. She’s brought back to how they kissed before her soulmate broke up with her and how they kissed when she went on a date with Lena after that.

Lena’s brain short-circuits and fuck, she needs to stop. She freezes and backs away, which isn’t far because the space is limited. “Kara, I… I shouldn’t have,” she says, clearing her throat. “This isn’t about feelings,” she lies. “It’s pure lust,” she says, to keep that act up. She wants to add _and I met someone_ , but for some unexplainable reason she can’t. This is too much and she can’t break Kara Danvers’ heart, again.

Kara hates to see Lena torn in this love triangle or whatever it is because she can tell that her soulmate has feelings for Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El, not knowing she is both. This is horrible and wrong. Lucy and Maggie both know her secret and she should tell Lena as well, regardless of how Alex said she shouldn’t do that. This is her soulmate for Rao’s sake! But what would Lena say if she would tell her now? What if her soulmate would feel like she played her? She should have been honest from the beginning and simply told Lena the truth, to show that she trusts her, that it doesn’t matter that her soulmate is a Luthor.

Lena wrings her hands together and the sheer fact that the girl is looking at her is enough to make her crumble all over again. She has to stop kissing Kara Danvers, especially because she is seeing Kara Zor-El. Oh God, she’s practically cheating on her soulmate, even though they didn’t confirm being in a relationship yet. She met her soulmate, so it counts as cheating. It’s as simple as that.

Kara whimpers when Lena’s tongue strokes her bottom lip and she doesn’t hesitate to part her lips, to grant access. This is messy and she needs to figure out how to come clean and tell her soulmate the truth. She’s terrified that the truth is going to be the downfall that will make her lose Lena.

“I can’t do this,” Lena whispers, her chest heaving. She opens the door and walks away before she does more things she’ll end up regretting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is Astra,” Lucy says, officially introducing her soulmate to Maggie and Alex. “She’s mine,” she adds, leaving no doubt about what she means, her fingers laced together with Astra’s.

Alex is surprised to see the leader of the Galaxy Geeks holding hands like that with Lucy, but she can tell they’re both happy by the looks of the matching smiles on their faces. “I’m happy for you, Luce,” she says sincerely.

“You two look great together,” Maggie says to Lucy and Astra. “I can see now why you always had to go do projects and such at the geeks’ house.”

Lucy is happy that her relationship with Astra is out in the open now, though only Kara knows that her soulmate is an alien. For everyone else it will remain to be a secret. “I’m going to get some punch,” she says, shrugging when Astra narrows her eyes at her. Legally, she’s not old enough to drink, but she’s only off by two years, it’s not a big deal and she wouldn’t go overboard. “One cup,” she says to ease her soulmate’s mind.

Alex spots Kara walking out of a closet, which makes her frown. What was her sister doing in a closet? She looks further around to try and spot Lena, finding her laughing with Leslie and Ivy. That Luthor girl better not hurt Kara all over again or she’ll have something else coming.

Harley hums as she skips around with her baseball bat over her shoulder. “It’s party time, dolls!” she shouts loudly. She swings her bat around, smashing one of the bowls of punch.

“Ivy, go deal with her,” Lena says, nudging Ivy’s side. “I don’t want her to make a mess.”

“No worries, we’ll all clean it up later,” Ivy promises. “It’s a party, relax.”

“Ivy’s right,” Leslie agrees. “It’s a party and you should relax. Have some fun, live a little.”

“I’m going to get some punch,” Lena says, really needing a drink right now. The way she kissed Kara Danvers still lingers on her lips. It is strange how much the girl sounds like her soulmate and how her lips feels the same. One would almost be inclined to think they’re twins or something. She knows Kara Danvers has a soulmate tattoo, but she hasn’t read the name yet. The one time she tried back at the beach that night, the girl had pulled away. “Hey, Leslie, if someone desperately hides their wrist at all costs, what would you think?”

“I’d think you’re talking about yourself,” Leslie answers, frowning at her friend who always covers and hides her wrists. “Lots of people are secretive about it, but if someone goes far lengths to hide it I’d say either their wrist is bare and they’re ashamed for others to see that or they don’t want anyone to know which name is on it. Either way, I’d say people who do that are hiding stuff.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Lena replies, able to agree with that. She hides her wrist desperately because the name on it belongs to an alien. The question is why is Kara Danvers hiding her wrist? Is the girl’s soulmate someone who goes to this school? Is that why Kara didn’t want her to see? She needs to find out. She needs to see the girl’s wrist because something is not adding up.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Kara is drinking a cup of water, which she had to search for because this party seems to be all about alcohol, when she feels a hand wrapping around her right wrist. She turns around, staring directly into Lena’s eyes whose pupils are dilated. Is her soulmate going to kiss her again? Maybe she shouldn’t have come to the kitchen alone. Of course she enjoys kissing Lena, but it’s all a mess because her soulmate thinks she’s two different people.

Lena smiles softly and trails her fingertips up Kara’s arm. “I can read the palm of your hand for you,” she says, moving her fingers down to touch the girl’s hand.

“Oh?” Kara asks, tilting her head to the side. She tries not to shiver at the feeling of Lena’s fingers on her skin, which is igniting a fire inside of her. “How?” she asks, not understanding what her soulmate means.

“Each palm has lines,” Lena answers, gently moving her fingertips over them. “Those lines can be read, they mean something,” she explains. She can’t really read palms, but she needs an excuse to trick Kara so she can see her right wrist. “I can read your palm for you. It looks interesting,” she says, zeroing in on the palm of the girl’s right hand.

Kara is slightly intrigued by the idea that Lena would be able to read her palm and she wonders what her soulmate is seeing that she finds interesting. “What does it say?” she asks, her eyes now where Lena’s fingertips are.

“If you close your eyes I will tell you,” Lena answers, keeping her voice smooth and relaxed.

“Okay,” Kara replies, closing her eyes. “Can you tell me now?”

Lena smirks, glad that she got Kara this far, now she just needs to play it out until she knows. She touches a random line in the palm of the girl’s hand. “You have an interesting love line,” she says, making something up.

Kara is hyperaware of all that is Lena right now. She hears the soft subtle lilt in her voice, her heart which is beating steadily though it picks up a bit sometimes, her breathing which is evened out yet rapt when she speaks as if her soulmate is somewhat nervous. Her sensitive ears are drowning the music and the other noises from the party out to focus fully on Lena. It still takes her practice at times to do this, but she’s gotten better at it. She can feel her soulmate’s fingertips on the palm of her hand.

Lena stares at the bracelets around Kara’s right wrist and there sure are a lot of them. If she moves them, the girl is going to notice it for sure. “Hmm, this line runs further,” she says, deciding to make some more stuff up. She could use her pocket knife to subtly cut Kara’s bracelets, though the girl would probably not appreciate that at all. This is all ridiculous and she wants to know who Kara’s soulmate is so that maybe she can let the girl go. Kissing Kara Danvers is special and if she hadn’t known her last name she would have thought they are soulmates.

Kara feels Lena ghosting near her wrist and when her soulmate’s hand rests atop her bracelets, she snaps her eyes open. “Lena?” she asks, confused as she looks at her.

Lena grasps Kara’s hand and tries to brush the bracelets aside, but then the girl pulls away from her. “I was going to read your other line, but your bracelets were in the way,” she says gently, a hurt look passing through her eyes to add to her fake innocence. She’s a Luthor after all, she knows how to deceive.

“Do you think maybe you can read my left hand instead?” Kara asks, dropping her right hand to her side. It made her nervous that Lena would have been about to see her soulmate tattoo because that’s not how she would want her to find out.

“Of course I can,” Lena answers with a plastered smile.

Kara exhales in relief and offers Lena her left hand, closing her eyes again. She hears her soulmate take a sharp inhale of air and she can’t quite tell if Lena is nervous or frustrated or something else.

Lena mumbles some nonsense while she traces the lines on the palm of Kara’s left hand. “Now you know,” she says sweetly when she’s done. And she doesn’t know yet what the girl is hiding.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy ends up leaving the party early with Astra, wanting to be alone with her soulmate and taking pity on how loud the music was for Astra. She’s been with a few people in the past, girls and guys, so this isn’t new for her, though it’s going to be completely different with her soulmate.

Astra leads Lucy into her bedroom and shuts the door. She turns the lights on and dims them to a pleasant glow.

“I really like your room,” Lucy says, feeling like she can’t remind Astra of that enough. “How are you feeling?” she asks, taking one of her soulmate’s hands in hers.

Astra slowly breathes in and places her free hand under Lucy’s chin, gently lifting her chin up to look into her eyes. “I do not wish to harm you,” she answers sincerely.

“You won’t,” Lucy whispers, trusting Astra. “We can take this slow and I’ll let you know if something hurts,” she promises, aware that her soulmate isn’t used to be intimate with a human.

Astra dips her head down to kiss Lucy, caressing her cheeks as she does so. She rests her other hand on the small of her soulmate’s back, slipping it under the hem of Lucy’s shirt.

Lucy gasps lightly at the contact. She takes a step back and grasps the hem of Astra’s shirt, tilting her head to seek permission, which she is granted with a nod. Her movements are slow and calculated as she lifts her soulmate’s shirt up, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. She smiles at the sight of Astra’s sport bra.

Astra puts her hands on Lucy’s hips and tugs, pressing her soulmate against her body. She kisses her hungrily while her hands tangle into Lucy’s shirt. The sound of clothes ripping interrupts their kiss.

Lucy watches how Astra’s eyes widen now that her shirt is hanging in pieces around her. “Hot,” she whispers, not even mad or anything that her soulmate ruined her shirt. “Do that again?”

Astra stretches her hands out and stares at them, swallowing hard at the brutal force she used. If that hadn’t been Lucy’s shirt she could have injured her.

“Hey,” Lucy whispers, taking a step closer towards Astra. “You won’t hurt me,” she says, sliding her hands behind her soulmate’s neck to coax Astra into resting her forehead against hers. “Star, you’re not going to hurt me,” she repeats, seeing how worried her soulmate is.

Astra lowers her hands to Lucy’s pants, unbuttoning them. This time she’s being careful and avoids ripping the fabric.

Lucy holds her foot up, one at a time so she can step out of her pants. She gets rid of the loose leftovers of her shirt, leaving herself in her underwear. “Your turn,” she husks, fumbling with the button of Astra’s pants. She swallows hard afterwards when her soulmate is standing in front of her, wearing a sports bra and a pair of boxers. “Zrhueiao,” ( _beautiful_ ) she whispers.

The corners of Astra’s lips curl upwards into a smile. She places her hands under Lucy’s thighs, lifting her up effortlessly and feeling her soulmate wrap her legs around her waist. In the blink of an eye she’s near her bed, lowering Lucy on it.

Lucy grasps Astra’s wrist and pulls her down, smiling when her soulmate doesn’t resist. She’s about to ask if Astra would feel more comfortable if she takes the lead, but then her soulmate is kissing her neck and she can’t form any words.

Astra cups Lucy’s breasts through her bra, but when she hears her soulmate moan, she has to move her hands away. She grabs two pillows, her hands tearing through them instantly. Oh Rao, Lucy’s breathy moans are toying with her self-control.

Lucy sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, enjoying how Astra can’t seem to control herself. She takes her soulmate’s hands, bringing them up to her mouth to kiss them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re enjoying that punch a bit too much,” Maggie says, seeing how Alex is downing another cup. “That’s not water you’re drinking, you know?”

“I know,” Alex replies, grinning as she grabs another cup. “It tastes much better than water.”

“Hello,” Maxwell says, aiming his attention towards Alex. “It’s good to see you here at this party, though it is rather noisy, no?”

“A little,” Alex answers, giving him half a shrug. She can deal with the noise and she’s heard worse at concerts and such she’s been to as a teenager.

“I was about to get some fresh air outside,” Maxwell says, smiling at Alex. “Would you like to join me?”

“No, I’d rather stay here,” Alex answers, blindly reaching for Maggie’s hand. “With my girlfriend,” she adds for good measure.

“You’re missing out,” Maxwell tries. “The nightly air is pleasant.”

“She said no,” Maggie cuts in, annoyed by Maxwell’s pathetic attempts.

“If she is so hung up on you, you’re welcome to join,” Maxwell offers to Maggie.

Maxwell scowls when someone pulls at his earlobe.

“Do I need to smack you with a dictionary or what?” Leslie grumbles near Maxwell’s ear. “Stop bothering people or I’ll cut you.”

“Um, thanks,” Alex says to Leslie when Maxwell leaves. The last time she was facing Leslie they weren’t on good terms at all.

“This doesn’t mean shit,” Leslie replies, holding her index finger up threateningly. “It only means I dislike him more than I dislike you, so don’t get any crazy ideas in your head,” she says warningly. “If you hurt Lena I’ll still cut you.”

“Back off,” Maggie says to Leslie, placing herself between Alex and Leslie. “Lay one finger on my soulmate and I’ll rearrange your teeth.”

Leslie laughs and pokes Maggie’s side. “That I’d like to see, tiny sport,” she scoffs, thoroughly amused.

“Don’t fight,” Kara says, interrupting them. “You don’t have to be friends or anything, but you also don’t need to provoke one another.”

“Great, now goldilocks is joining the party,” Leslie mutters. “I thought you were busy kissing Lena in the closet and in the kitchen.”

“We didn’t kiss in the kitchen!” Kara replies, clapping a hand over her mouth when she realizes that she confirmed she did kiss Lena in the closet.

“I’m so not hearing this,” Alex sighs. Lena hurt her sister before and she hates how that Luthor girl is giving Kara mixed signals by kissing her one moment and dumping her the next.

“You’re all so soft,” Leslie comments. She shakes her head before walking away.

“It just sort of happened,” Kara says to Alex and Maggie, trying to avert her eyes. “We were in the closet, but it was only one kiss,” she explains, noticing how her sister narrows her eyes at her. “Okay, more than one, maybe two,” she admits.

“She broke your heart,” Alex replies, dropping her cup.

“But she’s my-” Kara stops talking when she sees Lena approaching. “Hi, Lena, we were just talking about… the weather,” she says, ignoring how her sister huffs.

“You do realize you’re not outside, right?” Lena asks, frowning. “Actually, speaking of the weather, I heard it is rather warm outside. Harley wants to show you something outside.”

Alex eyes Lena suspiciously, not trusting her. “Harley should show it some other time,” she says, wanting her sister to stay right here.

“No, it is fine,” Kara says, not minding. “I’ll go see what Harley wants to show me.”

“Be careful,” Alex whispers in Kara’s ear.

Kara nods and walks away to go outside, unsure what Harley wants to show her and why. They have a few classes together, but they’re not really friends or anything. She hardly made it a few steps outside when she hears Lena’s heartbeat nearby. Is her soulmate following her outside? She could think it was an excuse if it wasn’t for Harley standing in the distance, waving at her.

“Hey, doll,” Harley says cheerfully, pulling Kara into a hug. “We’re going to have some fun,” she says with a wicked smile.

“Indeed,” Lena chimes in, showing up behind Kara.

Kara spins around and that’s when she notices more students from the Red Rebels, who are now surrounding her. “What’s going on?” she asks, having no idea why they are outside and why they are surrounding her like that. Lots of them have a blade of sorts in their hands, some just a small Swiss blade whereas others have sharper and bigger knives.

Lena licks her lips and steps into the circle, closer towards Kara while Harley scoots away. “Harley told you, we’re going to have some fun,” she husks lowly. “Don’t be scared,” she says, her eyes twinkling in delight. “Do you trust me, Kara?”

Kara gulps hard and she wants to say yes, but this situation isn’t looking trustworthy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks evilly*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this chapter.

“You look very tense,” Lena notes and she wonders if Kara is going to panic. “We’re not here to fight you,” she assures the girl. “It would be highly unfair if we would fight as a group when you’re all alone.” Rebels do fight dirty sometimes, but she wouldn’t fight _that_ dirty. “We’re going to skip the party to continue it elsewhere,” she explains, having picked a select group. “Are you going to join us?”

Kara slowly breathes out, relaxing somewhat. “Yes, I’ll join,” she answers, surprised that several Red Rebels are skipping their own party. “Is that why you said Harley needed to show me something?”

“Your sister is protective,” Lena answers with a knowing smile. “If I had lured you outside in another way she might have slapped me. Not that I mind, though I’d rather not bruise my knuckles by punching her.”

“You wouldn’t,” Kara gasps.

“I would,” Lena corrects Kara. “When someone fights me, I fight back. I do not stand idly by,” she says, not caring whoever it would be. Strangely enough she feels that if the girl were to hit her she might not hit back. It is like Kara Danvers brought her into some sort of trance.

“What can take years to build but only seconds to break and is rarely fully given?”

Kara turns to stare at the student she doesn’t know. “Um..,” she says, not sure if that question is meant for her or not.

“Trust,” Lena answers. “It’s such a fickle thing,” she says with a soft sigh. “You have yet to come up with a riddle I can’t solve, Edward.”

“I am a person with feelings for two names, loving one heart, not knowing they’re the same,” Edward says with a devilish smile. “Who am I?”

Kara’s eyes widen at Edward’s riddle which he is asking Lena because she has a strong feeling the answer is Lena. Her soulmate feels something for Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El, but since she’s both that makes only one heart and not two, and Lena doesn’t know she’s both. Does Edward know her secret? She doesn’t even know that guy so it would be odd if he’d know about her.

Lena thinks Edward’s riddle over, a smile forming on her lips. “That’s from that lame movie we watched last year,” she answers. “It’s quite silly for someone to love two people who are actually one and the same without knowing.”

Kara is relieved that the riddle was about a movie, though it spooked her for a bit. “He’s a rebel?” she asks Lena, honestly surprised because he looks more like he would fit in with the nerds. Okay, that’s actually wrong to think because looks shouldn’t define which house someone is in. It doesn’t sit well with her that Edward is smiling as if Lena didn’t actually solve his riddle at all.

“Edward has a dark side,” Lena answers. “We should get going to go to our party.”

“The host is really ditching her own party then,” Kara replies, smiling at Lena. It’s sweet that her soulmate is inviting her along, though she also feels guilty because she doesn’t want Lena to be torn between her and her other her.

“Arrive late and leave early, that’s how it’s done,” Lena says dryly. She doesn’t take Kara’s hand as they walk.

Kara is surprised when Lena stops in front of a motorcycle while the other rebels walk to cars and other motorcycles. “You have a motorcycle?” she asks, not having expected that.

“Technically, no,” Lena answers while grabbing the helmets. “I’m borrowing it so we can go for a spin.”

Kara puts the helmet on and waits for Lena to mount the motorcycle first before she gets on as well. She’s not sure if she should be doing this, but she’s old enough to make her own decisions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy kisses her way down Astra’s chest, admiring her strong abs. She knows that her soulmate is still worried about hurting her and maybe she could have some bruises after tonight, but it won’t be anything bad. Her hand cups Astra’s sex while she looks up at her. “Rriv rrip sem voiehd?” ( _do you want this_ ) she asks, checking in with her soulmate.

Astra smiles at how well Lucy has been picking up on Kryptonese. “Zhi,” ( _yes_ ) she answers. “Khap sem rrip.” ( _I want you_ )

Lucy strokes her thumb around Astra’s clit and when she hears her whimper, she brings her mouth to her soulmate’s, kissing her. One finger eases inside of Astra’s wet center while she kisses her with more force.

Astra’s tongue meets Lucy’s, lightly sucking on it. She uses her hands to touch her soulmate’s back, careful as she scrapes her nails to avoid adding too much pressure.

Lucy arches her back at the touch. “Lizrhom,” ( _more_ ) she whispers, hissing in delight as Astra rakes her nails down her back a bit harder.  “Sokao.” ( _please_ )

Astra drops her head onto the pillow when Lucy slips a second finger inside of her. She smiles, dazed when her soulmate pleads for more and she knows Lucy is going to have marks. There will be scratches and bruises.

Lucy returns Astra’s smile with one of her own and she appreciates that her soulmate is trying to be so gentle with her, but she can handle more. She pumps her fingers in and out of Astra as fast as she can, hoping to bring her to the edge.

“Oh, dear one,” Astra moans when Lucy closes her mouth around her clit. She slips into a string of curse words when her soulmate pulls her fingers away, replacing it by her tongue. Nobody has ever touched her like that before. “Yes,” she whispers, bucking her hips up into Lucy’s touch. “Oh, talented human,” she moans.

Lucy’s cheeks heat up to hear how much Astra is enjoying this. She slides her fingers back inside of her soulmate and moves her tongue up to her clit, planning to keep going until Astra comes undone. With each lick she earns a moan or another ‘oh human’.

“Sokao,” ( _please_ ) Astra pleads, whimpering at how close she is.

Lucy swirls her tongue through Astra’s folds with more purpose and curls her fingers inside of her. She moans when her soulmate orgasms, tasting her while Astra cries out in pleasure. “My Star,” she whispers sweetly, pulling her fingers away to lick them clean.

Astra takes Lucy’s hand, drawing her closer so she can hold her.

“Mhmm,” Lucy hums, nuzzling herself comfortably in Astra’s arms. “You’re so warm,” she whispers, basking in the warmth of her soulmate’s body.

“Khap shovuh rrip,” ( _I love you_ ) Astra whispers, kissing Lucy’s temple.

“Khap shovuh rrip lizrhom,” ( _I love you more_ ) Lucy replies with a teasing smile.

Astra lets out a low chuckle, finding it impossible to believe that Lucy would love her more because more simply does not exist. Her human is a cute tease. “Khuhtiv zhehiod chao khuhtiv shesur nahn I,” ( _My life and my soul are yours_ ) she whispers when she hears that her soulmate is sleeping. This is a human she would die for because this human is hers. Lucy is the most important to her, more so than others. Kryptonians value their soulmates and are loyal to them, always.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex slumps in Maggie’s arms and she doesn’t feel well. Maybe she did drink more than she should have, but it just tasted so good and as the night went on she got really worried about where Kara took off to. She’s been texting her sister, though so far she didn’t get any response yet, which meant she drank some more.

Maggie walks Alex into the bathroom of her bedroom, seeing that her roommates aren’t around. She hopes that Kara is okay because her soulmate is worrying a lot and she worries, too.

Alex sits down on the closed toilet seat, taking a ragged breath. She must reek of alcohol and she would have still been drinking if Maggie hadn’t encouraged her to leave.

Maggie turns the sink on, letting cold water stream onto a washcloth. She holds her hand against Alex’s forehead and brushes her hair back before pressing the washcloth to her forehead. “You really went overboard with those drinks,” she says quietly, in case her soulmate has a headache. “Do you have a drinking problem I don’t know about?”

“No,” Alex answers. She sighs at the cold touch of the washcloth. “I don’t drink often, but on the few occasions that I do I get a bit carried away sometimes,” she confesses. “It’s mostly when I worry or when I’m nervous.”

“It’s an unhealthy habit,” Maggie replies, worried that Alex would take it too far.

“I’m fine,” Alex says, not needing Maggie to worry.

“Can you manage to take your clothes off by yourself?” Maggie answers, unsure if Alex can stand properly. “I’ll get you some pajamas and then we can go to sleep.”

Alex casts her eyes down, ashamed that she drank so much that Maggie needs to help her. It’s also kind of sweet that her girlfriend is taking care of her. She fumbles with her clothes, nearly tripping over her own pants as she takes them off.

“Hold your arms up,” Maggie instructs so she can slip Alex’s arms into the top piece of the pajama she got for her.

Alex obliges and moves her arms. Her eyelids feel heavy and she knows she’s exhausted, but she wants to know why Kara hasn’t replied yet. She knows she’s not her sister’s keeper, though she’s supposed to keep an eye on Kara and look out for her.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Maggie says, letting Alex lean on her again.

“Okay,” Alex replies, stumbling slightly while she follows Maggie. “Are you staying over?”

“This is my bedroom, so yes, I’m staying over,” Maggie answers, waving a hand in front of her face because Alex’s breath reeks of alcohol. “You need to sober up.”

“I’m al-almost sober,” Alex says, hiccupping as she speaks. She falls down on top of Maggie’s bed, passing out instantly.

“Sober my ass,” Maggie whispers. She sighs and moves her covers to tuck Alex in, shuffling to lie down next to her. She loops an arm around her girlfriend’s waist, hoping that Alex won’t feel too bad in the morning. With her free hand she takes her phone to send Kara a text to ask her where she is and why she’s not responding.

It takes a while, but eventually Maggie does get a text back from Kara, who is apparently hanging out with Lena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my oblivious cinnamon roll Lena. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Kara is shocked to see that her soulmate plans to plunge into the lake they’re at. She’s not sure where they are precisely, but this is where Lena took her to on that motorcycle. It will be a long night considering they drove for at least two hours at a speed that was entirely too fast. Halfway through the ride she had been worried she’d have to reveal herself by flying up to avoid having her soulmate crash into traffic, but it didn’t come that far.

“Don’t be shy,” Lena says, beckoning Kara closer. “I don’t bite… hard,” she continues naughtily. “Unless you’re into that,” she adds.

“You’re going to freeze if you go into the water,” Kara replies, worried that Lena will get sick. “It’s night and the water is cold,” she points out.

“I’ve done this before,” Lena assures Kara. “It’s fine if you don’t want to join me,” she says, not going to push the girl to go into the lake.

Kara sighs as Lena dives into the water and Rao she makes it look so graceful, hands first with her body following in a smooth movement. The cold of the water won’t bother her, so she quickly strips down to her underwear to follow her soulmate into the water. As graceful as Lena was, she’s the opposite, jumping into the water like a cannonball.

Lena shrieks as the water splashes around. “Someone was being enthusiastic about getting in,” she comments. “Are you cold?”

“Um yes, very,” Kara answers, lying.

Lena wraps her arms loosely around Kara. “You feel warm,” she points out, feeling how warm her skin is to touch. “Are you running a fever?” she asks, bringing a hand to the girl’s forehead.

“It’s dangerous to be here,” Kara whispers, tempted to kiss Lena. She can’t do this when she is being Kara Danvers and she wants to tell her soulmate the truth, but she’s worried Lena will be angry.

“Have you met your soulmate, Kara?” Lena asks, needing to know at least something.

“I have,” Kara answers, deciding she doesn’t need to lie about that part.

“Hmm, I see,” Lena replies, wondering why the girl is here with her then. “Does your soulmate go to our school?” she inquires further.

“Yes, she does,” Kara answers, feeling nervous at how much she is sharing.

Lena frowns, even more confused why Kara is here with her. “Do you love her?” she asks, studying the girl’s eyes.

Kara takes a deep breath. She’s already been too honest but truthfully she hasn’t been honest enough at the same time. “Yes,” she answers, because she does love her soulmate.

“I met my soulmate, too,” Lena reveals, deciding she can no longer keep that a secret. “Do you want to know why I brought you here?” she asks, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“To swim?” Kara guesses, feeling confused when Lena gets out of the water.

“No,” Lena replies with a sly smile. She puts her clothes back on, not caring that she’s soaking them. It wasn’t her plan to get into the water, but she couldn’t get it over her heart to push Kara into the cold water and she wasn’t sure if the girl would go in it.

Kara gets out of the water as well, gathering her clothes.

“Have fun getting back to campus by yourself,” Lena says, fishing for the keys of the motorcycle. It’s mean and she knows it, but it would be in the best interest for them both if the girl grows to hate her so no more accidents happen. They can’t kiss, they can’t feel that way because they each have a soulmate and she does want to be with Kara Zor-El, despite her feelings for Kara Danvers.

Kara’s jaw drops because before they left Lena had asked if she trusted her and though she didn’t answer, she did follow her, which was a show of trust on her part. Is her soulmate really going to leave her like this after they drove hours to get here? “Lena,” she replies, walking after her. “You’re going to leave me out here, at night?”

Lena whips her head around with a fake smile and it hurts to do this, but she’s a Luthor. “I hope you’re not scared of the dark,” she says before turning around again to reach the motorcycle.

“But…,” Kara says, her heart aching because she can’t believe Lena is doing this. “I… I don’t know where I am,” she says, her voice breaking and at that she can hear her soulmate’s heart beating faster.

Lena freezes for a second and takes a shuddering breath, though she doesn’t turn around. No, if she turns around now she’ll only end up kissing the girl again and she can’t. At this point she doesn’t even care anymore to know who Kara’s soulmate is because if she’d know she’d probably look at that person with hatred and jealousy. “Consider it a lesson,” she says coldly, turning the key to start the motorcycle. God, how many times is she going to break that girl’s heart?

Kara can’t stop her tears from falling, not understanding why Lena is being so mean to her and she can hear her whispering _‘please don’t cry’_. “Lena, it is night and I don’t know where I am,” she says, trying again to convince her soulmate not to do this. “You can’t leave me out here.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What the fuck!” Leslie hisses loudly when the door slams open so roughly she can hear the hinges give out. “That does it, nerdy girl,” she grumbles, seeing Alex storm inside.

In a matter of seconds, Alex has her hand wrapped around Lena’s throat. When Leslie approaches her, she kicks her foot back to hit Leslie in the stomach to send her stumbling back.

Lena claws at Alex’s hand, trying to get it away so she can breathe and for a nerd that girl really has a firm grip.

“You left my sister in the middle of the night at a lake in fuck knows where!” Alex seethes. She’s tempted to squeeze her hand tighter around Lena’s throat, but instead she lets go and slaps her.

“Wow,” Leslie breathes out, dropping the knife she just got to threaten Alex. “Lee, did you really do that?” she asks, shocked about what she’s hearing. “Did you ditch that girl?”

“My sister called my girlfriend in the dead of night, bawling her eyes out!” Alex shouts, beyond angry. “She said you left her at a lake, about two hours or so away from campus, but you were speeding on that motorcycle so guess what, it was more like four hours away from campus! You are a mean vicious girl who broke her heart more than once.”

Lena doesn’t have it in her to speak because yes, she’s mean and vicious. What she did was cold, but she needs Kara Danvers to stop liking her so whatever spell there was between them can break.

“Fight back, you coward,” Alex hisses. She drags Lena out of her bed, pulling her down onto the floor. “I hate you, Luthor,” she spats. “You’re not like the rest of your family, you’re worse,” she says coldly, because this Luthor hurt her sweet sister.

“Enough,” Leslie grumbles, pulling Alex off of Lena. “Get out.”

“Oh sure,” Alex scoffs. “Looks like your lackey is saving your ass again,” she says to Lena.

“Leslie is my friend,” Lena replies quietly.

“Now you can suddenly speak,” Alex says, still feeling furious. She pushes Leslie away and slaps Lena harder than before.

Lena feels her lip split open and she can taste blood in her mouth. She gets up on her feet and spits a mouthful of blood onto the floor. “You will pay for that,” she threatens, remembering how she told Kara Danvers last night that she reacts when someone attacks her.

“Bring it on,” Alex replies, balling her fists to hit Lena more.

“Hey, stop it!” Lucy calls out, rushing between them. “Stop fighting,” she says, trying to interrupt them.

Lena’s punch lands against Lucy’s cheek, while it was meant for Alex. It’s not her fault that Lucy got in the way.

Lucy stumbles back, bringing her hand up to her cheek.

Lena lifts her fist again, this time for Alex, but she’s halted by a hand closing around her wrist. “Astra,” she says, tasting blood in her mouth again as she speaks.

Astra is outrageous for what Lena has done to her niece and for how she hurt her human. Her eyes are dangerously wide and it takes her every bit of self-restrain she has not to snap Lena’s wrist in half.

“This is not a fair fight anymore,” Leslie cuts in.

“Nobody should be fighting,” Lucy says, wanting the violence to end. “Star, let her go,” she says softly.

Astra drops Lena’s wrist and turns to Lucy, caressing her cheek where a bruise is forming.

“I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes to Lucy. “I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“We’re going to take this outside,” Alex says, grasping Lena’s collar to drag her along.

Lena sighs as she can hear more students from her house are waking up and now that she’s stumbling down the stairs with Alex to go outside, students are leaving their rooms to see what’s happening. Great, now it’s turning into a circus.

Alex pushes Lena roughly, watching her stagger.

“Alex, stop.”

Lena looks around, recognizing that voice. It only takes her two seconds to spot Kara Danvers. The girl looks pained with her red puffy eyes and her clothes are dripping as if she just got out of the lake minutes ago. She feels Alex hit her again and this time she doesn’t find the strength to hit her back. All she can do is stare helplessly at Kara.

“Alex, stop,” Kara repeats, her tone more desperate this time. “Please stop hitting her.”

Alex is shaking when she stops hitting Lena, her jaw clenched tightly.

Kara doesn’t want to keep her secret from Lena anymore, doesn’t want her soulmate to think they’re not soulmates because it’s breaking them both.

“Show is over,” Lucy says to the other students, trying to get them all to leave.

Kara holds her hand out to Lena to offer helping her up. “Please,” she says quietly. “Can we talk somewhere?”

Lena is hesitant when she slips her hand into Kara’s and she’s a bit surprised when the girl pulls her up to her feet with a strong pull. “Okay,” she answers, assuming she owes Kara at least that much after what she did.

“We’ll go to the beach,” Kara says, deciding to tell Lena there. In their rooms they wouldn’t have privacy. There won’t be an easy way to tell her soulmate the truth. She’ll just have to rip the band-aid off and hope for the best.

Lena doesn’t speak on their way to the beach. The taste of blood in her mouth is bitter and to be fair she deserved every slap and punch she received ten times over. It’s not right how much she hurt Kara Danvers and she should have never left the girl at the lake at night.

Kara’s hands are shaking when they are at the beach and she finds it difficult to look at Lena. It would have been easier if she would have told her soulmate the truth from the beginning so it wouldn’t have turned out like this. Underneath her dripping clothes she is wearing her super suit, which she put on in case Lena would struggle to believe her or would think it’s some sort of spiel.

“You wanted to talk,” Lena prods, wanting to get this over with because everything hurts. Her family would probably be so proud for how mean she has been and that thought sickens her.

Kara slowly reveals her right wrist, showing it to Lena and she can see her eyes turning the size of saucers at the sight of it. “You’re my soulmate,” she says, feeling a weight drop to finally tell the truth. “My name is Kara Zor-El and I should have told you the truth rather than keeping this a secret. Ever since I got on earth when I was thirteen, I was taught not to tell anyone about my true identity, but not telling you was a mistake and I’m telling you this now because it hurts to see you torn, to see you break and it hurts for me, too.”

Lena gasps and of course, now it all clicks. It was right in front of her all the time she just didn’t open her eyes to see it. “You’re her,” she whispers, feeling like she’s been played. “I can’t do this.”

Kara looks down at the sand, hurt to hear those words, again. She takes a shaky breath and gently grasps one of Lena’s hands, flattening it against her chest so her soulmate can feel her heart beating. Tears are blurring her vision, but her memories are clear of the night she held Lena. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she murmurs with each beat of her heart.

A quiet sob breaks itself free from Lena’s throat and as much as she tries not to cry, she can’t help it. Tears run down her cheeks, causing her whole body to tremble and her lip to quiver. She fell in love with two people who are one and the same. Multiple times she hurt Kara and yet the girl is telling her she loves her. “I need…,” she says, her voice breaking and she’s not sure anymore what she needs. “I need to think,” she concludes.

Kara falls down on all fours as Lena walks away, her hands grabbing at the sand around her. She sits up on her knees, one hand held to her chest while the other reaches out to her soulmate like a claw grasping nothing but air. “Zhalish khap,” ( _forgive me_ ) she says, but Lena is too far gone to even hear her anymore.

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Hello, I’m Lucy,” Lucy says, smiling as she holds her hand out. “I’m humbled to meet you,” she continues politely, wanting to make a good impression on Astra’s space mom. She knows that M’gann isn’t really her soulmate’s mother, but still.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Lucy,” M’gann replies, shaking Lucy’s hand. “Astra hasn’t stopped talking about you and I can see that you’re well-mannered.”

Lucy smiles brighter and glances at Astra, who is looking at her. She turns her attention back to M’gann and drops her hand.

“You can come in,” M’gann says, stepping aside to let them in.

“I was told you work at an alien bar,” Lucy says to M’gann when the door closes, interested to see that bar someday.

“Yes, I do,” M’gann confirms. “It’s a friendly place.”

Lucy follows Astra to sit down on M’gann’s couch. “Can you shape shift into whoever you want?” she asks M’gann curiously.

M’gann nods and shape shifts into Astra for a few seconds and then into Lucy before she shifts back to her own form.

“Okay, that’s cool,” Lucy says gleefully, wishing she’d have an awesome power like that. “It means a lot to me that you both trust me,” she says, thoroughly appreciating it.

“Astra trusts you,” M’gann replies. “And that’s good enough for me.”

Lucy watches how M’gann gets them something to drink. She notices that her drink isn’t the same as theirs. “Can I try yours?” she asks Astra, curious what her drink tastes like.

“No, you cannot,” Astra answers. “This particular drink is strong enough to make me drunk if I consume more than one glass and in your case it could be deadly,” she explains, not wanting Lucy to damage herself by drinking that.

“Wow okay, noted,” Lucy replies, suddenly not interested to taste it. She might taste a hint of it on Astra’s tongue later, though that’s fine and she won’t mention that now. Meeting M’gann is nice and sadly she doesn’t plan to introduce her soulmate to her father. It’s not that her father would be able to sense that Astra is an alien, but it’s not worth the risk.

M’gann puts a tray with cookies on the table. “I baked them myself, in case you would like some,” she says, offering them to Lucy. “Astra told me you’re a sophomore.”

“That’s correct,” Lucy confirms. “After this year I’ll have two more to go,” she says, in which she’ll miss Astra though she’s positive that her soulmate won’t be going far.

“What are your future plans?” M’gann inquires.

“Oh um…hmm,” Lucy answers, not having expected M’gann to ask things like that. “I’ve always been interested in the army, but then I’d probably be away for long periods of time so I’d try my odds with the FBI or something,” she says, to avoid having to be far away from Astra. She grabs a cookie from the tray to try them, since M’gann said she baked them herself. “Oh god,” she moans at the first taste and how it melts on her tongue. “These cookies are heaven.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex nearly rolls out of her bed when she hears Maggie squealing happily, which woke her up. “Received good news?” she asks, sitting up to lean against her headboard.

“Yeah, I did,” Maggie answers, unable to stop smiling as she puts her phone aside. “My mother texted me and she’s going to visit with Jamie,” she explains happily. “We’re going to the park together.”

“That’s nice,” Alex replies, knowing how much Maggie has missed her family. She’s caught her girlfriend on the phone frequently, always asking about Jamie and how her parents are doing.

“You should come with us,” Maggie suggests. “If you want to,” she adds thoughtfully.

“Are you sure?” Alex asks, hesitating to say yes. “I don’t want to invade on your family time.”

“You’re a part of my family, Danvers,” Maggie answers, wanting Alex there. “I’ll introduce you to my mother and to Jamie.”

“Okay, then I’ll go,” Alex replies, giving in.

“My mother said Jamie reached the point where she’s taking her first few steps,” Maggie says with a hint of sadness. “I feel like I’m missing out on so much now that I’m here at college.” She sighs deeply and smiles a bit.

“I know that your little sister means a lot to you,” Alex whispers, able to tell that family is pretty much everything to Maggie, which she can relate to. “You’ll see her soon and you’ll probably get to see her walk,” she says, to make her girlfriend feel better.

“You’re right,” Maggie agrees, finding a brighter smile. “I bet you’ll be smitten with Jamie.”

Alex thinks about her sister, who she has hardly spoken to in the past week, ever since things turned sour around Halloween. Kara has been closing herself off and has been spending a lot of time at the library, saying she needs some space. She doesn’t know much about what happened, but her sister said she told Lena that she is Kara Zor-El and apparently Lena had walked away, saying she needs to think. “When are they arriving?” she asks. She stretches her arms out and yawns

“Soon,” Maggie answers while getting up. “We can eat breakfast first.”

“It’s almost lunchtime,” Alex corrects Maggie. She wouldn’t sleep this late, but they had a long night where they cuddled and kissed a lot, and talked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Leslie pokes Lena. “Come on, Lee,” she says, sighing. “You should get some fresh air. You can’t stay inside all the time.”

“Stop poking me,” Lena replies, feeling tired. She’s been crying herself to sleep every night since she walked away from Kara a week ago and she’s been thinking a lot. Her soulmate put in a lot of effort to get to know her, but it’s difficult to accept that Kara didn’t tell her the truth right away. Her soulmate isn’t the only one who was lying because she has lied a few times as well and she’s been mean.

“Let’s talk,” Leslie says, sitting down on Lena’s bed. “You miss Kara.”

“I suppose,” Lena whispers. Her throat feels like it is burning. “I’ve hurt her a lot.”

“That you did,” Leslie agrees, well aware of that. “Look, you’ve done some shitty stuff, but hey nobody’s perfect and you guard your heart like crazy. It’s okay to love someone you know? And you love Kara, it’s painfully obvious. Instead of fighting against love fight for it because you’re worth it, Lee.”

“I really, _really_ hurt her,” Lena says, wanting to emphasize just how much she hurt Kara. “I’ve broken her heart several times, kissed her a few times to push her away afterwards, left her at a lake in the middle of the night while she had no idea where she was, left her at the beach.”

“Uhuh,” Leslie nods. “You’ve done all those things and you did them because you were scared. She crept up on you and that fucking spooked you, so you pushed her away and you hurt her with the hopes that she’d stay away.”

Lena tries to imagine what it must have felt like for Kara to be burdened by the secret she bares. It would be foolish to throw everything away over that and she really feels for that girl, but she’s caused Kara so much pain and she doesn’t deserve forgiveness. “I showed her that I’m a Luthor,” she says, letting the implication of her words sink in for Leslie.

“No,” Leslie replies, disagreeing. “You showed her that you’re guarded and you showed her a mask,” she says as she takes Lena’s hands in her, facing her fully.

Lena frowns when a tear rolls down Leslie’s cheek, which is so confusing. Her friend shouldn’t cry for her, she really shouldn’t. “Leslie?” she asks quietly.

“Go show her you,” Leslie says, giving Lena’s hands a firm squeeze. “Go show her Lena. Not a Luthor, not a mask, not a wall. Show her you. Don’t let your fear hold you back. Let it fuel you to push through. I don’t want to see you hurt anymore, so for fucks sake, give yourself and that girl a break.”

“You know,” Lena replies. She pauses for a moment to take a deep breath and meet Leslie’s eyes. “You’re a really good friend,” she says, having had quite a lot of support from Leslie. During her first three years she thought their friendship was mostly casual, something out of convenience, but this year she’s been seeing that it runs deeper than that.

“Yikes, you’re getting all sentimental now,” Leslie mutters, letting Lena’s hands go.

“Oh shut up,” Lena laughs, slapping her pillow at Leslie. “You have soft edges and you care,” she says knowingly. “Guess what?” she asks, bringing her arms up.

“Lee, I swear if you hug me I’ll riot,” Leslie warns.

“You’ve hugged me before,” Lena points out, to remind Leslie of that.

“Yeah, but that was different,” Leslie replies with an eye-roll. “You’re being so gross,” she says when Lena hugs her. “Do me a favor and go hug Kara, go, shoo and remember what I said. Show that girl you because deep down you’re sort of amazing or something.”

Lena chuckles when Leslie backs away with an uncomfortable look on her face. “This is all getting too sentimental for you isn’t it?” she asks, knowing her friend.

“It totally is,” Leslie answers, taking another step back. “Please tell me you’re going to go talk to that girl.”

“I’m impressed, you even added please,” Lena replies, though she’s brought back to reality hard now. She does need to talk to Kara because she’s already been thinking too much and as time goes on she’s breaking them both more. “Thanks for always being around, I appreciate it.”

“I don’t want you to thank me. I want to see you smile in that sickly sweet way you used to smile because of that girl.”

“Yeah,” Lena whispers silently as she gets out of her bed to leave. “I miss that smile and I miss hers even more.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara sighs as she closes the book she had been reading. Over the week she has been coming here she has devoured book after book in an attempt to distract herself. She didn’t want to hide out in her room because she’d rather not have Lucy and Maggie ask her questions or try to talk, and Alex often tried to talk as well. Her eyes sting from all the tears she’s been crying and it’s difficult not to tear up time and time again.

Lena swallows hard and slides down against the wall, close to where Kara is sitting. She wants to reach out to her soulmate, but she’s not sure if she should and if she’s allowed to touch her. “Kara,” she whispers, watching Kara snap her head up to look at her.

“Lena,” Kara replies, tears pooling in her eyes again. “I’m sor-”

“Forgive me,” Lena says. Her hand is shaking as she holds it out. “I caused you so much pain and I took your secret like a slap to the face, but I’ve been thinking and… Kara.”

Kara brings her hand closer to Lena, letting her take it. “I forgive you,” she says, her voice wavering.

Lena draws Kara’s whole body closer to her, pressing her soulmate’s head against her chest to stroke her hair. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whispers, mirroring what Kara did for her before.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Maggie is holding one of Alex’s hands and uses her free hand to wave when she spots her mother at the park with Jamie. There’s a bright smile on her face and she’s happy to see them. It’s been too many weeks and she missed them so much.

Alex smiles when Maggie breaks away from her to run up to the woman who must be her girlfriend’s mother and the very petite toddler, who must be Jamie. She jogs to try and keep up with Maggie. To her surprise, or maybe she shouldn’t be surprised, Jamie is the first one her girlfriend hugs.

Maggie is down on her knees, not caring that the grass might mess up her pants a bit while her arms are wrapped around Jamie’s tiny body. “I missed you so, so, so much,” she says before kissing Jamie’s cheeks. She moves to stand up, lifting Jamie up with her. “I love you, baby girl.”

Alex catches up with Maggie then, smiling once more at the sight of her girlfriend holding the little girl. “Hi, I’m Alex,” she says to the woman who is standing nearby.

“Hello, I’m Rosanna,” Maggie’s mother replies. “It is so good to meet you, Alex. Margaret is very fond of you.”

“Mama,” Maggie says, sighing. “Just Maggie,” she corrects her mother, not liking it when she’s being called Margaret.

“Mama,” Jamie mimics.

Alex chuckles at how adorable Jamie is with how tiny she is and how small and cute her voice sounds. She sees Maggie smiling affectionately at Jamie and there’s something very heart-warming about the way her girlfriend smiles impossibly brighter when Jamie touches a hand to Maggie’s cheek. Seeing Jamie up close like this where it’s not a picture on her girlfriend’s phone confirms even more how much those two look alike.

Maggie’s trance breaks when she sees Alex staring and smiling. “Do you want to hold her for a bit?” she asks, not sure if her girlfriend wants that or not.

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Alex answers, stretching her arms out. “Hey, cutie,” she coos when Maggie hands Jamie over. “You look so much like your big sister, huh?”

“Margaret,” Rosanna says, tilting her head while she looks at her daughter.

Maggie glances at Alex who is enraptured by Jamie so much that her girlfriend isn’t paying attention to them. She shakes her head and sighs. “Not now, mama,” she says quietly. “Please.”

“Do you want to go see the ducks?” Alex asks Jamie. “I bet you do,” she says, not expecting the little girl to answer. She walks closer to the pond, though she keeps a safe distance and keeps an arm looped around Jamie just in case when she puts her down, to avoid having the little girl tumble into the water. “Ducks go quack, did you know that?”

“My nerd is a dork,” Maggie comments, happy to see Alex like this.

Alex picks a small stone up. “I used to be able to skip these over the water a bit,” she says, winging it with her wrist to see if she’s still able to do that trick.

“Oooooh,” Jamie coos when the stone skids over the water a few times before sinking.

“She is good with her,” Rosanna says to her daughter.

“Mama,” Maggie replies, giving her mother a sideways glance.

Rosanna gives Maggie a small tired smile. “When?” she asks, keeping her voice between them.

Maggie shrugs, having no idea when.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“… and I’m pleased to see that Astra is happily married,” M’gann finishes as she offers Lucy another batch of cookies.

Lucy nearly chokes on the sip of water she just drank. “Married?” she inquires, glancing at Astra. “Star?” she asks, feeling confused. “Are we married?”

“We consummated our courtship,” Astra answers, frowning in equal confusion. “Oh,” she whispers quietly, noticing that Lucy’s confusion is real. “You did not know.”

“That I married you? Yeah, no, I didn’t know,” Lucy replies, not having known that having sex meant they would be married. After the night they had sex, Astra had given her a headband of sorts and whispered sweet Kryptonese words in her ear. “You told me a bit about Kryptonian laws and how divorcing is forbidden by law and such.”

“I do not wish to upset you, dear one,” Astra says softly, reaching out to touch Lucy’s cheek. “From what I have been taught, I learned human laws differ. If you wish to separate I am more than willing to accommodate to your needs.”

Lucy’s eyes widen slightly and she’s surprised that Astra would forego her laws to adapt to human laws, to adapt to her. “No, I don’t wish to separate,” she says, smiling now. “I love you, Star,” she says earnestly. “And for the record, I’m never going to let you go.”

“I will get more drinks and cookies in the kitchen,” M’gann says, excusing herself. She winks briefly at Astra who smiles at her. “She’s a keeper,” she whispers, only loud enough for Astra to hear.

“Are you certain, dear one?” Astra asks, needing to make sure that Lucy wants this as much as she does. She should have explained everything more and better to her soulmate.

“I’m sure,” Lucy answers, offering Astra’s soft smile. “It’s kind of amazing really and I hadn’t expected this, but it’s not bad. We’re soulmates, we’re meant to be and I know I’ll never love anyone as much as I love you,” she says, her heart soaring for her soulmate.

“Would you be able to love one more?” Astra asks, feeling a bit nervous.

“Okay, um… you’re either asking me about polyamory or you’re talking about a child,” Lucy answers, not quite sure and this time she wants to be sure what Astra is on about.

“The latter,” Astra clarifies.

“Wow,” Lucy whispers, needing a minute to process it all. She just got told that she allegedly consummated a courtship with Astra since that’s apparently an old school thing or something. On top of that she literally just met M’gann for the first time and of course she already met Kara plenty of times, so that’s about as far as her soulmate’s family goes. Now Astra is talking about a child and that’s just wow, kind of a lot. “You do realize I’m a sophomore in college, right? It would be too early to have a child and I must say I’m definitely surprised because in the beginning we took everything really slow and now there’s all… this. You’re kind of going from zero to sixty real fast.”

Astra is confused at certain parts of Lucy’s explanation, though she understands the grit of it all. “What I meant is that I was wondering if you would be open to the idea of a child in the future,” she explains, to avoid further confusion. “Would you be able to love one more, in the future?”

“That’s better,” Lucy replies approvingly, relieved that Astra is being more specific. “In the future, yes definitely,” she answers, open to the idea. “There are several options to have children, such as adoption.”

“No,” Astra says calmly, shaking her head.

Lucy frowns, confused all over again. “No?” she asks. “What do you mean no?”

“Our child will be ours,” Astra answers. She notices that Lucy isn’t grasping what she means. “Incubation,” she says, waiting for her soulmate to understand. “Our child shall be a combination of our DNA.”

“Huh,” Lucy says, nodding slowly. She didn’t even know that was possible, but it must be different for Kryptonians. “A child that is half human and half Kryptonian then,” she concludes. “Okay, but not yet. We’re still young and I’m honestly not ready yet to be a parent.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It makes Lena’s heart sing to see Kara smile again, to see her be her sunshine self again. This time they are holding hands and she’s not pulling away. Rather than pulling away, she’ll only pull her soulmate closer. She still feels guilty for all the pain she caused Kara, though they’re moving on from that now, together.

“There’s so much I have yet to show you and tell you,” Kara says excitedly as they walk over the grassy area of the campus together. She’s swinging their arms, but Lena doesn’t seem to mind. They even got a thumbs up and a wide grin from Leslie when they passed the Red Rebels’ sorority house. “I could teach you everything I know about Krypton and if you want I can teach you Kryptonese because I know you’re really smart and you told me once you’re a science geek at heart, so maybe you’d be interested to learn, and it’s a beautiful language or at least I tend to think so it is. You saw me eat quite a bit on our first date, but really, I actually eat so much more and that might look weird, but my metabolism is much faster and I need to eat more than humans do and oh Rao I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Lena’s mouth is slightly agape due to how many words Kara spoke and it’s amazing her soulmate even has the breath for that. If she would try to copy Kara she’d probably faint due to a lack of oxygen. So many words, so fast, she can’t possibly do that. “You are so adorable when you ramble,” she whispers and she means it. Her soulmate’s rambling gives her life. “I would love to learn everything about you, about Krypton and about Kryptonese.”

Kara lets out a tiny squeal and in her happiness she squeezes Lena’s hand who hisses in pain. “Oh Rao, Lena,” she says, gasping as she drops her soulmate’s hand. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I shouldn’t have squeezed your hand. Rao, I got carried away,” she says, feeling so bad.

Lena is holding her hand to her chest and it really hurts a lot to the point where tears escape her eyes. “Kara,” she whimpers.

Kara pushes her glasses down to scan Lena’s hand. “I broke your hand,” she concludes, shocked. “I’m so, so, so, sorry,” she apologizes endlessly. “It wasn’t my intention.”

“Kara,” Lena replies, taking a deep breath. “Can you please take me to the hospital?” she asks, wondering how this is going to pan out. It’s not like she can tell anyone that her soulmate broke her hand by squeezing it out of happiness. She understands more than ever why people say that love hurts.

Kara can’t shake the bad feeling that she hurt Lena while she takes her to the hospital. She’s worried that she’ll lose her soulmate on the same day she basically just got her back.

Several minutes later Lena is at the hospital, getting her hand checked by a doctor. “My girlfriend and I went boxing,” she lies easily to the doctor. “Never again,” she adds with a low chuckle.

Kara’s heart swells upon hearing Lena refer to her as her girlfriend. “I can decorate your cast when the doctor is done,” she whispers in her soulmate’s ear.

“For some reason I feel like you’re going to draw things on it like puppies, bunnies and butterflies,” Lena says suspiciously. “I’m not going to walk around with a cast like that.”

“But, Lena,” Kara replies, whining slightly. “It’ll look so cute.”

“Your pout won’t work on me, Kara,” Lena warns, sighing while her soulmate pouts. “No… no…Kara, I’m serious. Fine, but no pink.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

Maggie smiles now that Jamie is trying to eat some fruit. She’s sitting on a bench at the park next to Alex with her mother nearby. Jamie had gotten hungry and she knows how much she enjoys eating fruit.

“She’s so cute,” Alex says, still not over how much Jamie looks like Maggie. “Her eyes and her nose are exactly like yours.”

“Yeah, we sort of look similar,” Maggie replies, aware of that fact.

“I bet people have mistaken you and Jamie for mother and daughter sometimes rather than sisters,” Alex lightly jokes, though Maggie doesn’t seem to be laughing. “You know, because of how much you two… look alike,” she says, narrowing her eyes a bit as she looks at them again.

“Sometimes people ask that sort of stuff,” Maggie admits. “In the summer before college began I got that question a lot,” she says, remembering it all too well. Everywhere she went with Jamie, there was always at least one person commenting and telling her what a cute daughter she has.

Jamie takes the slice of banana she’s being handed, pushing it in her mouth.

“Careful, baby girl,” Maggie says gently. “I should have given you a smaller piece. You always stuff it into your mouth like that.”

“It’s really cute seeing you interact with her,” Alex comments.

“We can go eat somewhere,” Rosanna suggests. “My treat, of course,” she insists.

“I was just getting hungry,” Maggie replies, though she could have waited a bit longer. “What do you say, Danvers?”

“Lead the way,” Alex answers with a smile. “Can I hold Jamie for a bit again? She’s just so cute.”

“Sure, that’s fine,” Maggie answers, allowing Alex to take Jamie from her lap. “I think she likes you,” she says, having seen how Jamie looks at her soulmate with fascination.

“That must run in your family then,” Alex replies, happy that Jamie doesn’t seem to mind her. She gets up from the bench and places the little girl on her hip.

“I am happy my daughter has met you, Alex,” Rosanna says sincerely.

“I’m lucky that she’s going to the same college,” Alex says, having found happiness with Maggie. “Your oldest daughter is pretty amazing,” she continues, her eyes sparkling as she talks about her soulmate. “Well, this little cutie in my arms is amazing, too.”

Rosanna is about to say something, opening her mouth, but she stops.

Alex frowns to see Rosanna changing her mind after Maggie shook her head. She has a feeling there is something they’re not telling her and she doesn’t know what it is. If there really is something she hopes that her soulmate will communicate about it with her soon.

“Do you like children, Alex?” Rosanna asks, smiling softly while she looks at her.

“Yes, they can be cute,” Alex answers, because it depends on the children. Some aren’t fun to be around whereas others are adorable, like Jamie who is just to die for.

“Would you prefer to have children someday?” Rosanna asks further.

Alex should have expected that question to come next. She won’t blame Maggie’s mother if she’d have a wish to be a grandmother because her mother has that wish, too. Not that her mother would ever pressure her or push her for it, but she knows she wants it. “I’m not sure,” she answers cautiously. “It all depends on where things lead and what Maggie wants.” She has hardly gotten past cuddling and kissing with her soulmate, so it’s definitely way too soon to be talking about those things.

“That’s a conversation for another time,” Maggie says to stop her mother from hammering on that topic because she can sense Alex’s discomfort. This is something her mother shouldn’t have brought up, especially not when this is the first time she introduced her soulmate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh shit, Lee,” Leslie says, starting to laugh at the sight of Lena’s cast. “Did you punch a wall or something?” she asks, amused. “Wait, you didn’t punch Kara did you?”

“No, I wouldn’t punch my girlfriend,” Lena answers, aghast.

“Girlfriend, huh?” Leslie replies, smirking. “You go, girl,” she says, punching Lena’s arm lightly. “It’s about damn time. You’ve been pining after her since our first day.”

“I did not pine after Kara,” Lena objects. “Eventually maybe,” she admits, “But not since our first day, you liar.”

“How bad is it?” Leslie asks, nodding her head at the cast.

“My hand is broken,” Lena answers, shaking her head because she’s not going to give details. The truth would be hard to explain without revealing Kara’s secret, so she won’t go there. “Kara wants to decorate my cast for me.”

“You should definitely decorate it,” Leslie agrees. “You can make it look cool, though it’s already cool that you broke your hand.”

“I don’t find this cool at all,” Lena mutters, disagreeing. “My right hand is the hand I happen to write with,” she says, sighing at the thought of how much she won’t be able to write down. “Kara wants to decorate my cast with fluffy things like baby animals.”

Leslie snorts to hear Lena say that. “Your flower power girl sounds like fun,” she comments sarcastically.

“Since you’re such a good friend you can write notes down for me in our joined classes,” Lena says, which she hopes Leslie will do for her.

“Argh fuck, I knew I shouldn’t have been sentimental today,” Leslie replies, throwing her hands up. “So, how’d you break it?”

“It’s an interesting story,” Lena answers, unsure if she should stick with the one about boxing like she told that doctor at the hospital. If the doctor bought it then surely Leslie will buy it as well, though it wouldn’t make much sense to say that she went boxing. As far as her friend knows, she went to talk with Kara to go make amends, which she did.

“Let’s hear it then,” Leslie insists, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well?”

Lena could say she did punch a wall, through her knuckles aren’t bruised. Not that they’re visible anyway, so that could work. “I punched a wall,” she lies, covering for Kara. “Pent up anger and frustrations,” she says as a weak excuse.

“Smart move for you to use the hand you write with.”

“It’s my strongest hand,” Lena says in her defense, which is not a lie. She can throw stronger punches with her right hand as opposed to her left. “I’ve learned my lesson now.” Never let Kara hold her hand again when she’s overly excited.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy grins as she walks into the bedroom. “Did Lena really punch a wall and break her hand?” she asks Kara, giving her a quizzical look.

“No,” Kara answers, sighing. “I sort of… totally kind of but completely entirely by accident… broke her hand.”

“Damn, Kar,” Lucy replies, letting out a low whistle. “What did she do for you to break her hand?”

“She uh… let me hold her hand and made me feel happy,” Kara answers, feeling deeply ashamed. “Lena said it was adorable how I ramble and she said she would love to learn about Krypton and to learn Kryptonese, so I got carried away,” she explains, staring at the floor.

“You know, I just found a whole new level of respect for Astra’s self-control,” Lucy says, amused. “When we have… um, when we… never mind,” she explains while Kara cringes. “She tore pillows sometimes and my clothes – okay, that might be a bit too much information, but overall she’s really gentle and keeps her strength under control then there you go and break Lena’s hand just by holding it.”

“I’m not feeling any better now in case you were wondering,” Kara replies, huffing as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Where did you hear that story anyway?” she asks, confused because at the hospital another story was told.

“I was walking across campus and the rebels were talking about it,” Lucy answers. “They all think it is hella cool and I have to admit it kind of looks badass. Someone even decorated Lena’s cast, got dragons on it and such, good eye for detail, too.”

“What??” Kara asks, her mouth falling open in shock. “But I was going to decorate Lena’s cast!” she says, disappointed because Lena told her it was fine. “I was going to decorate it with puppies.”

“Oh Rao, this keeps getting better,” Lucy says, laughing. “Puppies? Yeah, no. Those dragons? Hell yes,” she continues, finding that far more suitable. “Lena is a rebel.”

Kara walks to the door and turns around to look at Lucy. “Those dragons are going to get a few buddies soon,” she says with determination. “I hope they left some space for me to draw puppies and if not I can draw over some dragons.”

“You’re really going two for two, huh?” Lucy asks, enjoying this moment. “First you break the hand she writes with and now you’re going to make her walk around with drawings of puppies.”

“The hand she writes – what?” Kara asks, confused. “Lena told me she can write with her left hand.”

“Ding dong, you’re wrong,” Lucy corrects Kara. “Let’s just say that walking around with Astra really helps me overhear a lot. Lena’s been ordering others, telling them who will be taking notes for her in which class, so I very much doubt she can write with her left hand.”

“You mean to say you’re eavesdropping a lot,” Kara points out, positioning her hands on her hips. “Just wait until I see Lena, how dare she lie to me?” She assumes her soulmate said she can write with her left hand due to how bad she felt for breaking her right hand.

“What are you going to do, break her other hand?”

“Luce, are you going to stop teasing me now?” Kara asks, pouting. “I feel really bad that I broke her hand because we just officially got together where I can just be me with her knowing my secret and I kind of ruined the mood when I had to take her to the hospital.”

“Lena covered for you and she’s telling people you’re her girlfriend,” Lucy replies, wanting Kara to know that. “It’s safe to say she loves you a lot and that she ain’t even mad you broke her hand. Plus, now you have an excuse to go be extra caring. You could carry her stuff for her or even help her get dressed and such.”

Kara’s cheeks flush at the thought of helping Lena get dressed, though she already saw her soulmate naked before when they went skinny dipping. “She’s not helpless because she has a broken hand, Luce,” she says calmly. “Lena is a strong independent young woman and now I’ll just go uh… decorate her cast and see if she needs anything.”

“You better hope she doesn’t use her right hand when she… you know,” Lucy says, vaguely moving her hand in the air while Kara just tilts her head to the side. “Or maybe you’ll be lucky if that is the hand she usually uses.”

“I’m confused,” Kara admits, frowning when Lucy moves her hand down her stomach. “I’m not sure if I’m follow – oh. Oh Rao,” she says, getting the picture now. “I have to… go, check the weather,” she says awkwardly, blushing while she stumbles against the door. In her attempt to open the door and walk away, she bumps into the wall and then against the now half-opened door.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Alex can’t shake the feeling that Maggie seems to be keeping a secret from her and she has no idea what it is. This can’t be about sex because they haven’t quite taken that step yet and she hasn’t pushed in any way, so it must be something else. She met her soulmate’s mother and she met Jamie which went well, or at least she thought it did. Maggie has been on her phone more, always distracted with something.

Maggie smiles softly at her phone and when she notices Alex shifting closer to her, she quickly puts her phone away. “Sorry, I was a bit distracted,” she apologizes, though it was more than a bit.

“I’ve noticed,” Alex replies with a small smile. It feels strained to smile right now because she doesn’t feel much like smiling. She’s about to kiss Maggie, but then that phone buzzes again and her soulmate is distracted yet again. “Who do you keep texting with?” she inquires. It’s not that she wants to be nosy, but she’s worried who it could be.

“My mother,” Maggie answers, smiling as she sends another text off.

Alex shifts closer again, but then Maggie hides her screen again. This is getting difficult considering it’s not her business who her girlfriend is texting and such and she wouldn’t be one to read through her messages, but Maggie’s behavior is worrying her. It feels like her girlfriend deliberately doesn’t want her to see.

Maggie swallows thickly when she hears Alex sighing loudly. “I should put my phone away,” she says, typing one last text before doing so.

“I feel like you’re hiding something from me,” Alex says, deciding to come clean about what’s bothering her. “You say you’re texting with your mother, but you seem to go out of your way to hide it from me and that worries me.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow and looks at Alex. “You trying to read my texts, Danvers?” she asks, though she already noticed a few times her girlfriend was trying to sneak a peek.

Alex’s eyes harden as she tilts her head just the slightest bit. “Maggie…,” she says with a soft frustrated sigh.

“I really was texting with my mother,” Maggie says truthfully. “We were texting about Jamie.”

Alex would ask if everything is okay with Jamie, though the way Maggie kept smiling at her phone already answers that. “Okay, but you’ve been… hiding something,” she replies, still feeling like there’s something her girlfriend is withholding from her. “When we went to the park, you were whispering a lot with your mother,” she says, to point that out as well.

“You’re right, I have been hiding something,” Maggie confesses. “I don’t know how to tell you.” She takes a deep breath and looks away.

Alex reaches out to Maggie with a shaky hand. “We’re working on communicating well, remember?” she gently reminds her girlfriend. “Whatever it is, you can tell me,” she says, loving Maggie so much that she’s positive they can get through it.

Maggie slowly turns to face Alex again. “You said she looks a lot like me,” she says quietly, fidgeting with her hands.

Alex frowns for a moment, but then it dawns on her that Maggie must be talking about Jamie. “She does look a lot like you,” she restates, because the resemblance between her girlfriend and Jamie is striking.

Maggie moves her right hand in front of her in a way that says ‘there you go’.

Alex frowns deeper and sucks her bottom lip between her teeth. Jamie looks much like Maggie and she had commented how her girlfriend probably has been told and asked they would be mother and daughter rather than sisters. “Oh my god,” she breathes out, clicking the puzzle pieces together. “Jamie is not your sister.”

Maggie takes a shaky breath and shakes her head. Jamie is not her sister, which is something she lied about because she was worried and scared.

Alex is stunned and she keeps opening and closing her mouth to say something, but her tongue feels thick in her mouth and she’s not sure what to say. How could she be so blind when the truth was right in front of her? She should have known Maggie and Jamie aren’t sisters. “How…?” she asks, feeling confused. This is definitely something her soulmate should have mentioned to her.

“I was sixteen and…it just sort of happened,” Maggie answers, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “At the time I was with Kate and I was taking birth control pills, but they always say you can’t fully rely on them even though they’re almost foolproof and I got pregnant.”

“She’s really yours,” Alex says, shocked. Her eyes widen and she’s trying hard to process what all of this means. Maggie is her soulmate, who happens to have a child. That’s a lot to deal with and they’re both in college. “So Kate she…?” she asks, waving her hands around in obscene gestures because she’s trying to say it, but it just seems so unusual.

Maggie is a lesbian, always will be, but she loved Kate back then and what they had was good. “Jamie is my daughter,” she says, confirming it. “My mother hasn’t stopped texting me about how good you were with her and she felt like I should tell you, but I’ve been scared. I know we’re soulmates and we’re meant to be, but I also know that you didn’t expect to have a girlfriend and a child at once.”

Alex feels torn because a part of her wants to run away for a while to let this all sink in and think about it, but at the same time she doesn’t want to hurt Maggie by leaving. “Jamie is going to be five years old when you finally fully graduate, that’s why you’ve been so distraught about missing out on things,” she says, realizing that now.

“Yeah, it’s tough,” Maggie replies, struggling with that. “My mother wanted me to go to college rather than put my life on hold, so she said she’d take care of Jamie until I’m done with college. I miss my baby girl a lot and I should have told you, but I was scared you would leave,” she explains, knowing how bad it is to keep secrets from her soulmate. “Could you maybe say something about where we stand or if you need some time or space? I’ll understand if this isn’t something you want because you didn’t choose to have a child.”

Alex inhales and exhales a few times before cupping Maggie’s cheeks. “I really love you and I like what we have been building together,” she says as she looks into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Jamie is cute and I don’t plan to go anywhere so I could… I could make room to love one more.”

“Yeah?” Maggie asks, a smile forming on her lips.

“Yeah, Sawyer,” Alex answers, nodding. She smiles in turn and rests her forehead against Maggie’s. “You’re a package deal and you accept that Kara and I are kind of attached to the hip, so I can accept this.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s not funny,” Kara says, staring at Lena who keeps laughing.

“You’re so adorable when you’re flustered,” Lena replies, amused that Kara kept bumping into things after Lucy made sexual comments. She’s surprised that her girlfriend told her about that, in her own cute rambling way.

“Okay, now that we got that out of the way, I’m here on a mission,” Kara says, serious and determined. “You said I could draw some puppies onto your cast, so I’m here to do that.”

“I thought you were here to see if I was okay,” Lena comments teasingly. “It’s nice to know where your priorities are.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers. She holds a hand in front of her mouth. “Lena, are you okay? Do you need anything? Can I get you water or something else? Are you hungry?”

“I was teasing you, Kara,” Lena says softly, finding it so sweet how often her girlfriend doesn’t realize that. “I’m okay, aside from my broken hand,” she answers thoughtfully. “I am a little bit thirsty, yes,” she says, letting her eyes drink Kara in.

“I can get you something to drink,” Kara replies, ready to go get anything Lena wants. “Do you want water? Lemonade? Another drink?” she asks, hoping her girlfriend won’t want alcohol because that will be a bit tougher to go get for her.

“No,” Lena answers, watching Kara frown adorably. She brings her left hand up to her girlfriend’s shirt, pulling at it. “I want you,” she husks, her eyes flitting down Kara’s body.

“But you said you’re – oh,” Kara replies, feeling a blush form. “Lena I um… wow… but your hand… um.”

“My left hand isn’t broken,” Lena whispers suggestively. “And my tongue works fine.”

Kara splutters an array of English words mixed with Kryptonese and stumbles off of Lena’s bed. “M-maybe we should… go out a few times and… and let you heal,” she says nervously while she gets up from the floor. “I already broke your right hand by holding it and I don’t want to break more of your bones.”

“Oh my,” Lena whispers, feeling pleasantly turned on by the thought of how rough Kara could be in bed.

“Krypton had laws,” Kara blurts out, grasping at a last resort. She adapted to a lot of earth’s customs and laws and there are certain Kryptonian laws she wouldn’t follow anymore, but now that she’s nervous and worried to break Lena it might not be so bad. “On Krypton people didn’t fornicate. Sexual interactions were reserved for marriage to consummate a courtship.”

“So you’re telling me you’re old school then?” Lena asks, raising a curious eyebrow. “You don’t have sex until your wedding night?”

“I’m Kryptonian,” Kara answers vaguely. She can see Lena narrowing her eyes and oh Rao. “I don’t want to break you.”

“You won’t break me if you kiss me,” Lena replies, beckoning Kara closer.

“I should get started on those puppies for your cast,” Kara says, distracted as she looks at the dragons on Lena’s cast. “Who drew those for you?”

“Veronica,” Lena answers, glancing at her cast now, too. “She wanted to go with snakes first, but we took a vote so dragons it was.”

“Why didn’t anyone vote for puppies?” Kara asks, feeling a bit disappointed.

“Hmm, let’s see,” Lena says, tapping her finger against her chin. “First of all, we’re the Red Rebels so we don’t really do fluff and secondly, none of us are actual puppies, unlike you.”

“Can I please draw some puppies onto your cast?” Kara asks sweetly. “It’ll look so pretty and cute.”

“Ah yes, cute is totally what I was going for as a rebel, I can’t believe you can read my mind,” Lena replies sarcastically. “You can draw a few if you kiss me.”

“As if you have to bribe me to kiss you,” Kara says, shaking her head.

Lena smiles when Kara leans in. Her smile is gone when the door opens without a single knock. She glares at the door where Leslie is standing. “We’re kind of having a moment here,” she says, sighing at the interruption, but she frowns when she sees that her friend is staring at the floor. “Leslie?”

“There is someone outside looking for Kara,” Leslie answers, chewing on her bottom lip. “It’s about Kara’s mother and they’re outside with Alex right now. Something about an accident,” she explains, shaking her head at Lena.

Kara stiffens at the thought that Eliza has been in an accident. “I’ll be back later,” she says quickly to Lena before running off as fast as a human speed would permit her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop on the angst train. *smirks* I'm evil.


	25. Chapter 25

Kara swallows hard when she sees Alex crying and she doesn’t hesitate to pull her sister into a gentle hug, letting her cry on her shoulder. She notices a woman close to them, showing a police badge.

“Hello, I’m detective Montoya,” the woman says, holding a hand out.

Kara is still holding Alex while she shakes the detective’s hand. “I’m Kara Danvers,” she replies, feeling a firm grip.

“I am terribly sorry to say that your mother, Eliza Danvers, has been in an accident,” Montoya says, sounding pitiful.

Alex can’t stop crying while she clamps on to Kara more. She already lost her father five years ago and now she lost her mother. Her sister is all she has left from her family, though she can consider Maggie family, too.

Kara’s face hardens while she caresses Alex’s back. “What happened?” she asks detective Montoya.

“Her house caught fire,” Montoya answers. “It burned down to the ground.”

Kara finds it difficult to keep her composure because Eliza was a good woman with a kind heart who treated her like her own. “You said she was in accident, but you’re a detective,” she points out, finding it odd that a detective is here to see them. Detectives investigate and detect.

“It is classed as an accident, though I have suspicions someone started the fire on purpose,” Montoya explains. “I know this may be a bad time, but did your mother have any issues with anyone? Enemies perhaps?”

Alex feels her world crumble at the sickening thought that someone would have killed her mother on purpose. Who would do such a cruel thing? She can’t form any words while she holds on to Kara like she’s a lifeline.

“No,” Kara answers when she realizes Alex won’t speak. “She didn’t have any enemies that we know off. The people in Midvale loved her,” she says truthfully. “Why do you think someone started the fire?” she asks, finding it only fair for the detective to be honest.

“There was something wrong with the electrical wires,” Montoya answers calmly. “Someone might have tampered with it, but there are no fingerprints or anything. If I am right that this fire was started on purpose, it was done by someone who knew how to erase their tracks.”

“Why, why, why,” Alex whispers, her hands tangled in Kara’s hair. Her heart feels heavy and it hurts.

“I got you,” Kara whispers soothingly, holding on a bit tighter, though she makes sure not to squeeze too hard. “Was there anything else, detective?” she asks, her voice sterner than she means to, but it’s not like they just received the greatest news.

“No,” Montoya answers. “That was all I had to say and ask.”

Kara watches the detective walk away while Alex is still crying. “Hey,” she says softly, taking a step back to cup her sister’s cheeks. “You’re always going to have me,” she promises.

“I don’t understand who would do such an awful thing,” Alex whispers, distraught. Her eyes are red from crying and she doesn’t care who can see.

“Maybe I can fly to Midvale and see if I can find anything suspicious, something they might have overlooked,” Kara suggests, wanting to know who did this if it’s true that it was on purpose.

“No, don’t,” Alex replies, wildly shaking her head. “You’re not supposed to fly and I’m supposed to protect you,” she says, feeling responsible for Kara. “She would have wanted me to keep you safe. Dad’s gone and now mom’s gone. It’s just us left.”

“Let me protect you,” Kara insists, feeling like Alex shouldn’t always be the one to protect her. “If it really was intentional, I wouldn’t want someone to come after you next.”

“Alex,” Maggie says, her tone soft as she walks up to her girlfriend.

Alex throws herself into Maggie’s arms, crying some more. “My mother died,” she sobs. “There was a fire and some detective said it might have been on purpose.”

“Oh, Alex,” Maggie whispers, shocked to hear that. “I’m here for you,” she promises, holding her girlfriend tightly.

Lucy jogs up to them with Astra in her tracks. “If you ever want to talk, my door is open day and night,” she offers to Alex and Kara.

Astra places a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “We may not be bound by blood, though you are my family as much as Kara Zor-El is my family,” she says quietly, given Alex, Lucy and Maggie know about her niece’s identity.

“You’re related to Kara?” Alex asks, confused.

“Astra is my aunt,” Kara suffices.

Alex swallows hard at the knowledge that Kara still has a family member left, though she’s happy for her.

“You’re not alone, Alex,” Kara says. “You will never be alone because we are your family,” she says as she gestures around.

“El mayarah,” Astra whispers, holding her head up.

Kara nods in agreement. “Stronger together,” she repeats.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is standing next to Kara who is holding a trembling Alex while rain pours down from the sky. Everyone is dressed in black and there are umbrellas everywhere. The sand is muddy as the rain doesn’t seem to stop. It’s cold out and the biting wind is entirely unwelcome. She hadn’t hesitated to say yes when her girlfriend had asked if she would be okay with attending the funeral. She feels for Kara, the girl who lost her parents and has now lost her last adoptive parent. It’s unfair how much her soulmate has been losing.

Maggie is quiet while she holds one of Alex’s hands, not making a single sound despite how much her girlfriend is squeezing her hand as if she’s trying to crush it. There’s been a lot going on for Alex in a short span of time.

Astra is tense as she keeps an eye out on their surroundings. She shares her niece’s suspicion that the fire was indeed on purpose, started by an unknown enemy and she also fears Alex may be the next target. Anyone who causes her family harm shall not live long to regret it.

The casket is slowly lowered into the ground.

Alex’s heart aches and she tries not to think of how little of her mother is left in that casket, if anything because her mother’s house burned down the ground. All the ashes must have been mixed up together and for all she knows the casket could be empty considering there wasn’t even a skeleton left to bury. She never even got to introduce Maggie to her mother, never got to tell her that she was a grandmother because her girlfriend has a daughter. It hurts to have her last parent stripped away from her.

Sand is being shoveled on top of the casket, leaving it out of sight.

A basket with flowers is offered for each person present to take one to put it on top of Eliza Danvers’ grave.

Alex’s hand is shaking as she takes a white rose to place it on her mother’s grave. “I can’t believe you’re really gone,” she whispers, finding it painful to accept that she’ll never see her mother again. “Say hi to dad for me.”

Kara picks a rose up next to put it on Eliza’s grave. “You opened your heart up to me, treated me like your own blood,” she whispers, putting the rose down. “Khap nim throniv Alex vot khuhtiv zhehiod,” ( _I will protect Alex with my life_ ) she whispers ever so quietly, vowing it.

Astra is proud of the young woman her niece is and how strong Kara is. She understands that Alex means a lot to her niece.

“I wish I could have met you,” Maggie whispers as she puts a white rose on Eliza’s grave.

Astra glares in the distance where she spots people with guns, who do not look friendly. She notices that Kara has noticed them as well. “Leave,” she says to Lucy, insisting for her not to follow.

“Be careful, Star,” Lucy replies, worried.

Kara follows Astra towards the people with the guns to see what’s going on and what has gotten into their minds to show up at this funeral like that.

“Follow me,” Lucy says to the others to guide them away.

“I’m so confused,” Alex says while she lets Maggie tug her along to follow Lucy. She has no idea what’s going on anymore and why they’re leaving so abruptly. Kara should have stuck by her side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy is slightly out of breath when she’s fighting some random stranger who seemed to think it was a good idea to attack them after they had walked for about half an hour. They’re on top of a grassy hill and next thing she knows he punches her and she’s rolling down that very hill.

“Luce,” Alex says, gasping as she watches in shock how her friend rolls down the hill. There is a man with a weapon in front of her and she doesn’t understand what all of this is for. “Why are you doing this, who are you?”

Maggie is squirming, wrapped up in a pair of strong arms and if the person who is holding her squeezes any more her ribs will break.

Lena uses her left hand to retrieve a Swiss blade from her pocket, clicking it open. “Don’t touch her,” she warns the man with the weapon who seems to be threatening Alex. “That’s my family you’re messing with.” It’s a bit farfetched perhaps, but Kara is her soulmate, which sort of makes Alex her sister, in a way.

“We’re not after you, Miss Luthor,” the man replies coldly.

Lena cocks her head, surprised that the man knows who she is. “Leave them alone or I’ll cut you,” she threatens.

Alex is baffled that Lena is trying to defend her considering she was once beating her up. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so negative about the Luthor girl.

“I am disappointed in you, Lena.”

“Mother?” Lena asks, shocked when her mother shows up. “What are you doing? Let them go.”

“You silly girl,” Lillian replies coldly. “The Danvers family is guilty of having aided aliens.”

Lena places herself between Alex and the man with the weapon. “You should leave,” she says icily to her mother.

“Kill Alex,” Lillian instructs. “Prove to me that you are a Luthor after all.”

Lena reaches her blade out to stab the man instead, but it doesn’t seem to have an effect.

“Wrong choice,” Lillian says, disappointed. She nods at the man who knocks Lena out of the way.

Alex spots a blur of red and blue flying in the sky while a blur of black dives down the hill. When the first blur lands, she can tell that it’s Kara because she knows her sister.

Maggie is relieved to be able to breathe again when the arms which were holding her disappear, knocked down by the girl in the suit.

Astra flies over the hill with Lucy in her arms, who looks battered and bruised, but thankfully is still alive. She should have been faster to keep her soulmate safe. “Kryptonite,” she says, her eyes wide when she sees Lillian holding out a kryptonite blade.

Kara is standing close to Lillian and the green blade weakens her. She can see the evil smirk on the woman’s face, cold and dangerous. “You should stop,” she says, wanting Lillian to realize that what she is doing is wrong. “Lena wouldn’t want this.”

“Lena will see reason,” Lillian replies, jutting her bottom lip out.

“No!” Kara screams in horror when Lillian stabs the blade just as Lena throws herself in front of her. “No, no, no,” she says, tears pooling in her eyes. “Lena,” she whimpers.

The color drains from Lena’s face as she reaches her hands to her stomach where the blade pierced her.

Kara is crying as Lena is down on the ground while her aunt is fighting Lillian and her men. “Lena, please,” she says, taking one of her soulmate’s hands. “I need you.”

“Shhh,” Lena whispers, giving Kara’s hand a weak squeeze because she doesn’t have the strength for more. “It is okay, Kara. I kept you s-safe.” She coughs up blood and brings her casted hand up to touch her soulmate’s cheek.

Kara is shaking when Lena brings her hand to her chest where she feels how faint her soulmate’s heartbeat is and it breaks her heart that she can barely hear Lena’s heartbeat.

“E-each… beat,” Lena whispers, bringing Kara back to their loving memory. She feels at peace, knowing that her soulmate gets to live. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kara replies, her tears falling down on Lena. She doesn’t want her soulmate to die and it breaks her heart that Lena is dying for her. “I can’t lose you again.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

Everything is too bright, too loud, too much.

The monitor is beeping, showing the faintest of peaks with each flutter of Lena’s heart. It’s barely there, but it’s there.

Kara doesn’t like what the doctors said and what they keep saying. She doesn’t like how they’re not sure if Lena will make it because she has to make it. Her soulmate needs to live. It’s been two days and she would give anything to see Lena open her eyes.

Lucy is sitting on a chair, her body covered with bruises from the fight she had and from tumbling down that hill. She hates to see how much her friends have suffered. Alex lost her mother and now Kara might lose her soulmate. It’s just not fair.

Alex’s eyes are dark and hollow, bitter by what happened. Her mother was killed on purpose and then those awful people just had to crash the funeral, completely disrespectful. Lena stood up for her, defended her and then didn’t hesitate to jump in front of Kara. She no longer has any doubts that Lena truly does love her sister. There is no deeper sign of love than sacrificing your own life for your loved one.

Maggie was there when Astra was fighting and she knows Astra killed those men and killed Lillian Luthor. None of them have said a word about it. She knows what happened, Lucy knows, Alex knows and Kara probably knows, too, even though the youngest Danvers was distracted. None of them said a word to the police about it. Astra didn’t look like a geek at all when she was fighting. No, she observed her and saw that each strike was calculated and precise. Astra is skilled, trained, was even prepared for the kryptonite.

The door slams open, followed by Leslie waltzing in. “Who did this?” she asks angrily, balling her fists. “Who hurt her?”

“Armed robbery,” Maggie answers calmly. “Someone wanted her money and stabbed her.”

Kara knows that it’s a lie, but they have to lie because the truth needs to stay between them.

“Come on, Lee,” Leslie says, looking at Lena. “You’re tough as nails, wake up dammit.”

Kara takes a deep breath and wraps her fingers carefully around Leslie’s wrist. She feels how Leslie flinches lightly at her touch, almost unnoticeable. “Could you make sure everything in her room is set ready for when she returns?” she asks, not wanting to say if because it has to be when. Lena needs to wake up.

“Yes, I’ll arrange it,” Leslie answers, pulling her wrist away from Kara’s grip. She nods at the door where Harley and Ivy are waiting for her. “If we find the culprit who did this we’ll gut him,” she grumbles, walking out to leave.

Kara feels bad for Lena that she was stabbed by her own mother. It’s awful and Lillian hadn’t even looked remorseful in the slightest. “I’m staying tonight,” she says, though that’s obvious. She hasn’t left her soulmate’s side.

“If you need anything I’ll only be a text or a call away,” Alex says, giving her sister a hug.

“That goes both ways,” Kara replies, aware that her sister is hurt as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie holds Alex in her arms, her room otherwise empty now that Kara is staying at the hospital and Lucy is staying with Astra. “I got you,” she whispers, gently stroking her girlfriend’s hair.

“It’s all such a mess,” Alex whispers, feeling upset about how things went. On the same day she found out that Jamie is Maggie’s daughter she had to hear that her mother was killed in a fire and then days later at the funeral those bastards couldn’t even be respectful and give them some time to mourn.

“Life gets messy sometimes,” Maggie replies, wishing everything would have gone differently. “It’s going to take time to get through it, but you can get through it.”

“I was never nice to Lena,” Alex says, regretting how she treated the Luthor girl. “She hurt my sister quite a bit which had made me angry, but what she did at the funeral, the way she jumped in front of Kara…I see now how much she loves my sister. And she even tried to defend me. I hope she wakes up because Kara has lost too much already.”

“Leslie said Lena is tough as nails,” Maggie recalls. “We have to hope for the best.”

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” Alex whispers, having struggled to sleep recently. “You don’t have to stay up though.”

“I’m here if you want to talk,” Maggie offers, not planning to go to sleep while Alex is distraught.

“Family is everything,” Alex says quietly, feeling her heart ache. “I can’t even imagine how Lena will feel if… when she wakes up. Her father passed away, her brother went crazy and her mother stabbed her.”

“She’s had a rough life,” Maggie agrees. “When she wakes up, we’ll all be there for her.”

“Yeah, we will be,” Alex replies. She plans to be nicer to Lena this time, to let her know she can have more friends than she already does and given Lena is Kara’s soulmate, they’re practically family. “Lena did what I should have done. She kept Kara safe and that was my responsibility.”

“You can’t blame yourself for what happened, Alex,” Maggie says softly. “We were all fighting and doing our best. Lena happened to be the one who was the closest and got the brunt of it. I know you feel responsible for Kara, but she’s not your responsibility. You’ve been hurting and you need to look after yourself, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy tries not to hiss too much as Astra applies the cream onto her skin for her bruises because with each hiss, her soulmate flinches. “It’s not your fault, Star,” she says, not wanting Astra to think she’s responsible for her wounds. “I wasn’t prepared enough to fight, so I ended up rolling down that hill. You’re not the one who attacked me, so it’s not your fault.”

“You are mine to protect,” Astra replies, gentle as she applies the cream. It hurts to see Lucy battered and bruised.

“I’m alive, that’s what matters,” Lucy points out. “We both are.”

“My human,” Astra whispers, her eyes glassy while she looks at all the purple and blue marks on Lucy’s back.

“After a while the bruises will disappear,” Lucy assures, because they’re only temporary. She puts her shirt back on when Astra is done with applying the cream. “Are you going to cuddle with me tonight?”

“I am not sure,” Astra answers, not wanting to hurt Lucy.

“It’s okay, you can hold me,” Lucy replies, taking both of Astra’s hands to wind her arms around her body. “Those bruises only hurt a little bit and I like it when you hold me.”

Astra sighs deeply and she hardly dares to hold Lucy. “I wish kisses truly had healing powers,” she says, remembering how some people kiss places to make them feel better, even though it is not real.

“It never hurts to kiss me and it certainly doesn’t hurt to try,” Lucy says, hoping that Astra will kiss her a lot. “Your lips are very soft to kiss, so I would say it does help.”

Astra places the blankets around Lucy, wanting her to be comfortable. “There is medication for your pain on the nightstand,” she says, pointing at it. “If you need it, you can take one.”

“The pain is bearable,” Lucy replies, though a painkiller would probably help. “You should try to get some sleep, you’ve been restless.”

“I am guarded,” Astra corrects Lucy. “Sleep well, dear one,” she says lovingly before pressing a kiss to her soulmate’s lips.

“The bad people are gone now,” Lucy says, sighing. “It’s over, you finished it. Lillian wasn’t prepared for you to be protected from kryptonite.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena gasps when she wakes up, drawing air in her lungs as if she’s about to choke. “Kara,” she whispers, frantically looking around.

“I’m here,” Kara replies, tears in her eyes as she carefully brings a hand to Lena’s cheek.

“You’re alive,” Lena whispers, relieved. “You’re alive,” she repeats, smiling.

“Thanks to you I am,” Kara says, owing her life to Lena. “You risked your own life to save mine.”

“I love you, Kara,” Lena says, bringing her good hand up to her cheek, where Kara’s hand is resting. “You’re my soulmate. I couldn’t let someone kill you.”

“I love you, too,” Kara murmurs, leaning down to kiss Lena. “Please never do something that dangerous ever again,” she pleads, having been terrified she would lose her soulmate. “I can’t live without you. If you die, I die.”

“Our souls belong to one another,” Lena whispers. “Can you come closer?” she asks, dropping her hand. Her body aches and she’s exhausted, but she refuses to close her eyes because she doesn’t want to stop looking at Kara. “I want to listen to your heart if that’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay,” Kara replies, happy to comply. She’s cautious when she lifts Lena up effortlessly to lie down on the bed with her soulmate on top of her.

Lena exhales slowly, her head now on Kara’s chest. “Hearing your heart is soothing,” she whispers, liking how it relaxes her.

Kara knows the doctors might not like it if they were to walk in, but she doesn’t care. Lena is truly amazing because after accidentally breaking her hand, she went with her to the funeral to stand by her side and then she jumped in front of her to shield her from that blade. “You will never be alone, Lena,” she promises.

“I know,” Lena replies, a weak smile on her face. “I have you.”

“And your friends,” Kara adds. “They came to visit you. More people than you know care about you.”

“Mhmm,” Lena hums, feeling very tired. “I need to close my eyes for a while.”

Kara listens to Lena’s heartbeat and to the way she breathes to make sure her heart doesn’t stop. Leslie was right, her soulmate is tough. Lena is a fighter and she is going to fight through this. “I love you so much, Lena, and I will make sure you are reminded of that every single day,” she promises.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Alex is sitting cross-legged in front of her mother’s grave, white roses in her hands. “Hey, mom,” she says quietly, putting the roses down in front of her on top of her mother’s grave. “Everything with Maggie is going amazing. She has a daughter, Jamie, who is the cutest little girl. You would have loved them both and I wish you would have had the chance to meet them.”

Kara quietly walks up to Alex and sits down next to her, looping one arm around her sister who sinks into her touch. “Eliza would be so proud of you,” she says, sure of it.

“I can’t remember the last thing I said to her in person,” Alex replies, biting back tears. “I think it was something like ‘I have to go, mom’.”

“Eliza has always known you love her,” Kara says, stroking Alex’s hair. “It’s okay to cry, you can let it out.”

“We have to protect the family we have left,” Alex whispers, not wanting to lose anyone else.

“We will,” Kara promises, relieved that Alex isn’t taking it all upon her own shoulders. “Do you want to have some privacy?” she asks, not meaning to intrude on her sister’s time to speak to Eliza’s grave.

“I want you to stay,” Alex answers. “If that’s okay with you,” she adds.

“You’ll always have me,” Kara vows. “Blood or no blood, you’re my sister and I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I bet you’ve got an awesome scar,” Leslie says, zeroing in near Lena’s stomach. “Can I see?”

“Fine,” Lena answers, grasping the hem of her shirt. “But only for two seconds,” she says, lifting her shirt up to reveal her stomach where she has a scar from the stab wound.

“Cool,” Leslie replies, grinning. “You’re so badass, punching a wall that broke your hand and then go and get stabbed and survive.”

“I’m a rebel,” Lena says with a wink.

Kara feels a wave of relief that finally Lena dropped her old line of saying she’s a Luthor. “You’re special,” she says, encircling her girlfriend’s waist.

“Not as special as you are,” Lena replies, smiling while Kara draws her closer.

“I have to go do stuff,” Leslie says, making herself scarce.

“Alone at last,” Lena says, happy to have some privacy with Kara. “You know… my bed is very comfortable.”

“Hmm, you don’t say,” Kara replies, allowing Lena to push her towards it.

“There’s something I need a hand with,” Lena whispers, coaxing Kara to lie down. “If you want to, that is,” she adds, not wanting to force her girlfriend in any way.

“You shouldn’t strain yourself,” Kara says, worried that Lena would overdo herself. “How about you lay back and relax?” she suggests.

“I won’t strain myself,” Lena assures Kara, not concerned as she lies down. “My left hand and my tongue are fine.” As long as she doesn’t get rough she’ll be fine.

“If I find one sign that you’re in pain, I’ll stop,” Kara warns with a serious tone. She wouldn’t be comfortable with the thought of hurting Lena or her soulmate hurting herself.

“I’ve wanted to touch you like that for a while,” Lena confesses, blushing lightly. Recently, something always came up and the one time they did seem to be heading that way was when the bad news kept piling up and then she got stabbed.

“Are you sure about this?” Kara asks, not wanting to rush everything all of the sudden. “I won’t go anywhere if we’d wait a few more weeks or even months.”

“If you’d wait that long I’d definitely be in pain,” Lena says, chuckling. “By the way, I want to ask you out on dates for the rest of the year. There’s a lot to catch up on and I think we can both use a pick me up.”

“I wish you wouldn’t be in your senior already,” Kara replies, pouting. “I’m really going to miss you the other three years.”

“You won’t need to miss me,” Lena corrects. “I will be visiting all the time and I’ll live close to the campus of the school. You better visit me every weekend.”

“What are you going to do when you graduate?” Kara asks curiously, since it’s only a few months left to go.

“I’m going to turn Luthor Corp into L-Corp,” Lena answers. “I’m the only Luthor left now,” she says, sighing. The company is hers now, along with a lot of money. “You could help me look for a place to live because once you fully graduate you can move in with me, though of course you’ll also be living with me throughout the summer vacations.”

Kara’s eyes widen because living together is a big step, though she likes it. “Really?” she asks, her eyes lighting up. “You want me to live with you?”

“Yes, really,” Lena confirms. “After everything we went through, I never want to leave your side again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex smiles, hearing Jamie giggle while she tickles her. “You are so cute,” she coos, loving the tiny version of Maggie.

“I think Jamie is going to like you a lot,” Maggie says, enjoying how good Alex is with her daughter.

“I wish we could keep her here,” Alex replies, feeling like she’ll miss Jamie once Rosanna leaves with her again. “Maybe we could secretly keep her around somehow. I could kick my roommate out and hide Jamie in my room.”

“That’s tempting, but it doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Maggie says, aware that the rules wouldn’t permit it. “Besides, we can’t leave her alone when we have classes.”

“What if there’s an alternative?” Alex asks, trying to think of something. “She could stay here in National City with someone who could babysit her.”

“Hmm, I’d like having her nearby, but who would be watching her?” Maggie asks, uncomfortable with leaving Jamie with a stranger.

“Well, I think we sort of have two options,” Alex answers thoughtfully. “Kara mentioned M’gann, who took Astra in, so perhaps M’gann can take Jamie in for a while. Our other option would be Lena.”

“Lena?” Maggie asks, frowning. “You want Lena to watch Jamie?”

“Lena is graduating this year,” Alex points out. “She’ll have her own place, so perhaps M’gann and Lena could take turns.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” Maggie replies, needing to think about it. “Asking them to take Jamie in is not like asking them to watch over a pet.”

“It’s just an idea I want to throw out in the open,” Alex says, leaving it up to Maggie to decide. “It would be nice for us to spend more time with Jamie. I’d like to get to know her better because she’s your daughter.”

“I suppose asking won’t hurt,” Maggie reasons. “Jamie will be two this summer so maybe they won’t mind.”

“Oh,” Alex says, suddenly snapping her fingers. “Astra graduates this year as well. I’m not sure where she’ll be going, though I assume she won’t stray far. She could be a third option and she’s Kara’s aunt so she’s basically family, well, they all are family.”

“I need to think about this and see what I’ll do,” Maggie replies, needing more time before making such a big decision. “I’m happy that you’re accepting Jamie as a part of my life.”

“Of course,” Alex says, smiling. “I can’t say no to my favorite people. You’re both tiny and cute.”

“Don’t make me kick your ass, Danvers,” Maggie warns.

“Kara wants to meet Jamie,” Alex says, because her sister hasn’t stopped talking about Jamie ever since she told her. “She’s calling herself Jamie’s aunt, so you’re warned.”

“I don’t mind,” Maggie replies, happy to hear it. “You don’t have to keep referring to Jamie as my daughter. She could be ours, if you’re okay with that.”

“Okay with that? Are you kidding me? I’m more than okay with that,” Alex answers, beaming. “This little cutie here is going to be the apple of my eye,” she says while she tickles Jamie again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm,” Lucy hums as she looks at the computer screen. “I just think it’s a bit early for you to be looking at apartments already,” she says, because graduation isn’t for another few months. “I mean, I guess I understand you want to keep your eyes peeled, but you still have time.”

“I prefer to be prepared,” Astra replies, wanting to find a place before she graduates so it can all go smoothly. “A few of these places are close to this school,” she points out.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Lucy says, smiling while she scrolls further. “You’re fast anyway so I bet if I say your name you’d find me within five minutes.”

“One minute,” Astra corrects Lucy.

“You’re probably right,” Lucy agrees, aware that Astra is fast. “I won’t be going home this summer,” she says, planning to stay close to her soulmate.

“We could go somewhere together, you and I,” Astra suggests. “A vacation of sorts.”

“I’d like that,” Lucy replies, happy to go anywhere with Astra. “There are lots of places worth seeing,” she says, thinking of they could see the whole world if they’d want to. “You make traveling very cheap.”

“We should give this a rest for now,” Astra says, wanting to shut the computer down. “How does your back feel?”

“It still hurts a bit,” Lucy answers, knowing that the bruises aren’t fully gone yet. “I’ll go lay down on your bed,” she says, sighing quietly. She knows Astra is going to want to apply cream again and it does help.

Astra quickly shuts the computer down before walking towards her bed with the cream to apply it onto Lucy’s back.

“Your hands are so warm, it’s nice,” Lucy whispers, smiling at the touch. “That cream is cold, but your hands make it better.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is hesitant to take Lena’s hand in hers because that cast just came off a day ago and she’d hate to break her girlfriend’s hand again, even though she’d never hurt Lena on purpose. It looks like she doesn’t need to make a decision because then her girlfriend is taking her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I was never much into holding hands,” Lena says, watching Kara smile cautiously. “Not until I met you,” she explains, giving her girlfriend an honest smile.

“I’m surprised you still trust me to let me hold your hand,” Kara replies, feeling like she wouldn’t deserve that.

“Technically I’m holding yours,” Lena corrects Kara, amused when her girlfriend rolls her eyes. “I almost miss being able to see the puppies you had drawn on the cast I had.”

“I knew you liked them,” Kara comments with a wide smile.

“They reminded me of you because you’re adorable,” Lena replies earnestly. Everything that is remotely cute or beautiful reminds her of Kara. “I’m happy you’re my soulmate considering you are truly one of a kind.”

“I feel the same,” Kara breathes out, gently giving Lena’s hand a squeeze. “It was always meant to be you and it’s amazing that I got this lucky. Your heart is so pure, so beautiful,” she says, seeing so much good in her soulmate, so much light.

“I’m not as perfect as you make me sound,” Lena says, though it warms her heart to hear how much she means to Kara. “I’ll always have flaws, as you well know, though I know you love me despite those flaws as I love you despite yours. Not that you have many to begin with, but I love you for who you are.”

“My heart is always going to beat for you, Lena Luthor,” Kara says sweetly, purposely saying her soulmate’s full name because it’s not a stain that Lena is a Luthor. Her soulmate is not like the rest of her family was and the word Luthor should not be an insult in any way. No family is ever perfect and sure, some may be more flawed than others, but still. Her family wasn’t perfect either with the way nobody had listened to her aunt who knew that Krypton would perish.

Finally, Lena doesn’t cringe or wince upon hearing her last name. One thing that puzzles her is that despite the fact that she was adopted when she was four the mark on Kara’s wrist reads _Lena Luthor_ whereas the mark on her wrist reads _Kara Zor-El_ rather than Kara Danvers, which can only mean one thing. She is a Luthor after all, by blood and her family never told her. It’s the only logical explanation and this time she is no longer being blind, no longer refuses to see what is right in front of her. Sadly, her family dragged the Luthor name through the dirt one too many times, though she’ll be more than happy to restore that, which won’t be an issue with her soulmate by her side.

“And mine for you, Kara Zor-El,” Lena replies, drawing Kara closer so she can kiss her. “Some couples have a love song together,” she whispers against her soulmate’s lips. “Our love song is the sound of our hearts, beating for one another.”

“It’s my favorite song ever,” Kara whispers, smiling now that her lips brush Lena’s. “My soul is linked with yours forever.”

“Forever,” Lena breathes out, capturing Kara’s lips with her own. She is giving her heart wholly to her soulmate and she has never felt more complete, surrendering to the sweetness of Kara’s love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> My twitter is @Silent_Rain91
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
